El Renacido Rikudou Sennin
by SirOrion
Summary: Una nueva historia, Yahiko ni los padres de naruto han muerto, Hiruzen sello al Kyubi dentro de Naruto...Nagato y compañía se revelan contra Tobi... ¿Jiraiya uzumaki? -NO SIEMPRE SERÉ PROBLEMATICO- Grito Shikamaru a su actual compañera...y dueña de su corazón, aquella rubia de hermosos ojos azules. Ino Uzumaki
1. Prologo

**Notas Autor: Primero que nada, Naruto no es mio... obviamente, luego la historia es completamente original así que si tienen algun inconveniente con las edades o actitudes o variedad de detalles del fic, NO ES QUE ME EQUIVOQUE, es que así lo he decidido por ejemplo, en este fic, Yahiko no estará muerto y Nagato no necesitará de los 6 Caminos para usar los Jutsus, podrá usar los jutsus de cada Pain, el solo.**  
**Tendrán un poco más de edad, para la conveniencia de la historia, es decir, durante la Batalla del Yondaime y Obito, ellos tendrán la misma edad de Minato.**  
-Hablando-

-"Pensando"-

-**JUSTU**-

-_**Bijuu**_-

-Cuida la aldea...-dijo el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, cerrando sus ojos con un último espasmo corporal, mientras una escorbuto con cúmulos sangre era expulsada de su boca, había usado lo último de su chakra para clavar fuertemente sus pies al suelo, mientras que en sus manos cargaba a la salvación de Konohagakure no sato, el destrozado escenario demostraba que había sido testigo de posiblemente una de las mayores batallas en el mundo Shinobi.

-Maldito...-gruño por lo bajo uno de los ninjas rivales vestido completamente con una gabardina negra con un estampado de nubes rojas y ya los restos destruidos de su máscara naranja cayendo de los jirones en los que se había vuelto su vestimenta;había vuelto a perder un brazo...otro pedazo de humanidad perdido... luego de su enfrentamiento contra Minato y Kushina, había decidido ir apoyar al Kyubi en la destrucción de la aldea y finalizar con su control sobre este...nunca espero que el viejo Hiruzen estuviese en tan buena forma;Escupió un poco de sangre debido a su gran enfrentamiento contra Sarutobi, había demostrado su gran control de chakra y jutsus, además de haberle hecho frente al más grande de los Bijuus, también masacró literalmente a Obito.

-Por lo menos ahora moriste, y me has hecho un pequeño favor al haberlo sellado en algo tan...compacto- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el cadáver de Sarutobi, aquel bulto en sus brazos... el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y la anterior Jinchuriki del Kyubi Kushina Uzumaki; -El pequeño Namikaze...Naruto...- dijo recordando una de las veces que Minato gritó su nombre, mientras él intentaba matarle...cosa que no pudo hacer, con mucho esfuerzo pudo retenerle en un Genjutsu Avanzado gracias al MSE, Obviamente aquel rubio no era solo fama.

No se había acercado ni a cinco metros, cuando una gran concentración aproximandoce hacia él para segundos después detenerse y desaparecer; por un segundo había considerado que Minato encontró la manera de escapar de su Genjutsu, pero finalmente reconoció a la persona que habìa aparecido, vestido de la misma manera que él aunque con la vestimenta intacto, de cabellos naranja y algunas varas metálicas incrustados en su tabique, de ojos color miel tan llamativos como su cabello- ¿Qué haces aquí Yahiko?- pregunto gruñendo un poco para poder aparentar la edad que no tenía, no debían enterarse que el verdadero Madara Uchiha por fin había muerto.

Sin siquiera inmutarse por el tono de voz de Tobi...siempre le había parecido un tono de voz actuado como para asustarle; fugazmente desenvainó su katana aun caminando en dirección de Tobi.

La actitud rebelde de Yahiko le había sorprendido, pero aun así no era rival para él, preparando sus ojos para nuevamente entrar en batalla, esto sería un poco complicado debido a sus reservas de Chakra-¿A qué se debe tu insubordinación Yahiko? ¿Donde estan Nagato y Konan?- la aparición de dos personas más aclaro su duda, -¿Qué ocurre con ustedes?- pregunto Obito ya preocupado por la actitud de aquellos "leales" a él.  
-**Suiton Teppoudama("Proyectiles de Agua")**- Gritó Yahiko luego de una serie de jutsus lanzó su ataque hacia Tobi, que sencillamente lo evito, saltando a un lado y luego respondiendo arrojando kunai con su única mano funcional  
-**Ninpou:Origami no kyodai Hebi("Serpiente Gigante de Papel")**- gritó una chica peli azul vestida de igual manera que los demás con gabardina negra y estampado de nubes rojas- una serpiente de varios metros de largo, se formó en una secuencia de acumulación de hojas de papel, adhiriéndose con chakra; la serpiente atacó con rapidez a Tobi que utilizó la habilidad de su MS, siento traspasado por el ataque sin siquiera ser lastimado, realizó una secuencia de sellos en dirección de Yahiko que seguía corriendo hacia él.

-**KATON!...**- No pudo terminar de usar el jutsu, ya que una terrible fuerza lo azotó contra el suelo, con más y más presión

-**Banshō Ten'in("Atraccion universal")** - susurro un pelirrojo mientras hacía uso por primera vez en pelea real de uno de los jutsus del Rinnegan, la presión que había utilizado se había salido de los parámetros, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a utilizarlo, pero contra ese enemigo no tendrían porque contenerse.  
-Tsk demonios- pronunció Tobi mientras se levantaba del cráter provocado por el ataque, giro su rostro cansado en dirección a Nagato, que al igual que los demás utilizaba la vestimenta de Akatsuki y aquellos malditos ojos que habían sido trasplantados de Madara a ese chico.

-**Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu ("Misil de Tiburon Gigante")**- gritó nuevamente Yahiko mientras intentaba azotarle con su ataque, con reflejos pudo esquivar el ataque pero pudo sentir la fuerza del impacto del ataque contra el suelo, aunque estando un poco alejado; realmente se habían hecho fuerte aquellos chicos...no podría contra los tres en su estado actual.

Comenzando a preparar su ataque Espacio-Tiempo y desaparecer del lugar vio como Nagato se apresuraba a atacar para que no escapara-

-**Banshō Ten'in/Suiton: Senjikizame (Elemento agua: Mil Tiburones Hambrientos)/Ninpou: Origamiryuudan no Jutsu**- gritaron los tres, mientras que los diversos ataques eran arrojados en dirección a él, chocando entre si al este haber desaparecido.

-Escapó...mierda- dijo Yahiko mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo, habían descubierto las tetras que tenía Tobi con Madara, y el plan de deshacerse de ellos luego de capturar a los nueve Bijuus.

-Tendremos que buscar la manera de proteger a los bijuus, no podemos permitir que Madara cumpla su proposito del Genjutsus Lunar-dijo Konan volteando a ver a Yahiko, les habían contado solo lo conveniente del plan, pero nunca le dijeron que no tendrían un libre albedrío, habían intentado detener todo desde un comienzo...pero al parecer fue imposible.

-Podríamos empezar con este chiquillo...- susurro Nagato mientras que en sus brazos, traía consigo un bulto que no paraba de gemir y hacer quejidos, el pelirrojo con delicadeza que era común en él, retiró los harapos del bulto mostrando a un recién nacido, de piel naturalmente bronceada, de una fina capa de cabellos con hebras doradas, con unas simpáticas cicatrices en sus mejillas y lo más resaltante un Sello en su abdomen con una simétrica forma de sol - Hakke no Fūin Shiki ("Ceremonia del sello del círculo celestial"), este niño tiene encerrado dentro al Kyubi... se podría considerar el Jinchuriki más fuerte...si nos basamos en el número de colas..-dijo en voz muy baja pero audible para sus acompañantes que ya estaban acostumbrados a esa actitud de él

-Si...será mejor llevarlo con nosotros, si lo dejamos en esta aldea será presa fácil...- dijo Yahiko sin considerar quién era el progenitor del niño.

-¿y a donde iremos?- pregunto Konan, sabiendo que si volvían a Amegakure no sato, sería el primer sitio en el Tobi buscaría cuando se recuperará y buscará vengarse.

-Hay una aldea... un poco tranquila Nami no Kuni...al no tener aldea ninja...será fácil ocultarse además no levantaremos sospechas...si sabemos controlarnos...ya que no hay manera de comunicarse con la aldea, a menos que se envíe un emisario- respondió Yahiko mientras echaba un ojo al niño-...Tiene la misma esencia de tu chakra Nagato...-

-Parece...que se sigue la tradición de que los Jinchuriki del Kyubi siempre serán Uzumaki ¿no?-Respondió Konan con una sonrisa a Nagato al darse cuenta de que por fin...este había encontrado a un familiar.

-así parece...-susurro Nagato mientras le sonreía al rubio-habrá que encargarse de ese cabello...ser rubio llamará la atención- con una serie de sellos realizo un jutsu luego de un cortina de humo, los bigotes y el cabello rubio habìan desaparecido dando paso, a un cabello del mismo tono que el suyo- ¿Qué les parece...Jiraiya Uzumaki...para este pequeño?- dijo melosamente ganándose una sonrisa de parte de los otros dos.

-Por mi bien- dijo Yahiko con su típica sonrisa, y Konan asentía mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguida por los otros do, haciendo caso omiso al bullicio que azotaba a Konoha... y más allá de todo grito... el lamento de dos padres, que suponen haber perdido a su amado hijo...Naruto Namikaze.

Fin  
Bueno...realmente no estoy acostumbrado a escribir diálogos ni batallas...y mucho menos batallas de más de 1vs1...pero hice el intento al menos...muchos no se atreverían hahaha, lo que mejor se me da son las descripciones, aunque en este capítulo no describo nada, debido a que supuse no será necesario.  
¿Y qué tal que les parece?  
Naruto Namikaze muerto en nombre, Jiraiya Uzumaki será su nombre ¿pero hasta cuando? tres poderosos sensei...y un futuro bastante ajetreado... ¿Cómo tomaron las cosas Minato y Kushina?...¿serán los mismos... o cambiarán...? Hiruzen Sarutobi es ahora el Héroe de Konoha, aunque este murió al principio... pero no sin antes dar batalla.  
Al principio había escrito una batalla de 1 vs 1, Kyubi vs Hiruzen pero me complique al momento de agregar a Tobi... y preferí omitir esa parte...  
¿Yahiko vivo?...claro es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sabiendo que es un fuerte usuario del elemento Suiton, mientras que Nagato ahora utiliza los 6 caminos por su cuenta, ¿qué tan fuerte será realmente?...  
Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, siempre me agrada verlos. Algunos preguntarán cual será el personaje principal … o posibles parejas bueno... aquí una pequeña lista.  
NarutoXHarem..principalmente Tayuya...Hinata(Posiblemente seán las únicas con otra chica..puede ser)  
ShikamaruXIno  
KakashiXAnko  
YahikoXKonan  
NagatoXOC  
sisi Leyeron bien.. NAGATO por Oc, cualquier lectora con un personaje propio o simplemente con una Ficha puede dejarla .. y podría llegar a ser pareja de este simpático personaje... ¿puede que Harem también?...ok Aclaración... el hecho de que diga Harem no es que sea Lemon.. posiblemente haya...pero no es seguro, me gusta más el romanticismo que lo erótico

Hasta la próxima - César Orsinys  
Proximamente Capitulo 2: Mi vida en 10 minutos.


	2. Mi vida en 10 minutos

**Capitulo 1: Mi vida en 10 minutos**  
-6 años han pasado...-Dijo un rubio de alta estatura, junto a dos mujeres, una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza, ojos celeste que resplandecían al reflejar los rayos del sol de aquel hermoso atardecer rojizo, mientras que la otra una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años con hermoso cabello dorado y unos peculiares ojos celeste tan iguales a los de sus padres, usando un vestido púrpura, con franjas negras

Los tres veían una gran lápida en honor a Naruto Namikaze, adornada con grandes adornos florales y algunos juguetes de infantes que colocaban por tradición los más allegados al Yondaime.

-Vamos pequeña Ino-Chan, deseale un feliz cumpleaños a tu gemelo Naruto- dijo Kushina mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña, y de sus ojos amargas lágrimas caían desencajando con el hermoso atardecer.

Con voz chillona, pero a la vez un poco timida, la niña formulaba las palabras ideales para decirlo, aunque sin mucho resultado- eto...Feliz...cumpleaños...onii-sama- sus padres le habían confesado que él había salido segundos antes, aunque de igual manera compartían placenta- Okaa-sama dice que eres mayor, pero yo también tengo tu misma edad- dice la pequeña rubia mientras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a la vez que abría su mano extendiendo 6 dedos y decia- 6años ya-

La escena había fascinado tanto a los padres que no pudieron evitar sonreír a pesar de estar sufriendo por dentro por el recuerdo de su hijo.

-Y Pronto serás más grande querida- dijo Minato mientras cojia a su pequeña de los brazos y la levantaba para subirla sobre sus hombros- Y ahora pequeña princesa de Konoha ¿Qué desea comer?  
-¡Sashimi! y ¡Pudín con Cereza!- grito fuertemente mientras estrellas brillaban en sus ojos debido que amaba comer Sashimi.

¿Qué...otra vez?- se quejó en broma Kushina mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hija, y esta le respondía con un Puchero.-ok mi preciosa ven acá- dijo estirando las manos sobre minato para cargar a la niña, luego de tenerla en los brazos, mira fijamente a Minato y le guiña un ojo- Debemos adelantarnos...papá debe hacer algo-

Minato agradeció mentalmente mientras que las dos únicas mujeres en su vida, se alejaban de él, volvió la mirada fijamente hacia la lápida y instantáneamente las lágrimas comenzaban a corroerse- Lo siento tanto...mi pequeño... por mi debilidad...ahora...- decía entre leves sollozos recordando cuando por fin había salido del genjutsu de aquel shinobi, había estado haciendo estragos en el bosque, al aún pensar que estaba luchando contra aquel ninja. -Lo siento tanto...lo siento Naruto...lo siento Sarutobi-ojiisama-dijo amargamente mientras cesaba de llorar-Espero esten en un mejor lugar...y se esten cuidando mutuamente- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa...un poco forzada pero con buenas intenciones; luego de secar sus lágrimas, emprendió su camino hacia el restaurante donde siempre llevaban a su hija cuando quería Sashimi.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

-Vamos Shika...apurate- gritaba emocionado su gordo amigo de cabello castaño con aquellos cómicos espirales en sus regordetas mejillas, Choji siempre se colocaba tan alegre cuando su padre los invitaba a comer, aunque ciertamente, tan solo las sobras que dejaban ambos Akimichi, era suficiente para llenarle a él; no era del buen comer precisamente.

-Vamos...calma...Choji...correr es problemático-dijo mientras con su mano frotaba su nuca, giró su rostro lentamente mientras observaba a sus padres que venían hablando entre sí.

Al llegar al restaurante donde frecuentaban a comer carne, tomaron la misma mesa de siempre, casi al fondo del restaurante, choji y él se sentaron en la misma hilera, mientras que su padre y el padre de chouji, se sentaban en la hilera de enfrente.

Su amigo se había sentado junto al pasillo, mientras él tenía a un lado la pared y al otro a Choji, fijó su mirada en la ventanilla a su lado, para observar el movimiento constante de las nubes, despacio...pero continuó, había algo en ese movimiento que lo relajaba, inevitablemente siempre que se quedaba mirando al cielo sentía esa terrible necesidad de tomar una siesta, sin darle mucha importancia a sus acompañantes recostó los brazos en la mesa para luego apoyar su cabeza y voltear su vista de nuevo.

La conversación de los mayores, a pesar del bullicio del lugar y del bajo tono que ambos utilizaban, era audible para él y sabía perfectamente que estaban criticando su manera de estar siempre tan relajado y sin darle importancia a las cosas, mientras que al parecer Choji no le importaba nada más que llegará la carne para comenzar a asarlas, sin tener que decirlo la mesera trajo con la carne, huevos cocidos, eran los favoritos del Nara, aunque en ese momento, no deseaba comerlo; ya le había entrado sueño.

Justo cuando estuvo apunto de cerrar los ojos y dormir una voz lo trajo a la realidad, -Ohh Shikaku, Choza tanto tiempo sin verlos- dijo fuertemente una mujer, que reconoció como Kushina Uzumaki la señora del Yondaime...de lejos siempre pensó que era bella, pero de cerca era aún más hermosa de lo que imagino, mientras los adultos se saludaban una chica de seguramente su misma edad, se encontraba de pie junto a ella, mirando entretenida las caras de los mayores mientras conversaban, parecía tener una piel delicada, y al igual que su madre tenían ojos radiantes, aunque en el cabello si que eran diferentes, ya que la menor era rubia mientras que la mayor pelirroja, aunque eso no le quitaba para nada lo linda a la niña.

Se quedó embobado mirando fijamente a la chica, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Choji, que tomó la iniciativa y le habló a la chica- ¡Hola! Soy Choji y él es Shikamaru...pero dile Shika, aunque suena femenino, a él no le molesta.- dijo sonriente el niño obeso mientras sonreía a la uzumaki, esta correspondió la sonrisa y le respondía

-Un gusto Choji-san, veo que eres muy amigable espero nos llevemos bien- dijo mientras se inclinaba frente a Choji, y luego sonriendole, algo que hizo sonrojar al chico, al notar que no le había discriminado por ser gordo- y Shika-kun es un buen apodo, bastante compacto, no hay porque avergonzarse de él, aunque pareces un poco perezoso- dijo sacándole la lengua a el Nara, mientras este se sonrojaba

-Eto...¿y cual es tu nombre?- pregunta Shikamaru al notar que probablemente lo había olvidado, la chica abrió un poco los ojos al recordar y avergonzada respondió.

-OHh lo siento, Mi nombre es Ino Namikaze, Futura primera Hokage mujer- sonreía siempre que hablaba de su sueño, que anteriormente había sido el sueño de su madre.

-Oiii Kushina...- grito un rubio entrando al local, todos parecían emocionados de que el Yondaime estuviese ahí, y aparentemente era muy cercano a los dueños del local, ya que inmediatamente le ofrecieron la mesa junto a la de ellos.

La familia completa del Hokage tomaron asiento mientras que les pedían la orden; a pesar de haberse sentado junto a su padre al otro lado de la mesa, Shikamaru no despegó los ojos ella ni por un segundo, esto al igual que antes fue notado por Choji- "Esto será interesante"- pensó choji mientras sentía venir un cambio radical en la vida de su mejor amigo.

(CAMBIO DE ESCENA)

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos, sólo podía sentir constantemente como era azotado y golpeado por lo que parecía ser tornado, tan solo era capaz de oír a su enemigo justo cuando el golpe estaba a centímetros de su rostro, hizo una serie de sellos para poder acumular chakra-** Fujaku Hishou Shouken ("espadas cortantes de viento")**- grito mientras una rafaga de viento asotaba todo el lugar.

-**Shinra Tensei("Juicio Divino")**- escucho susurrar a unos 20 metros de él, mientras una brillante chispa se hizo presente al impactar ambos jutsus, el chico sin perder el tiempo, y usando un justu que había dominado casi al principio  
- **Shokyo kuki ("Desaparición de Aire") **- susurro al momento que recorrìa los 20metros en un segundo, aun sintiendo el chakra de su enemigo lanzó una ensanchada con su katana que fue esquivada por su adversario, pero su ataque no terminaba allí-**Banshō Ten'in**- grito mientras atraía a su rival y lo atravesaba con su Katana, repentinamente este explota, dejando pasar como mantequilla su espada haciendo terminar de bruces contra el suelo, rápidamente saltó del suelo para evitar cualquier ataque, pero aun sin saber exactamente donde estaba su enemigo, podía sentirlo...pero era tan rápido que a veces lo perdía, mordía su labio en señal de frustración, movió su espada en forma de defensa y caminaba con los kata que le habían enseñado, por acto reflejo se defendió de una patada, usando el lado filoso de su espada, al instante otra explosión lo sorprendió, estaba luchando en desventaja eran demasiados clones, con otra secuencia de sellos- **´Fuuton: Juuha Shou("Ataque de la onda bestial")**- grito mientras de sus manos grandes rafagas eran lanzadas en todas direcciones haciendo colision tanto con paredes, con lo que parecían ser más clones.

**-Doton: Dokyu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Gran Roca)-** escuchó gritar mientras que intuitivamente salto hacia un lado, evitando lo que parecía ser una gran bola de fango,a pesar de no poder verla, el impacto fue estruendoso, a segundo de caer al suelo, volvío a sentir un gigantesco poder -**Sandaa Saaburu [Jutsu Sable de Trueno] **- este ataque completamente visible lo bloqueo con su espada que había recibido una concentración de su chakra elemental para evitar que el arma se rompiera, efectivamente no sucedió, pero debido al impacto fue arrojado varios metros rodando por el suelo, al poder recobrar el equilibrio el ataque enemigo ya estaba siendo efectuado-**Fuuton: Kamaitachi no jutsu ("técnica del huracán destructor")**- esta vez no tuvo más que responder al ataque luego de unos sellos

- **Fuuton: Suku Yagai (Viento Expansivo)**- usando chakra en el suelo, creo una barrera de viento, que fue destruida completamente por el ataque, enviando a naruto a volar varios metros hasta estamparse contra un muro.

-**Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu**- escuchó decir antes de cerrar los ojos y verse encerrado en una prisión de agua.- Y ahora pierdes- dijo su enemigo antes de que todo el salón se alumbrara, siendo esa una cueva subterránea con lo que parecía ser un manantial, El hombre mayor con cabello rojizo y ojos lila con ahoras simétricamente alrededor de la pupila, usando un sencillo kimono color naranja que solo había sido ensuciado un poco, mientras que el chico dentro de la prisión idéntico al mayor solo que bronceado y mucho más joven, de aproximadamente 7años a lo mucho, usando de igual manera un kimono naranja, que hacía juego con él otro haciéndolos parecerse mucho más, aunque el suyo estaba hecho jirones ya.

Al ser liberado de la prisión, tosió varias veces por la falta de oxígeno para luego - ¡Konan-Onee-sama me matara!- grito al ver como había quedado su kimono luego de eso

-bueno...tienes una semana para arreglarlo...antes de que llegue- dijo en tono casi de burla por el chiquillo...-o te azota con su Origami Bat- ya la risa no podía ser contenida al ver la cara de consternación de su hermanito.

-Pero...pero- decia a punto de llanto con los ojos llorosos, ante los cuales Nagato se remidio.

-Vamos Jiraiya-niichan...no llores...lo arreglaré por ti...a la final es mi culpa- dijo nagato mientras estiraba la mano hacia el menor y este la cojia con ambas manos para levantarse, la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, lo lleno de paz...-"ciertamente siempre diré que fue nuestra mejor decisión traerlo"-

Fin Capitulo 1

Sinceramente...no tengo idea de porque puse ese nombre al capitulo...pero que más da, solo es capricho ponerle nombre.  
En fin ¿qué tal?  
¿Qué tal Ino Namikaze?- realmente estoy pensando en anexar un personaje más para la familia Yamanaka, ya que Ino-Shika-Cho, es un buen trio, si a la final no me convence ningún oc de internet, o ustedes no me dan fichas, pues tendré que quitar al trío, seguirá siendo Ino-Shika-Cho, pero sin la parte de control mental jeje.  
¡¿les agrada Shikamaru?...¿Un choji tan atrevido? , esta vez hice una batalla un poco más larga... espero haya sido de su agrado, a mi me gusto mucho, si tienen dudas sobre porque Nagato uso tantos jutsus elementales, esperen y sigan leyendo. ¿Donde pelean Naruto y Nagato? algo que saldrá en capítulos más adelante.  
Me parece raro que no se conocieran la pareja de chicos e Ino a pesar de vivir 4años en la misma aldea, pero ustedes saben las clases sociales.  
En este fic, entraremos un poco más a fondo en la personalidad de Shikamaru...y claro...nunca será un buen fic.. si no le traumamos la vida.. aunque sea por una estupides...  
Espero sigan leyendo este "MARAVILLOSO FIC" jaja vale no, pero si...sigan leyendo  
Antes de irme, Este capítulo no estaba planeado, ni siquiera estaba escrito pero me agrado tanto los Reviews de Kuro Kitsune y coyote starks, que no pude evitar tener que recompensarlos con un capítulo más en el día, aprovechando que es domingo, último día de mis vacaciones, bueno aqui esta, gracias por sus comentarios y espero les siga gustando este fic, y tomaré en cuenta cada una de sus sugerencias

Ahora en cuanto a los Review de Fanfiction, muchas gracias por su apoyo y claro que continuare la historia, con respecto al harem con minimo 5... xD pues podrias darme una ideas de quienes pueden entrar... todas exceptuando a Sakura... como detesto a ese chicle, lastima que no sera un fic de tormento a Sakura...


	3. La academia campo de guerra

Notas Autor:  
Primeramente quiero agradecer a todos los lectores y contribuyentes que siguen este fic, a pesar de mi mala gramática y errores ortográficos, me esfuerzo por hacerlo entendible, y gracias a su apoyo me siento gratamente complacido de saber que vale la pena. Jeje  
Este capitulo realmente no se a quien dedicarle por lo tanto, esta es por ustedes las agradables personas que han comentado en las diversas web done lo publico, Gracias esta es por ustedes. (Soy un poco dramático con las notas, espero se acostumbren).  
Por cierto, si escriben algún fic pueden dejarme el link en biografía y los leeré con gusto, y más aun si es con Shikamaru o Naruto de principales…en cambio si es de Sakura… perdón…pero ni lo ojearé.  
Realmente me gustaría poder escribir un poco más sobre cada personaje de mi interés, pero el capitulo a sido bastante "largo"…y espero no sea aburrido… no es que no me guste hacer capítulos de 8-Capitulo 2- La academia campo de guerra  
El bullicio de los críos de cerca de 8 años, era un tanto molesta…en su familia le habían inculcado que las chicas deben ser desde jóvenes sumamente delicadas sin la inmadurez que presentaban al parecer…todos los chicos en ese momento, los de años mayores a pesar un poco más calmados aun eran escandalosos e hiperactivos… ¿Acaso no sabían que ser un Ninja, requería disciplina… y sigilo? Estaba segura, que muy pocos se graduarían.  
Pero había algo que no comprendía… Padre siempre le había recordado que una conducta fuera de etiqueta, era una vergüenza para todo un clan…pero aquellos chicos de posiblemente su edad…que eran acompañados por sus padres, no mostraban ni una pizca de refinamiento…y sus padres sonreían abiertamente… ¿Por qué no les reprochaban?...  
No diría que en ese momento estuviese sintiendo celos, simplemente no comprendía… ¿Por qué no se sentían avergonzados?...Este siempre era el dilema mental con el cual tenía que afrontarse continuamente.  
Mientras aun debatía en su mente, decidió que era mejor evitar el tema y entrar a la academia, despidió a su Guarda Espaldas Hizashi Hyuuga que los había acompañado a ella y a Neji, su primo.  
Este ultimo estaba ya en su segundo año en la academia mientras ellas apenas comenzaría hoy… si…su primer día en la Academia Ninja de Konohagakure no Sato.  
Aun luego de haber pasado las puertas principales de la academia el ensordecedor sonido de los gritos infantiles de los "Futuros Ninjas"; era lo único audible allí adentro, giraba su rostro en búsqueda de algún Maestro Chunnin, pero los pocos que habían ni se inmutaban frente a tal comportamiento- "Irresponsables…"- pensó mientras veía las caras despreocupas de aquellos a quien debería llamar "-sensei" durando los próximos 4 años, suspiro amargamente mientras intentaba conseguir el salón el cual correspondía con su actual generación, tenia entendido que estaría con futuras promesas ninjas, tenia muchas ganas de conocer a ese tal Uchiha…Sasuke.  
Al entrar al salón observo cuidadosamente todos los sitios ocupados, pero al ser aun muy temprano, pocos estaban presentes, una pareja de chicos sentados casi al fondo del salón, uno con evidente sobrepeso y el otro con una muy clara…pereza…ya que estaba acostado sobre sus antebrazos apoyados en la mesa, con su rostro enterrado en ellos.  
Un chico de tez pálida y el cabello corto de un color negro azabache, sentado en la primera fila, con una sonrisa forzada muy bien disimulada, pero para ella que había perfeccionado el arte de "mostrar quien no es", fue sencillamente evidente, sería un buen ninja de eso estaba segura.  
Luego un chico sentado junto a la ventanilla, usando un sweater holgado con cuello tan alto que simplemente de su rostro, solo era visible un par de gafas con cristales ahumados y su cabello alborotado de color castaño, parecía estar viendo a algún tipo de insecto en la ventanilla, "Silencioso" era lo que gritaba su imagen, sería el mejor lugar para sentarse, simplemente no le agradaban las personas escandalosas.  
Al llegar junto al chico, se inclino un poco en señal de respeto y este respondió al gesto de igual manera pero solo con su cabeza y nuevamente poso su vista en la ventana, siguió su mirada para ver que eficazmente un escarabajo se encontraba junto a la ventana…-"Un Aburame", en las clases de cultura de konoha su maestro Hizashi le había hablado de los clanes más resaltantes de la aldea… entre ellos el Aburame, tenían la habilidad de almacenar colmenas de insectos dentro de su cuerpo y entrenarlos en el consumo de chakra, para rastrear y decenas de jutsus muy útiles para un ninja de larga y corta distancia.  
La chica se sentó y fijo su mirada en la puerta para poder observar a las demás personas que llegaran, es escándalo aun audible fuera del aula en los pasillos era aun bastante fuerte, pero parecía que los maestro habían comenzado a hacer su labor de calmarlos y llevarlos a sus respectivos salones, ya que habían comenzado a entrar lentamente algunos niños al salón, sin la necesidad de usar su Byakugan sabia que ninguno representaba nada que admirar, se graduarían y morirían antes de siquiera llegar a rango Chunnin.  
De un momento a otro el pequeño silencio que había logrado obtener el esfuerzo de los maestros se perdió con la presencia de aquel quien representaba el orgullo de Konoha, vestido con una franela azul oscuro de cuello largo y holgado, con un short blanco y botas ninjas negras, su cabello con un curioso corte en punta de color azabache, al igual que sus ojos que mostraban un gran orgullo y evidente superioridad, pero algo que no pensó ver en los Uchiha, una sonrisa un poco escondida bajo el cuello de su franela, pero aun así sonreía.  
Había escuchado que la actitud siempre arrogante de los Uchiha los hacia abstenerse de sonreír abiertamente, a menos que fuese sonrisas de Arrogancia, quizás fuese mejor así, que alguien fuese tan soberbio podría significar algo malo en un futuro.  
Se iba a preparar para presentarse como la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, pero el la multitud de mujeres que rodearon rápidamente al Uchiha, fue aturdidora… -"Claro…era lógico que al ser un orgullo para la aldea, muchas Shinobi buscarían seducirle"  
-El patán Uchiha hehe-se escucho una voz chillona justo detrás de ellos, que la sorprendió un poco ya que no había escuchado a nadie sentarse allí, y más aun la sorprendió que el Aburame girara su torso para encarar al chico, de cabellos castaño y unas curiosas marcas en su rostro como unos triángulos rojos que partían desde lo más alto de los pómulos hasta un poco más arriba de su barbilla, un choque de puños entre ambos la hizo preguntarse el ¿por qué no se sentía asqueado como naturalmente se sentiría un chico común al tocar a un Abúrame?- ¿qué tanto me miras?- pregunto un poco gruñón el chico de cabellos castaño mientras mordía su labio con un colmillo sobresaliente…  
-Inuzuka…¿No?...Un gusto- respondió la chica con una reverencia aunque solamente bajando la cabeza seguidamente giro su rostro y volvió la vista de nuevo a la puerta, esperando encontrar a alguien más interesante que estudiar, ya había perdido su poco interés en el Uchiha, no quería parecer una más de su "Fan's Girl"  
-Que raro- gruño el Inuzuka mientras se arreglaba en su silla-Eh Shino…¿Algún nuevo insecto?-pregunto entretenido mientras el de gafas señalaba a la ventana-¿qué es eso?- pregunto mientras alzaba un poco su cuello para poder ver bien al escarabajo en la ventana  
-Es uno de los escarabajos de mi padre, me ha estado siguiendo por varios días, pero no le he permitido entrar en mi sistema, Papá dice que aun no estoy listo para él, aunque sonrío cuando admitió que el escarabajo parecía listo para mi…no se a que se refería- admitió sacudiendo un poco sus hombres en señal de aparente inconformidad por lo desconocido.  
-Creo que se enamoro de ti- se burlo el castaño, mientras reía por la extraña anécdota- Shino eres todo un galán entre los insectos- dijo riéndose a carcajadas haciendo ruborizar al Abúrame  
La Hyuuga no pudo evitar sonreír ya que inevitablemente el comentario había tenido una pizca de gracia, agradeció mentalmente que su flequillo evitara que ambos chicos se fijaran en eso, no quería avergonzar a su clan, por reírse de algo ofensivo.  
De nuevo el alboroto en la puerta llamo su atención, obligándola a voltear su rostro en dirección a esta, justo para ver como dos chicas discutían por ver quien había llegado primero.  
-¡He llegado primero frentona!- grito una rubia de ojos celeste, a quien reconoció inmediatamente como Ino Namikaze, la Princesa de Konoha  
-¡no! He sido yo Cerda- replico la otra chica esta con un curioso cabello rosado…tan llamativo que le sería difícil hacer misiones de sigilo…seria una proeza siquiera esconder ese tono de cabello tras un camuflaje  
La peli rosa, se abalanzo al igual que las demás chicas mientras la rubia subía lentamente hasta donde estaban sentado el chico perezoso y el obeso…un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la Namikaze despertó al pelinegro y aparentemente le arrebato cada gramo de cansancio al chico, que parecía muy atento a la de ojos celeste.  
-Vamos pelo de piña es hora de ver clases, no quiero tener que lamentar que un amigo haya caído en batalla por no saber perfectamente las bases explicadas en la academia- dijo casi en grito la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su peculiar animo parecía ser bastante contagioso ya que hasta el chico de cabello castaño acompañante del chico pelinegro, guardo en su mochila una aun repleta bolsa de frituras aceitosas- "con razón esta tan obeso"- pensó la chica al ver tan confusa escena.  
-Vale, Vale… Buenos días Futuros Gennin de Konohagakure no Sato, mi nombre es Iruka Umino y seré su Sensei de aquí a 4 años, es mi primera vez inculcando a chicos, pero no se preocupen me siento apto para esta labor, además tendré apoyo de Mizuki-senpai quien ha dado clases desde mucho antes- sonrío un poco aquel shinobi moreno con una curiosa cicatriz en su tabique, peinado con una coleta color castaña, el chunnin saco de su escritorio situado en medio del salón frente a todos los alumnos, unas decenas de libros con el símbolo de Konoha.- Me gustaría pasaran en orden a retirar su nuevo libro de texto, escrito por mi sobre las bases de Chakra, Justus básicos para el Gennin Ideal, la historia de Konoha, y todo lo respectivo a sus próximo años.  
-"Al menos el sensei es dedicado"- pensó la Hyuuga, esperando su turno para retirar su texto.  
Horas después.  
Luego de haber acabado con lo respectivo al primer día de clases, Iruka-Sensei, quien se ruborizaba cada vez que un alumno lo llamaba así; decidió que era momento de practicar un poco con Shuriken.  
El ejercicio era simple, se tomarían 4 Shukiren y blancos con forma humana con varios puntos vitales marcados, "Corazón, cerebro, estomago y demás" cada uno iba bajando de tamaño en cada blanco, como un modo de dificultad, al hacer el blanco más y más pequeño, para mejorar la puntería.  
-Vale, creo que no es necesario explicar cual es el propósito, tomaran los Shuriken de la caja de herramientas, y aquellos que poseen los suyos propios tiene derecho a usarlos- sentencio el sensei mientras comenzaba a tomar nota de cada uno al lanza  
La mayoría solo era capaz de acertar al blanco, pero ninguno se acerco a los puntos vitales, lanzaban por lanzar o simplemente jamás habían tenido un Shuriken en manos; el primero en dar en un punto vital, fue aquel chico pálido, quien fue presentado como Sai, raro al no poseer apellido, haciendo notar que era Huérfano y entro en la academia por voluntad propia, había dado en la mayoría de los puntos vitales a excepción del ultimo, que fallo por milésimas de cm, aunque fijándose en sus facciones y cambio de pulso, había fallado a propósito.  
Se obligo a si misma a aplaudir a pesar de saber aquello y sentir la urgencia de preguntarle por que su fallo final.  
Siguieron cada uno de los chicos fallando, incluyendo ha aquella peli rosa, quien a pesar de parecer inteligente había fallado estrepitosamente por estar más atenta al Uchiha que a los blancos, no le sorprendería que un día lanzará un shuriken contra este, por no poder quitarle la vista de encima y confundirlo con un blanco.  
El chico obeso se había preparado y logro acertar en 2 puntos vitales, aunque uno de los shuriken se le resbalo y siquiera llego a rozar el blanco, muchos rieron mientras el parecía un poco avergonzado, Choji Akimichi recordó su nombre, al escuchar los consejos que le daba el sensei para prevenir que eso sucediera, Fue recibido con una palmada en la espalda de parte del pelinegro y la rubia Namikaze.  
Seguidamente el Turno de Shikamaru Nara llego, quien sin mucho esfuerzo dio en los 4 blancos, sorprendiendo un poco a todos dado que conociendo su poca iniciativa, fallaría todos a propósito para no resaltar mucho, pudo notar como el pelinegro de coleta le dirigía una mirada a Sai…-"sabe que fallo a propósito"- realmente lo había juzgado mal, era muy listo, de igual manera fue recibido por la de ojos celeste y el Akimichi, quien alzaron las palmas para que este las chocara.  
Los siguientes fueron Shino y Kiba al sorprenderle acertando 3/4 de los Shuriken fallando solo por milímetros en el más chico, ambos se felicitaban mutuamente sin socializar con los demás.  
Su turno llego, y al igual que Shikamaru no presento mayor reto acertar todos los Shuriken, había estado practicando desde que su madre murió al dar a luz a su hermana, Hanabi… esto no era ninguna adversidad.  
Se sorprendió un poco al recibir la mirada atenta del Uchiha, y las felicitaciones de Kiba y una sonrisa de aprobación de parte de Shino.  
De último Sasuke presumió tener más habilidad que los demás a clavar los 4 Shuriken en el mismo punto sacando cada arma con el impacto del siguiente, demostrando tener una gran precisión  
-Idiota presumido- dijo por lo bajo el Inuzuka mientras refunfuñaba buscando la aprobación de Shino, quien solo levanto los hombros en señal de no querer discutir eso.  
Era impresionante pero realmente presumido, aunque nuevamente se sintió presionada al ser objeto de la mirada arrogante del Uchiha, le recordaba tanto a su padre, se alegraba se no haberse acercado a él… a diferencia de su club de fans, quienes comenzaron a alabar y comer la tierra que pisaba.  
Iruka lo felicito pero sin alabarlo, no quería inflar más su ego.  
-Bien dado que ya todos han pasado sería bueno practicara cada uno con un blanco, o simplemente descansen, relajen los músculos y aliméntense que en dos horas tomaremos clase de Taijutsu básico- dijo mientras se disponía a sentarse en una mesa y leer una especie de libro naranja con una señal de prohibición en la portada color rojo, lo observo varios segundo notando unas extrañas sonrisas que no le parecían muy alentadoras.  
-Eh Hinata, ¿te animas a practicar con nosotros?- pregunto el Inuzuka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era agradable al menos, Shino con su silencio tras él, y Kiba con su animo contagioso.  
-claro Inuzuka-san, si no es ningún inconveniente- respondió la Hyuuga con su típico formalismo aunque por dentro quería ser tan introvertida como aquella Namikaze, -"El Honor del Clan"- recordó a su padre decirle una y otra vez, tras cada fracaso.  
Nuevamente aquella presión sobre ella, la hizo girar su rostro para encarar la mirada atenta del Uchiha, quien era rodeado por la mayor parte de las ninjas de su generación, a Excepción a la rubia y ella misma.  
Al pensar en la rubia no pudo evitar girar su rostro en dirección a esta quien se encontraba practicando con Shikamaru y Choji, o más bien…explicándole paso a paso la manera correcta de sujetar y lanzar un shuriken.  
Por ultimo el chico pálido sentado junto a un árbol, con un lápiz y una libreta, escribiendo… o mejor dicho… ¿Dibujando?...  
-Me he dado cuenta…que observas mucho…- la voz de Shino un poco ronca para su corta edad, la saco de sus pensamientos, quien estaba de pie junto a ella.  
-¿Observando?- respondió dudosa la Hyuuga al no comprender bien las palabras el Abúrame.  
-o mejor dicho…más que observar… "Estudiando"...eres como yo con los insectos, buscando cual sería mejor para mi propósito- había dicho en pocas palabras lo que su padre le recordaba seguidamente…  
"Encontrar personas que la hiciese ser más fuerte"- era lo único que le importaba a su padre, el inútil poder y honor del clan- Algo así podría…decirse…- no podía admitirlo será una deshonra para su clan, ser tan evidente.  
-Bueno…siento mi curiosidad… y si no te has dado cuenta… Bienvenida al Campo de Guerra, El Uchiha te ha dado la bienvenida y la Haruno te ha tomado como rival – dijo fijándose en la mirada desafiante con la que Sakura veía a Hinata, haciendo que esta se fijara y lograba entender el por que de esto.  
-No tengo ningún interés por el Uchiha- respondió Hyuuga poniéndose junto al Abúrame evadiendo la mirada de la peli rosa.  
-Pero parece que él si por ti- dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde practicaba el Inuzuka.- Te ayudaremos…si no es posible- señalo con la cabeza a Kiba quien en esta ocasión acertaba cada blanco uno sacando al otro, de igual manera que el Uchiha había hecho- No resaltar y escapar de los rivales…al menos por ahora…es nuestro propósito-  
-"Con que campo de guerra"- dijo dado sentido a las palabras de Shino, realmente los había juzgado mal…no simplemente eran agradables…podrían serle útiles… ¿compañeros?...quizás… ¿Amigos?  
Fin  
000 palabras o más, pero es mucho que leer y a veces cansa a los lectores, así que haré el próximo capitulo desde el punto de vista de un personaje, ¿Cuál? Pues a esperar… jeje  
¿Qué les pareció un capitulo completamente desde el punto de vista de Hinata?... Sin timidez …por ahora, a pesar de la ausencia de nuestro rubio favorito, no sea otra fan del Uchiha, aunque sinceramente Sasuke también me cae bien como personaje, pero no pasara nada entre el Uchiha y Hinata…le tengo preparado algo mejor.  
Hizashi vivo…tengo un propósito para Neji… Shino y Kiba se contienen…Sai Estudiante… Shikamaru con ánimos…¿pero debido a que?...Ino sin interés en Sasuke y tan útil como lo demuestra su apellido … Sakura celosa Putapelochicle.  
Iruka pervertido, ¿Y naruto donde esta?... averigua más y más de este nuevo fic en la próxima actualización y deja tus dudas, burlas o comentarios en un Review o Post dependiendo de donde leas este fic.  
A ver, espero les haya gustado, y bueno…me tuve que abstener un poco de hacer una lucha y extenderme más debido a que no pude arreglar el ordenador… tiene un problema de conectividad y no he podido investigar en internet, jutsus y esas cosas, por eso no escribí ni un poco sobre el rubio, necesito tiempo para investigar ninjutsus posibles para un niño de 8.  
Sigo esperando posibles parejas para el rubio, e ideas para el fic, como a la final ninguno aporto ideas para un ninja sustituto de Yamanaka…este fic no tendrá heredero Yamanaka, lastimosamente el trió Ino-Shika-Cho que conocemos… acaba aquí…para dar paso a otro grupo, bienvenido Sai.  
Adios  
Próximamente en El Renacido Rikudou Sennin Capitulo 3: Rivalidad.


	4. Rivalidad

Notas de Autor: Bueno, visto que no parece haber sido del agrado de los lectores la continuación del fic… Decidí que ya no haré enfoques a profundidad de un solo personaje.

Capitulo 3-Rivalidad.

-Bien chicos, ahora ya descansados, tomaremos la clase de taijutsu, tomaran una parejas y practicaran los Kata indicados en el texto- el moreno sensei, había llevado a todos los alumnos a un campo junto a la Academia suficientemente grande para que todos pudiesen practicar los katas sin estorbarse entre si

-Shino… ¿cómo nos ocuparemos de Hinata, si es en pareja?-pregunto Kiba en cuclillas, mirando fijamente a la Hyuuga quien calentaba los músculos con ejercicios sencillos de calentamiento, y trote estático.

-Supongo…que no podremos hacer nada- respondió el Abúrame mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la peli rosa moviéndose entre las chicas en dirección a la de ojos perla.

-Puta frentona- gruño el Inuzuka por lo bajo mientras sus facciones se volvían caninas.

-"Apesta a problemas"- pensó la rubia mientras veía a Sakuro, caminar en largas sancadas en dirección a la chica de la familia Hyuuga…quien reconocía como la heredera del clan …-"Hinata"- recordó mientras temía un poco por su amiga.

Había notado las constantes miradas que el Uchiha lanzaba a la de cabello azulado, y el evidente enojo que sentía la Haruno por eso, realmente injustificado ya que al parecer a Hyuuga no le podría importar menos el azabache.

-Deberías ayudar…Futura Godaime Hokage- le hablaba a su espalda Shikamaru quien se había fijado en las intenciones de la Haruno.

-Vale- respondió con una sonrisa, comenzando a correr en dirección a Hinata, debía llegar primero que Sakura.

Esto era un poco tedioso para poder soportarlo por los siguientes 4años, y solo para poder tener vigilado al insoportable y egocéntrico Sasuke Uchiha, su maestro Danzo le había encomendado la labor de siempre vigilarle ya que ciertos rumores de un intento de derrocar el gobierno en Konoha de parte de aquel clan; realmente lo veía difícil ya que los dos genios de los Uchiha eran los principales informantes sobre esto, Itachi y Shusui Uchiha.

En fin, de nueva cuenta las jóvenes "ninjas" si así podría decirle ha aquellas perras en celo que intentaban acarrear la atención del Uchiha, sin preocuparse básicamente por el ideal de la Academia…madurar y mejorar aquellas patéticas habilidades que demostraban tener; conscientemente en la practica anterior había fallado uno de los Shuriken con el propósito de no resaltar y sobresalir del grupo…nunca espero que la gran mayoría fuesen tan patéticos como para incluso fallar todos los blancos; a excepción de la Hyuuga, la Namikaze, El Nara, posiblemente Inuzuka y Aburame…a y claro como olvidar al vanidoso Uchiha…

Sabía que aquella rabia que sentía contra el Uchiha no eran celos ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente la rabia por tener que retenerse y no matar al crio de una vez.

Luego de las indicaciones de Iruka; Sai había decidido esperar por algún retador al no conocer a nadie, observo expectante como aquella…horripilante cabeza de algodón caminaba en zancadas hacia la Hyuuga, noto con sus facciones que estaba enojada y seguramente por que el Uchiha no despegaba ni por un minuto la vista de la de ojos perla, mientras que esta parecía solo estar interesada en seguir mejorando casi comiendo el libro de texto para así almacenar la información…"claro como si fuese posible"-pensó inocentemente el chico pálido mientras observaba aquellos textos en su bolso con la idea de comerlo y aprender como ser…"Humano" sin tanto esfuerzo.

Giro su rostro de nueva cuenta hacia el recién formado grupo de la Hyuuga, para percatarse que la única que no se había fijado en las intenciones de la Haruno había sido ella, ya que el Aburame parecía mirar en dirección a ella…pero como saberlo con aquellas gafas que no dejaban ver sus ojos y aquella chaqueta que tapaba la mitad de su rostro con ese cuello elevado, por otra parte el Inuzuka parecía devorar a la chica mientras parecía gruñir y morder sus propios labios con los colmillos sobresalientes.

Aunque de un segundo a otro paso algo que realmente no esperaba, una estela dorada paso fugazmente entre todos cruzando prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos 50 metros que era la mitad del campo actual, justo para Ino Namikaze reapareciera a cm de la Hyuuga con las muñecas en su cintura y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Serás mi pareja ¡dattebane!- dijo en casi un grito la chica causando un repingo en la Hyuuga que realmente no entendía la situación.

-bueno…claro…esta bien- dijo la de ojos perlados tartamudeando debido a la vergüenza por una actitud tan explosiva.

Por su parte Sai realmente se había sorprendido con esa velocidad, esa velocidad era absurda para una chica de su edad y a pesar de haber sido entrenada por su padre, eso era absurdo…ni el que no era considerado humano por lo arduo de su entrenamiento había alcanzado esa velocidad.

Sonrío auténticamente mientras observaba a la rubia y la hyuuga comenzar con los katas, a su vez los dos chicos se habían calmado y comenzaban a practicar junto a ellas, por su lado Sakura al ver arruinada su oportunidad regreso al grupo de fans que seguían discutiendo quien se emparejaría con Sasuke; mientras que a este ultimo no lo veía entre ellas.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?- la voz chillona pero un poco madura lo hizo virar su rostro un poco para encontrarse con aquel quien faltaba, el Uchiha parecía un poco fastidiado por tener que hablarle pero tendría que dejar que este hablara.

-¿Si?...¿En qué?- respondió con una voz suave mientras miraba al Uchiha girar hacia sus fans que aun no se habían percatado de la ausencia de este.-¿Eres gay?- respondió un poco apresurado preocupado por donde iban los caminos de la petición.

-¿Ah?...¡NO!- grito un poco sonrojado el uchiha y algo molesto pero sin exaltarse mucho para llamar la atención de las chicas-Solo no quiero seguir siendo acosado…no podre mejorar-

¿Por qué necesitas mejorar?- pregunto un poco interesado del porque la necesidad de fuerza del chico…quizás tuviese algo que ver con la rebelión Uchiha.

-Necesito superar a mi hermano, y ser considerado un igual y no simplemente la sombra de él- comento con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro pero realmente parecía decidido.

Le había dicho que lo vigile, esta era una buena ocasión para ser más cercano… además nunca dijeron…"No lo ayudes a ser fuerte" –Esta bien Sasu-uke, será un honor para caballero Sai- dijo en tono de broma que a pesar de molestar al Uchiha también le causo algo de gracia.

-Hmp- gruño por lo bajo el Uchiha no pasando desapercibo por Sai, antes de comenzar a practicar, ahora atrayendo evidentemente la atención de las Fans Girl que comenzaban a pelear entre ellas por el hecho de haberlo perdido de vista.

"Esto será algo entretenido a final de cuentas"-fueron los pensamientos de Sai mientras esquivaba las ultima secuencia de golpes del Kata propinado por Sasuke, luego corrigiendo algunos fallos en él.

-Objetivo localizado- se escucho decir por el transmisor implantado en su oreja; Un Hombre Gordo y de baja estatura con un traje rojo, unas gafas redondas y una matusa de cabello desmarañado, respondía al nombre de "Gatou" o así habían descubierto al final de algunos años-un segundo…- volvió a decir en susurro mientras observaba como el hombresito se acercaba a una pareja de ANBU provenientes de la aldea de la lluvia; uno bastante alto vestido con pantalones de grises con pequeñas franjas negras ajustados por encima de su cintura casi cubriendo su ombligo, unos calentadores en sus muñecas y piernas de camuflaje gris, un cinturón en su pecho que ajustaba su espada en la espalda, mientras que el otro vestía un kimono tradicional azul oscuro y una mascara de ANBU bastante desgastada-Tiburón y Conejo en visión…-

-Deja de usar esos estúpidos apodos- le respondieron por el transmisor sacándole una sonrisa al chico que se encontraba totalmente mezclado con la maleza, hasta una cierta porción de camuflaje había usado para darle más realismo a su misión de observación.

Aunque realmente no era necesario… estaba aproximadamente a 600 metros de los objetivos… simplemente había sido enviado para entrenar su alcance visual…y era realmente impresionante la distancia que podría alcanzar posiblemente 1km si llega a usar el Chraka de Kurama.

Gracias a la relación entre los Bijuus y el Rinnegan, no había sido ningún problema el controlar el Chraka de este, a pesar que su relación con Kurama estaba bastante fortalecida gracias a las semejancias que este encontraba en Jiraiya y el Antiguo Rikudou Sennin a demás de las cantidades inmensurables de chakra, el Rinnegan, La bondad que el pequeño mostraba estaba fuera de lo normal, Ayudarlo fue lo mejor que le había sucedido.

-Listo infiltración confirmada- la voz de Nagato por el transmisor le distrajo de su labor de espionaje, viro el rostro hacia donde se encontraba el Uzumaki mayor a unos 400 metros de distancia tras él, este a diferencia de Jiraiya no se camuflajeaba …siquiera se encontraba escondido, solo estaba allí vistiendo aquella armadura roja similar a las de los samurái con una camisa roja debajo de esta ajustada al cuello, ahora sin usar su bandana de ame típica, sino que ahora usaba una especie de casco con el símbolo del Sabio de los seis camino marcado en medio, con una especie de cachos saliendo del casco exageradamente similar a la que uso el Rikidou Sennin tiempo atrás; El también tenia un conjunto similar solo que varias veces más pequeño aunque no se lo había colocado por su jugarreta de camuflaje… no quería tener que irlo a lavar cuando Konan lo descubriera.

Comenzó a caminar en Dirección a Nagato mientras que hablaban por el transmisor, el Uzumaki mayor había descubierto que gracias aquellas piezas metálicas implantadas en el sistema de Chakra podían comunicarse entre ellos, sin la necesidad de aquellos enormes aparatos que poseían las aldeas.

-Jiraiya es sorprendente el alcance visual de tu Rinnegan además que con la sincronía que obtiene con el Chakra del Kyuubi- no termino porque el rubio interrumpió a Nagato

-Se llama Kurama, Nagato-baka-oniisama- corrigió a Nagato sacando una estruendosa risa del Bijuu que solo fue escuchada por el uzumaki menor.

-Ehh tu mocoso detente- la voz de un hombre vestido con harapos viejos y gastados con una katana oxidada, con una bolsa a su costado aparentemente vacía, le apuntaba con el arma y una pose un poco ridícula para considerarle siquiera un Zamurai- Dame todo lo que tengas o te pico a la mitad- la voz desesperada del hombre le revelo que seguramente era primera vez que hacia algo así.

Jiraiya suspiro un poco antes de desaparecer de la vista del hombre y reaparecer a centímetros de él, coger la espada por el "filo" y aplastarla con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha daba un empujón al hombre que instantáneamente cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del impulso.-antes de un asalto…al menos procura tener un arma con filo- dijo soltando los restos de espada que quedaron en su puño a la vez que el rostro del hombre se deformaba por el horror.-…y procura que tu rival … no tenga ninguna base ninja…samurái…y dudando por tu nivel…sería hasta recomendable solo robarle a niños sin ningún conocimiento en artes marciales…eres patéticamente débil… dedícate…a algo más acople a tus habilidades- dijo con un mirada de compasión mientras volvía a desaparecer de la vista del hombre pero esta vez alejándose completamente del lugar.

-¡Que poético Jiraiya-chan! – se escuchaba desde el comunicador a Nagato que había escuchado cada palabra del uzumaki menor gracias a que este tenia activo aun el dispositivo, solo podía apagarse con una secuencia de sellos.

-¡No me digas así! – Gruño el Jinchuriki mientras pensaba en sus palabras- Debo aconsejar al ser humano…cuidarlo y salvarlo… No por nada seré El Próximo Rikudou Sennin- dijo muy animado el rubio mientras que esta vez si hacia los sellos y apagaba el comunicador.

Fin Capitulo 3

Notas Autor

**Josmanavas1989**: Ehh muchas gracias, no había podido publicar debido a que no había tenido tiempo, pero hoy he agarrado un dia para esto

**fatty rose malfoy: **me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y aqui esta la actualización jeje

**Alex: **a pocas palabras grandes agradecimientos jeje xD es un dicho de mi abuelo, solo quiero decir que muchas gracias por leerlo y que bien que te guste ;) See you later

**sayuri1707: **Ciertamente entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero es que no me gusta mucho crear OC que serìan personajes propios, así que elimine a Ino Yamanaka y le he cambiado el apellido y el protagonismo en el fic.

**HiNaThItHa.16241:** Absolutamente como demuestra este fic Sai tendrà más emociones, Ino no será fan de Sasuke...pero lastimablemente no será muy amiga de Sakura, eventualmente Naruto controlara su dojutsus hasta el punto de poder desactivarlo y activarlo a placer, por ahora tendremos a un rubio de ojos lavanda con multiples aros, pronto...tendra más protagonismo el grupo de Naruto(Jiraiya) y compañia.

Proximo Capitulo en EL Renacido Rikudou Sennin : Capitulo 4: Masacres.


	5. Masacre Parte 1

Bueno este capitulo es especial ya que el personaje será uno de mis favoritos, muchos crearan saber en que me baso para el titulo… pero les cambiaré esa mentalidad en un momento. Jeje

A lo mejor se imaginen que pasara apenas lean el principio.

NOTAA: este capitulo no tendrá CASII NADA DE NARUTO como tal.

Capitulo 4- Masacre 1 Parte.

**-"Que dolor"-** pensaba refiriéndose al contundente golpeteo en sus piernas, sentía que las perdería, agradeciendo que aun se movieran y no tambalearan, se sentiría idiota junto aquellos novatos, su sensei les había otorgado a sus mascaras a las proezas entre los Jounnin tanto jóvenes como ya mayores.

En ese momento tenia extrañaba aquellos del escuadrón de asesinato, Kage, Baku, Tora hasta el imbécil de Ushi, eran a pesar de fuertes y leales, sabían tomárselo con calma y divertirse.

No entendía porque Minato insistía tanto en convertirlo en capitán de escuadrón, por fin alcanzo el nivel e inmediatamente había salido en una misión de Rastreo, la misión en si fue fácil a pesar de ser novatos, cada uno era brillante en su labor.

Primero que nada tenía a Tenzou…o mejor conocido como Yamato, se lo había revelado a pesar de que debería considerarse un secreto oficial, en fin… es su propia seguridad, no habría por que reportarlo; este chico era simplemente un maestro del sigilo, como un buen ninja debería ser, además para el uso practico de su jutsu eran viviendas inmediatas gracias a su labor… y al momento de ser rudos… el elemento madera era simplemente impresionante y despiadado

Recordó un poco el mar de sangre y astillas causado en los bosques en el rastreo de un escuadrón desertor de Iwagakure, habían estado robando mercancía y riquezas de los pueblos en el país del fuego por ende pidieron ayuda ha Konoha; el bestial ataque causado por parte de Yamato al fijarse en un grupo de 4 ninjas de mayor edad, despedazando en jirones las ya escasas ropas de una aldeana de no más de 14 años, lo hicieron enfurecer y usar uno de los jutsus más salvajes de su repertorio**- Bosque Ataúd- **las ramas se formaban de casi cualquier sitio, desde las gruesas rocas hasta los lagos cercanos, atacado con fiereza atravesando a uno y a otro partiéndolo a la mitad, o encajándolo como si de adorno navideño se tratase.

Los pocos valientes que intentaron atacarlos, eran interceptados por más ramas esta vez prevenientes del mismo Yamato, enloquecido por la furia, los cobardes solo optaron por escapar y los muy pocos afortunados se topaban con Itachi o Shusui Uchiha.

Itachi por su parte era callada, sereno, algo orgulloso pero no parecía el típico Uchiha, Egocéntrico y Testarudo, en cambio podría decir que era el que mejor le caía de su escuadrón aunque simplemente era un poco insoportable tener que percibir su mirada atenta en cada jutsu en un intento de copiarle a la perfección.

Contra los ninjas de Iwa, utilizaba su extrema velocidad picándolos rápidamente con su katana inyectada en Chakra Raiton, a otros muy alejados de él, solo les esperaban las llamas insaciables del Amateuraso y tenia entendido que eso no era todo su poder, tuvo que admitir que era muy bueno en eso de copiar cuando repentinamente atravesaba enemigos con su Chidori.

Por su lado Shusui no tenia en vano el apodo de "Cuerpo parpadeante", su cuerpo parecía intangible unos segundos mientras desaparecía y reaparecías a metros de distancia cortando con su katana los cuerpos de sus enemigos, casi tan rápido como su sensei podría decir**-"jamás tan bueno"-** rio.

El por su parte…era sencillamente un chico estúpidamente animado…le recordaba mucho a su amigo fallecido Obito Uchiha, extrovertido y zángano…un poco holgazán y bullicioso…. Sin duda era el que peor le caía por recordarle tanto su debilidad.

Paso su mano por la su cien justu a un lado de su ojo con Sharingan tapado con su mascara de lobo, estaba un poco joven…pero ya estaba pensando en retirarse de ser ANBU…muchas emociones…quizás entrenar críos en la academia…o un equipo…para nunca estar muy lejos de la acción.

Sonrío por aquellos pensamiento que desde pequeño nunca imagino decir…necesitaba alejarse de tanta sangre.

Casi parecía irónico luego de su altercado en el que seguramente luego de Yamato el era el más sumido en sangre, su kenjutsu propio parecía dar muchos frutos, recordando como picaba decenas de rivales en todas sus misiones, o simplemente eran atravesados por su Raikiri.

Ajusto un poco su bufanda roja que a pesar de no ser parte del uniforme ANBU el no podía evitar usar, fue la ultima prenda que tejió Rin antes de ser asesinada…por sus propias manos.

A decir verdad…la extrañaba de una manera poco normal para un simple compañero, luego de su muerte comprendió…que realmente había sido la chica ideal para él, ni las seductoras palabras ni ilusiones eróticas que podía hacer Kurenai les eran suficientes...

Volviendo al incesable dolor en sus piernas- "**Aguanta" –**le decía casi mentalmente a sus piernas, mientras intentaba acelerar y no perder el paso que no parecía decaer en los otros tres.

Las enormes puertas de Konoha ya se asomaban en el Horizonte… para ser Aldea Escondida entre las hojas… no estaba escondida…y mucho menos entre hojas…

La velocidad que llevaban al entrar hizo despertar a los guardias nocturnos de la puerta, siempre le causo gracia que a pesar de ser guardias distintos todo el que vigilará la entrada…dormitaba tarde o temprano.

Sus pasos los llevaron rápidamente aquella torre roja que sobresalía de las demás, la oficina del Hokage se encontraba en la sima, no perdería el tiempo entrando respetuosamente, así que mientras los tres menos entraban por las puertas, el salto fuertemente y corrió por las paredes de la torre hasta la oficina en la que siempre su sensei dejaba una ventana abierta.

No le pareció ninguna sorpresa verlo recostado del sofá mientras que algunos clones terminaban el papeleo, era un hombre de acción, no estaba hecho para aquellas labores.

Se acerco rápidamente hasta el Namikaze y con poca fuerza golpeo su cabeza con el puño- ** A ver sensei, que están por llegar los novatos- **sin discutir ni formar alboroto, el rubio desapareció y reapareció sobre la silla en su escritorio, firmando algunos papeles que apenas y le daba tiempo a ojear.

Al los pocos segundos los tres ANBU restante abrían las puertas para ver a el una decena de rubios haciendo papeleo y al de cabello plateado sentado en el sillón de la estancia leyendo su atesorado libro Icha Icha edición Delux, la más reciente escrita por Jiraiya Sennin de Konoha.

**-"Adiós dolor"- ** pensó aliviado el Hatake al sentir como se relajaban sus piernas.

-**Entonces os fue perfectamente en la misión…no llevan ni tres días fuera- **dijo el Namikaze mirando de reojo a Kakashi sabiendo que este ocultaba su cansancio sentándose, por su parte los otros tres ANBU parecen hasta dispuesto de hacer otra misión… pero tendría que ser considerado con su alumno…y más por lo que posiblemente fuese a suceder- **realmente esta vez no es necesario un informe detallado… Kakashi me gustaría te quedarás…- **una mirada de reprimenda de parte de Itachi lo hizo considerar hablar en ese momento…pero no podría esperar más –** Itachi…tú igual- **esto no sería fácil

Los otros tres se retiraron no sin antes Shusui diera una mirada a el Hokage y luego a su primo Itachi-**No me esperes- **dijo en voz baja Itachi pero lo suficiente para que Shusui escuchara.

Kakashi miraba expectante a su Sensei, mientras este formulaba las palabras necesarias y apropiadas para el momento- **…¿Qué tan leal le serías a la Aldea…Kakashi?- ** dijo en tono serio algo muy poco frecuente en él cosa que alerto mucho al Hatake.

-**Daría mi vida por Konoha…Hokage-sama- **respondió solemne mientras guardaba su libro y tomaba puesto junto a Itachi que lo veía con…cierta lastima.

-**y no esperaría menos de ti- **respondió mientras al igual que Kakashi se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia ambos-**…necesitamos a un ninja…que logre sacrificar todo…por el bien de la aldea…- **a la final las palabras por más pensadas que fueron…sonaron igual de tétricas que simplemente "Suicídate", un repingo en Kakashi fue totalmente esperado para Minato, aunque apenas podía ver su rostro, podía deducir que apretaba los dientes por la impotencia…-**Los Uchiha… intentarán derrocar el gobierno…con un golpe interno proporcionado bajo ordenes de Fugaku Uchiha, El consejo había decidido enviar a Itachi a encargarse de ellos…pero simplemente pareció una labor muy arriesgada para un novato…-** no sabía que más decir…simplemente vio como la comisura a nivel de los labios se movía un poco y fruncía el ceño

-¿**Esperas que mate a mis propios compañeros de Aldea?- ** dijo neutral Hatake soltando un escasa rabia por lo que podría seguir adelante…

-**y no solo eso Kakashi…luego desertaras de la aldea…y buscarás a aquellos que se hacen llamar Akatsuki…necesito te unas a ellos… y recopiles toda la información pedida…en 5 días empezarás con tu misión- ** soltó todo de golpe dejando perplejo a Kakashi que ya había comenzado a planear su retiro…-**¿podemos contar contigo?-** una lagrima de culpa recorrió las mejillas del rubio mientras veía el semblante de impotencia que había generado en su único alumno vivo.

-**Entendido…Me retiro hasta el día de la misión, espero entiendan- **dijo de una manera apagada mientras en un torbellino de hojas desaparecía en dirección desconocida.

**-Eso no era parte del plan…Yo acabaría con todos y adicional iría a por Akatsuki… para así poder salvar la vida de Sasuke- **gruño Itachi un poco furioso por no haber cumplido el acuerdo

-**Si…pero al consejo le pareció más prudente mandar a un veterano…y a pesar de su rango y habilidad…siempre será considerado hijo de un cobarde…les parecía que más valor le da tener a los 3 últimos Uchiha con vida**- Respondió ahogadamente por aquel nudo en su garganta debido al sentimiento de traición de su parte…realmente no era lo que quería…pero el consejo tenía igual opinión que era muy distinta a la de él.

-**¿tres uchiha?- ** solo había logrado acordar salvarse él y su hermano… quien más entraba en el listado.

-**Por supuesto el segundo informante…Shusui, no se darían el gusto de perder a "El de Cuerpo Parpadeante"-** dijo Minato mientras por la ventana veía la cabeza esculpida de su sensei- **"¿Qué harías tú?"- **pensó imaginando como su maestro sacrificaría su vida por evitar tal condena.

**-13 años han pasado Obito- ** dijo mientras observaba la piedra de los caídos en aquel campo de entrenamiento, coloco su dedo sobre el nombre de su amigo que precisamente estaba junto al nombre de su padre y al de su compañera Rin-**Por como van las cosas…no durare en estar con ustedes- ** era posible que muriera entrando en Akatsuki, debido a que tenia entendido que grandes ninjas que titulaban en el libro Bingo estaban allí.

-**No deberías pensar de esa manera- **le sobresalto un poco las palabras de una chica a su espalda, giro rápidamente mientras posaba sus ojos en aquella chica que lo cogió desprevenido.- ** y si quieres seguir pensando así yo puedo matarte aquí y ahora-** le dijo un poco chillona pero parecía ir en serio

Una mujer de aproximadamente su edad, ojos castaño claro, cabello violeta sujeto por una cola de cabello, con un abrigo color marrón sobre un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde los muslos hasta el cuello, con una mini falda de color naranja oscuro, con su protector en la frente, un pequeño colgante similar a un colmillo de serpiente en un gruego cordón en lugar de cadena, para evitar que fuese fácilmente arrancado en combate un reloj de pulsera y espinilleras, una correa color azul oscuro alrededor de su cintura delgada con una hoja como hebilla, tanto su cadera como sus pechos eran voluminosos algo que atrajo sexualmente a Kakashi, no por nada era seguidor de los libros Icha Icha Paradice, pero en ese momento no tenia ánimos para ser casa nova.

**-¿Deseas morir?- **dijo un poco amargado mientras se acercaba a ella expulsando algo de su instinto asesino… como buen sabueso sabia usar lo necesario y no aumentar su alcance así solo lo sentiría ella.-**y si quieres yo puedo matarte aquí y ahora- **repitió hipotéticamente hablando la frase de la Kunoichi que al contrario de estar amenazada solo bufo, notaba por sus facciones y olor que no era precisamente valiente…solo osada…porque fue evidente para él que si se sentía atemorizada.

**-Solo inténtalo- **comento colocándose en guardia y a su ves sacando varios Kunai.

-**"debía educar a su presa"- **clásico de un can, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en dirección de la chica quien quedo impresionada por la velocidad del Hatake, pero no se inmuto esquivo los golpes propinados por Kakashi, mientras le arrojaba los Kunai que simplemente eran bloqueados por el protector de sus guantes; lo peor que podría provocarle de esa manera era migraña por el chirrido provocado al chocar metales.

Seguido Kakashi volvía atacar con fiereza y la kunoichi solo bloqueaba con la punta de sus Kunai, no contaba con quelas espinilleras de su uniforme bloqueaban el peligro y hacían más contundente los golpes.

Luego de dar 5 patadas, los brazos con los que se bloqueaba eran arrojados con fuerza a un lado al no poder contener el impacto, la chica solo gruñía mientras saltaba a un lado.

De nueva cuenta lanzo Kunai's para defenderse y realizo unos sellos, -**Mandara no Jin- **rápidamente media docena de serpientes se deslizaban de sus brazos al suelo, buscando morder al ANBU.

-**RAIKIRI- **los sellos realizados tenían una velocidad casi inaudita y peor para la kunoichi fue ver como sus serpientes eran destrozadas a la vez, luego una mano en sus piernas le puso la piel de gallina y no pudo màs que soltar un grito- **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu**- la tierra se hundió bajo la chica mientras era enterrada hasta el cuello en la tierra, segundos después Kakashi salió por otro agujero y miro mofándose de la chica-**Quieta…perfecto- **dijo con tono de burla antes de caminar hacia ella y mirarla con una sonrisa … que podría considerarse egocéntrica.-**¿cómo te llamas debilucha?- **le pregunto antes de pasar de largo y seguir caminando en dirección a su casa.

-¡**MALDITO IDIOTA, SACAME DE AQUÍ!- **gritaba la Kunoichi oyendo a su espalda los pasos del peli plateado alejándose poco a poco- **IMBECIL RECUERDA. ANKO MITARASHI! SE VENGARA!- **seguía gritando mientras intentaba escapar de ahí.

Luego de llegar a su casa, se desvistió y comenzó a tomar una ducha- **"Con que Anko Mitarashi"- ** dijo entre suspiros causados por el placer del agua caliente rodando por su definido cuerpo- **Maldita loca…termino animándome un poco – **dijo para si mismo recostándose un poco de la pared, sería bueno…una ducha en una bañera…podría recortarse y leer…bueno…ya no valdría la pena comprar una, de nueva cuenta sus ojos se apagaron recordando porque se sentía mal.

Simplemente era injusto que su tranquila vida ahora sería arruinada por un clan ajeno a él, tendría que explicarle a sus invocaciones de perros que sucedería y no podían revelar información sobre su paradero a los demás ninjas con el legado de los Perros.

Por ahora solo dormiría, luego de su baño camino hasta su cama y se tendió en ella, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que cayera en un gran sueño.

Un pequeño siseo le hizo despertarse repentinamente, justo a tiempo para esquivar el abrazo de una serpiente estranguladora, recordaba ese jutsu- **Jagei Jubaku**- escucho decirlo de nueva cuenta con temor giro su rostro, para su alivio ver a una Kunoichi muy sucia y sudorosa con algunos fragmentos de piedra en su ropa, con algunas serpientes rodeándola y acechando a Kakashi- **Te dije… que me vengaría- ** la frase le dio algo de risa, pues…simplemente aun no se vengaba pero sería bueno jugar un poco más con ella

-**Raiton Kage Bushin no Jutsu- **dijo antes de que 10 Kakashi aparecieran en la habitación atacando todos a la vez a las serpientes, siendo mordidos y explotando instantáneamente dejado tras su explosión rayos eléctricos que achicharraron cada aparato eléctrico y a su vez a las serpientes de Anko, -**Sennen Goroshi (mil años de dolor)- **dijo con una voz macabra Kakashi antes de llevar acabo su técnica e introducir ambos dedos en el trasero de la Kunoichi, haciendo que esta avergonzada se girara y golpeara con una patada el rostro del Hatake, que instantáneamente desapareció en una explosión eléctrica choqueando a la de cabello violeta, otra explosión en la cama se dio haciendo girar de nuevo a la chica, para ver al de cabellos plateados reírse estrepitosamente.

-** Me estas cabreando ero-ANBU- ** dijo sonrojada la peli violeta mirando a un muy sonriente Kakashi, no se había fijado hasta ese momento, pero a pesar tener el cabello plateado, tenia una figura bastante ejercitada, no parecía muy mayor a decir verdad…quizás unos años más que ella- ¿**eres como Tsunade-sama… usando jutsus para parecer más joven?- **dijo haciendo callar por un segundo al Hataka que de nueva cuenta volvió a reír cabreando aun más a la chica.

-**No, no lo hago- **dijo entre risas-** apenas tengo 27 años.- **un repingo le hizo acordarse de aquel sempai prodigio de cabello blanco, ciclope y con una manía por ocultar su rostro

-¿**Eres el legendario Ninja que copia, Kakashi Hatake?- **el hombre solo asintió mientras ella desfallecía, luego de que el peli plateado fuese promovido a Jounnin con tan solo 14 años ella había perdido todo rastro de él, pero hasta entonces ella siempre había sido una de sus "fangirls" por así decirlo pero algo más retirada…nunca se atrevió a hablarle.- **¡Retirada!- ** grito Anko antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

El rostro de estupefacción en Kakashi quedo marcado en su rostro mientras las sombras la engullían.

**5 días antes de la misión **

Kakashi había decidido abandonas las misiones de escuadrón hasta que llegara el día…prácticamente sería traicionado por la aldea al ser mandado a una misión que lo condenaría, pero pensando bien las cosas…nunca hubo nada que lo atara a ese lugar… ciertamente admiraba a su Sensei…pero parecía que eso llego a su fin, no tenia pupilos…ni amorío… ni algún lugar, antes había considerado entrenar a los hijos de su sensei…pero luego del ataque del Kyuubi y la perdida del hijo mayor..Naruto, Kushina y Minato se habían vuelto muy sobre protectores con Ino, solo ellos le enseñaban, y a pesar de ser enviada a la academia, dos ANBU de protección vigilaban atentamente cada movimiento de la niña, Sayu una mujer de cabellos morados y el otro… Iruka Umino.

En fin, solo lo hacían por las relaciones de su hija, y no marginarla de la sociedad.

Por otro lado, sus compañeros muertos no eran más que un recuerdo doloroso que lo acechaba a diario en la aldea, su familia estaba completamente arrasada y su padre falleció…luego de una misión fallida…con el rumor de haberlo encontrado luego de haberse suicidado.

En cuanto al amor…bueno…Kurenai era buena en la cama, y debido a que era una de esas psicópatas Fangirl de cuando chico… podía pedirle casi cualquier cosa y ella accedía sin rechinar, una faceta muy distinta a la que muestra frente a sus compañeros de ser una chica auto didacta e independiente de los hombres.

Al salir de su recamara vistiendo sus antiguas prendas de Jounnin, había puesto a lavar su anterior uniforme, debido a que ciertas intrusas (lombrices localizadoras) habían hecho desastre con ellas, -**"así me había encontrado"- ** pensó en el momento de percatarse de eso.

Con esta ropa no tenia necesidad de usar aquella molesta mascara, aunque de igual manera tapaba su rostro y su ojo como normalmente lo hacia, solo que ahora llevaba la bufanda roja atada al cuello, a pesar del calor…no se desharía de ella.

Se detuvo frente al restaurante donde siempre veía almorzar a Ino y sus amigos, sacudió un poco la cabeza y prefirió no entrar…siempre se encontraba con su antiguo sensei dentro.

Sin mirar a donde caminaba paseaba por las calles recibiendo miradas variadas, algunos de orgullos al reconocerlo y otros de desprecio… y lastima por el mismo motivo…Su Famoso padre.

Volvía hacerle fama a su nombre, Kakashi…Espantapájaros, los pájaros serian las demás personas mientras que él los espantaría, Hatake era campo, y en representación Su vida…sería el campo.

Hasta su nombre daba referencia a ser un Exiliado.

Un olor agradable le hizo girar su rostro para encontrarse con aquel restaurante de Dangos y demás, sin pensarlo más entro-**"hay que ser de gustos abiertos a posibilidades"- ** pensó sonriente mientras pasaba removiendo las cortinas de la entrada.

Al acercarse a la barra, leyó ligeramente el menú sintiendo cierta atracción y curiosidad por cierto platillo –**Me da 2 Raciones de Anko Mitarashi**(Aquellos que no sepan es un Dango bañado en dulce)- un empujón lo hizo moverse a un lado mientras una Kunoichi de mediana estatura le pasaba por un lado.

-**¡ A mi igual!- ** grito la chica mientras colocaba el dinero en la mesa y una sonrisa muy alegre- **¡y una botella de Sake!- **grito de nuevo haciendo exaltar a las personas cercanas.

-**Aparte de Débil, glotona y borracha**- dijo Kakashi fijándose en quien era la chica, esta pareció tensarse al reconocer la voz y de nueva cuenta giro su rostro con una mueca de nerviosismo.-**¿Bu?- ** trato de actuar como un fantasma para darle una razón para aquella expresión.

-¿**qué… quee haces allá, digo acá…es decir aquí?-** los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada al hacerle enredar las palabras y tartamudear en el intento.

-**¿Qué podría hacer en un Restaurante de Dangos?...¿Buscándote para probar nuevos jutsus?- ** el sarcasmo en su voz hizo enojar de nuevo a la Mitarashi que simplemente quería ser cortes…de una manera ruda.

-**Maldito espantapájaros- **se defendió tomando en cuenta el apodo que usaban los chicos de su generación celosos de él.

A diferencia de siempre que hablaba o decía algo, esta vez Kakashi solo cambio su mirada a una seria, cogió los Dangos que segundos atrás habían colocado en al mesa, y se retiro a sentarse sin decir absolutamente nada, retiro su mascara dejando a algunos perplejos por lo bello de su rostro inclusive ha Anko, que jamás lo había visto sin ella.

Probo el primero saboreando cada gramo del platillo-**"Esta bueno…"-** pensó desganadamente antes de proseguir comiendo, rodo sus ojos por el local fijándose en el hecho de que un cierto porcentaje de las mujeres parecían risueñas con su presencia, pero algo le llamo la atención, en la pared, una vitrina de cristal reforzado, dentro una espada bastante desgastada y rosta a la mitad era exhibida como una gran obra.-**"Curioso"- **

**-¿Te interesa saber la historia de esa espada?- **la voz de un hombre a su lado le llamo la atención virándose para ver a un hombre delgado, con un delantal blanco y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tenia tiempo así que sería un buen entretenimiento, simplemente asintió, Mientras el hombre sonreía y se sentaba frente a él.

-**"en pocas palabras, tiempo atrás trabaje para un comerciante en la aldea oculta entre las olas, Gatou…era un terrible jefe, era su esclavo me daba poco para todo lo que tenia que hacer, tuve que ser testigo hasta de muchas atrocidades- ** decía con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz, puesto que claramente ser marginado no era del agrado de nadie-**un día ha sabiendas que Gatou iría a las afueras de la aldea a recibir a unos mercenarios y llevaría a la elite de su guardia, decidí escapar, en el camino me enfrente con un mercenario que acababa de llegar un burdel, y además de la ebriedad…cansado de tener relaciones…- **dijo con un poco de vergüenza al recordar la única razón por la que había podido ganar el altercado- **Tome su espada y corrí por mi vida, no había comido en días y realmente estaba desesperado, necesitaba algo- **dijo mientras apretaba sus manos-**a la cercanía vi a un chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos curiosos, además de ir tan sucio o más que yo, parecía llevar un bolso repleto de cosas…sin pensarlo intente robarle…-** un asesinato seguramente…realmente no entendía por que el orgullo de exhibir algo tan atroz**-Grande fue mi sorpresa al observar al chico desaparecer en un pestañear y reaparecer a centímetros de mi, romper mi espada solo con sus manos y con tan solo empujarme con su mano derecha, poder tumbarme…- **fue curioso que dijera todo eso pero seguía sin comprender el porque de todo- **Al recoger los restos de la espada camine hasta un lago y encontré a un hombre comiendo tranquilamente de un pescado…amablemente me ofreció algunos que había conseguido y me conto que el chico con el que me había encontrado…era el espíritu de la bondad… El Renacido Rikudou Sennin… desde entonces a donde quiera que lleve la espada…he tenido suerte…eso hace 2 años…y ya tengo un local- **dijo sonriendo animadamente, dejando impactado totalmente al peli plateado, sin creer realmente si era un cuento de ficción o una mentira más…tendría tiempo para averiguarlo…ese sería su primer objetivo al salir de Konoha.

Toda la historia había sido escuchada por la Kunoichi que por curiosidad… y cierto magnetismo por el peli blanco se sento en la mesa continua a la de él.

Luego de comer y dar la gracias al señor por la historia Kakashi se despidió con la mano y salió del local sin siquiera observar a la Kunoichi que no despegaba su vista de él, que furiosa tomaba otra copa de nueva cuenta.

Nuevamente en su recamara tomo un baño y se recostó leyó un poco de su libro…aunque por primera vez…la lujuria no llegaba a él… aun no entendía pro que se enojo tanto con Anko por solo decirle espantapájaros…estaba acostumbrado…debe ser por su situación actual.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto guardo el libro en su bolso ninja, y durmió…cayendo rápidamente en manos de Morfeo

-**hip** Idiotaaa- **escucho un grito mientras que igual manera a la noche anterior tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar esta vez un puñetazo que parecía simplemente un golpe de aldeano, porque ni chakra llevaba adjunto-**Te odio hip**- **dijo de nueva cuenta Anko lanzando una patada que fue detenido por Kakashi con una sola mano-** Siii claro muy fuerte….- **de nuevo intento golpearle con su otra pierna quedando totalmente en el airé y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo…-**Has ganado este Round- **dijo señalándolo desde el suelo con sus mejillas rojas y los ojos desenfocados- **Retiradaaa!- ** grito intentando hacer un jutsu pero su estado de alcohol era tanto que realmente ni chakra concentraba

-**Alcoholica- **dijo gruñendo Kakashi sujetando a la peli violeta y llevándola al baño, la sentó en la ducha, abriendo la ducha…esta espabilo inmediatamente como si de un gato se tratara, aunque Kakashi no la soltó y la mantuvo un buen rato bajo el agua, hasta que esta estaba completamente atenta y sobria.

-**Abusador…- **dijo entre dientes Anko mirando con un puchero a Kakashi, este solo arqueo lacejas

-**Lo dice la que invade mi cuarto todos los días, y me llama por un apodo tan insultante- **dijo calmadamente mientras le secaba el cabello a la chica con una toalla limpia.

-**Esto…perdón, realmente no quería ofenderte y lo de tu casa…cualquiera podría entrar si dejas las puertas abiertas-**dijo regañando al de cabello plateado

**-Las dejo abierta…porque se supone que nadie me visitará a media noche… nadie con cordura al menos- ** dijo con una sonrisa irónicamente recordando que … pocos eran sus amigos, salió del baño y a los pocos minutos volvió lanzándole una muda de ropa a la chica quien la recibió confundida- **Si te vas… no queras ir mojada… y si te quedas…en mi cama no dormirás desnuda- **dijo inocentemente Kakashi, cosa que Anko si malinterpreto sonrojándose en grandes proporciones, pero antes de que la Mitarashi reclamara, el peli plateado ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la casa.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa Anko se dirigió a donde recordaba estaba la cama del de cabellos plateados, para ver la cama vacía con sabanas y almohadón.

Vivía cerca…pero nunca tendría la oportunidad de dormir con el olor de Kakashi Hatake de nuevo…esta vez…se dejaría llevar.

Fin capitulo 4 Primera Parte.

Próximamente El Renacido Rikudou Sennin Capitulo 5 Masacre Parte 2


	6. Masacre Parte 2

Capitulo 5 Masacre Parte 2  
**4 Días antes de la misión**  
Que horrible se sentía esa mañana, de no ser por el olor varonil diría que fue una mala idea el beber la botella de sake sola, pero quien no lo haría luego de ser evitada por la persona que consideraba su obsesión cuando cría, sin mucho que hablar se levanto de la cama del Hatake, y con torpes paso llego hasta el baño, donde había puesto su ropa a secar…fue una lastima ver que aun estaban húmedas, supuso que tendría que devolverle la ropa al ciclope en otra ocasión; el pensamiento de llevar la ropa del hombre le emocionaba terriblemente, casi al punto de sentir una pequeña excitación, culpaba aquellas actitudes degeneradas heredadas por su antiguo sensei, Orochimaru…la víbora traidora.  
**-Así que ya estas de pie-** escucho la voz ronca de Kakashi a sus espaldas, haciéndola voltear un poco alterada para nuevamente quedar choqueada al ver al hombre solo usando el pantalón de su uniforme ANBU**-Realmente no pensé que pudieses pararte hoy…con lo mal que estabas ayer- **dijo ofreciéndole una bandeja con una taza que humeaba por el liquido hirviendo.  
Anko sin mucho pensarlo la cogió y con ligeros soplidos enfriaba el trago, una mueca al sentir el sabor amargo de Té mal elaborado tuvo que ser reprimida para no causar una mala impresión en el hombre que la veía atenta**-Gracias-** se forzó a decir antes de tomar todo de un tirón**-Perdón por lo de ayer- **tenia que admitir que había perdido el control en lo que concierne a entrar sin vacilación ni consentimiento en una casa ajena e intentar atacar al dueño de esta, sin ningún motivo ni justificación y siendo lo que podría considerarse "LA LEY DE LA ALDEA" estaba muy agradecida de que este no pareciese tener en mente reprenderla.  
**-Esta bien, una idiota es un poco más idiota cuando lleva unos tragos encima- **frunció el ceño por la manera de expresarse del hombre, ella intentando ser agradable y el destruyendo sus esfuerzos con indulgencia.  
**-Pedazo de mi…-** nunca pudo terminar de insultarlo ya que nuevamente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron revelando a otro ANBU de una altura similar a la del otro hombre, un poco más delgado un rostro simple y de cabello castaño  
**-Kakashi-sempai!- **escucho la voz aguda del hombre mientras entraba corriendo y se paraba junto al otro, parecía exaltado y obviamente sudoroso**-¿¡Por qué nos abandonaras!?- **grito al borde de lágrimas fingidas intentando dar humor en sus palabras, el de cabello plateado solo bufo mientras colocaba la bandeja en el rostro del hombre impidiéndole ver a la chica el rostro de él castaño, aunque ya era muy tarde su rostro había quedado grabado en su mente.  
**-Ey…ANBU…recuerda que no pueden conocer tu rostro ni tu nombre- **le dijo Hatake al chico mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice, este removió un poco la bandeja para observar con una mirada tétrica y con el ceño fruncido en dirección a la chica.  
**-Habrá que matarle-** dijo el hombre mientras movía cuidadosamente sus manos al porta kunai, los músculos del cuerpo de Anko se tensaron debido al instinto asesino que sintió.  
**-"Este hombre va enserio"- **dijo un poco alterada buscando con sus manos su porta Kunai sin éxito recordando que estaba usando otra ropa, si no fuese por el impacto de la bandeja en el rostro del otro shinobi, realmente no sabría que hubiese pasado.  
**-Venga no exageres, ella no dirá nada-** dijo mientras le giñaba su único ojo a la chica, ambos instantáneamente se relajaron aunque cierta tensión prevaleció en el ambiente entre las miradas que daba el otro ninja y ella.  
**-En fin… Kakashi-sempai ¿por qué demonios te retiras? … aun eres joven- **nuevamente la actitud infantiltomóo control del chico que jaloneaba al de un ojo.  
**-Me casaré… pronto…necesito tranquilidad- **dijo mientras que disimuladamente observaba a Anko, el otro ninja instantáneamente viro su rostro a observarla, momento que el ninja mayor aprovecho para guiñarle un ojo en señal de que le siguiera la tetra.  
**-Entonces…serás la Señorita Hatake!- **dijo de un animo bastante contagioso aunque perturbador en ese momento a causa del dolor de cabeza de la chica, esta solo se limito a sonreír avergonzadamente con intensiones de alguna explicación **–Si llegan a tener hijos, ¡Seré el padrino! ¿Vale?- **grito ya apenando tanto a la chica como al Hatake que solo alborotaba su cabello con una de sus manos.  
**-Es así…pero por ahora…Tenzou…tenemos cosas de pareja que hacer- **dijo acompañando al ninja a la ventana para que se apresurase a irse, la coloración en el rostro del ANBU menor y la kunoichi era algo que visiblemente se notaba.  
Al momento que el ninja se retiro, Kakashi no pudo evitar suspirar **–Muchas gracias- **le dijo sinceramente mientras caminaba hasta donde guardaba su ropa, para coger un overol negro ajustada al cuerpo (ya sabe, la que usa siempre bajo el uniforme jounnin pero negro), entro al baño y minutos después salía con la muda de ropa, su porta kunai en su pierna derecha y un koala en su cintura para guardar algo que desconocía.  
El hombre camino hasta su repisa y cogió un libro de cubierta naranja con un símbolo rojo de Prohibición en la portada, guardándolo en el koala**-Claro…un libro- **le dijo haciendo que este volteara con una expresión algo degenerada para su gusto.  
**-Icha icha no Paradise- **inmediatamente reconoció el titulo de aquel libro de fantasía erótica escrito por el Sennin de los Sapos Jiraiya el pervertido más conocido de Konoha**-¿Te gusta?- **pregunto recibiendo un puñetazo instantáneamente.  
**-¡Eso es para degenerados!- **grito un poco apenada de que este creyera que era ese tipo de chica.  
**-Esta bien…iré a almorzar…¿vienes?- **le dijo mientras le daba la espalda un poco divertido por la actitud de la chica, y algo decepcionado de no encontrar a una mujer con ese gusto exquisito por el Icha Icha.  
Su estomago la traiciono al recordar que siquiera había desayunado y su cena había sido expulsada por culpa del alcohol.  
Con solo asentir el shinobi comprendió y emprendieron camino hasta un restaurante al cual la chica nunca había entrado.  
Una barra larga con aproximadamente 6 butacas frente a ella, le demostraba que no era muy grande el local, el de cabello plateado entro saludando a un anciano y a una chica mucho menor que ellos, ambos atendían y hablaban con el único cliente que estaba ahí, un chico moreno con una coleta larga y vestido con el uniforme Chunnin típico **–Iruka-san- **dijo Kakashi sentando a un puesto de distancia, este respondió de igual manera pero con un "Hatake-sempai"- y prosiguió a comer**-Lo mismo de siempre y lo que ordene la señorita…- **ordeno amablemente el de un Ex-ANBU cosa que inmediatamente acato el hombre mayor mientras la más joven la miraba expectante esperando su orden.  
**-¿Tienen Dango?-** pregunto tranquilamente sentando junto al de cabellos plateados.

La comida paso lentamente y sin darse cuenta entre risas y platillos el sol cayo, el chico moreno se había retirado horas atrás mientras que ellos a pesar de haber pagado lo almorzado se habían quedado charlando con los dueños del local

Muy pocos clientes habían venido pero debido a lo exquisito de la comida eran tantos los platillos comprados por persona que realmente no era necesario una muchedumbre para poder mantener en pie el local, definitivamente era su nuevo lugar favorito…lastima que no vendiesen sake en cantidades mayores a una taza o dos…siempre pensando en el bienestar del cliente le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa que realmente le hizo sentirse… ¿En Familia?  
**-¿Y bien que te pareció la comida?- **pregunto la chica recostándose de la barra fijándose en ambos ninjas, realmente Anko no estaba familiarizada con tanta cercanía pero aquel gesto amistoso le era reconfortante.  
**-Sublime- **dijo con una sonrisa que fue recibida por otra de parte de la niña.  
Fue un poco entristecedor cuando Kakashi decidió despedirse por la hora e inmediatamente la kunoichi hizo lo mismo siguiendo al mayor; **-si quieres puedes ir a buscar tu ropa en mi casa…deje las puertas abiertas- **dijo un poco cansado el de cabellos plateados girando un poco para ver a la Mitarashi mientras caminaban**-Debo ir a rendirle honores a mis compañeros caídos-**  
Anko giro su rostro un poco conmovida y sonriente**-No, ¿podría acompañarte?- **el de cabello plateado solo se tenso un poco y asintió con un sentimiento que no podía identificar…¿Tristeza? ¿Desganado?... simplemente sabía que no le gustaba en lo absoluto…pero debía preguntarle el por qué de su retirada como Shinobi.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento que aun mostraba señas de su pequeño altercado contra el de cabellos plateados, sonrío recordando que allí fue el sitio donde por primera vez se dirigieron la palabra aunque irónicamente también los puños.  
Kakashi solo camino hasta el monumento a los caídos, e igual que la última vez rezo suavemente y luego paso sus dedos por los nombres de sus conocidos; ella por su parte jamás tuvo un compañero apreciado que estuviese tallado ahí**-Hatake-Sempai… ¿podría preguntar el por qué de su retirada como shinobi?-**  
Kakashi había esperado ese momento durante todo el día, no pudo disimular su nerviosismo al formular una respuesta valida… no sabía el ¿por qué? no podía mentirle a ella**-El bien de la Aldea depende de eso- **sería discreto sin la intención de engañarla pero tampoco le contaría la verdad completa.**-simplemente…ya no podré serlo-** realmente le dolía la aldea de Traicionar a todos a los que protegió por tantos años…y aun peor en contra de su voluntad.  
**-¿Y por qué alguien tan fuerte estará… poniendo en peligro a la aldea?- **a cada palabra dudaba más y más de Kakashi, realmente no veía el motivo.  
Lentamente caminaba en dirección al de cabellos plateados que mantenía su porte rígido, justo al estar frente a sus espaldas se detuvo, y este lentamente se giro, sus ojos húmedos y rojizos denotaban que lloraba, no podía creer que demonios sucedía en ese momento, pero aquella imagen de Kakashi realmente la entristeció, llevo sus manos a la nuca de este y con delicadeza bajo su rostro a la altura de ella y estrello sus labios con torpeza, lastimándose un poco por el contacto, pero sin parar siguió besándolo cosa que el hombre correspondió pero sin mucha intensidad, luego de separarse atónita por sus acciones se separo un poco de él, sintiéndose rechazada pero a la vez complacida de al menos haber probado aquellos labios…**-¿Qué harás?- **pregunto para intentar cambiar el tema solo para notar como un par de ojos rojos salían a sus espalda; oscureciendo su vista poco a poco, como si estuviese adormilada.  
**-…Traicionarlos a todos…- ** escucho responder antes de caer pesadamente al suelo debido a la técnica, en sus últimos segundos de luz, vio como Kakashi se alejaba acompañado de un hombre de igual estatura vestido con gabardina negra.

**-La lastimaras…- **el de gabardina caminaba lentamente tras Kakashi, que realmente parecía más distante que la última semana, **-¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar la misión?...podrías haberla rechazado si querías….- **comento seguidamente de solo el silencio perturbador por parte del Hatake, su mirada parecía perdida en la oscuridad, aunque solo fuese visible uno solo de sus ojos, parecía más oscuro de lo normal, de un azabache paso a ser un fulgor oscuro.

**-¿Por qué dices?-** escucho responder, aunque con un tono bastante irónico y sarcástico**-Acaso crees que tengo opción…otra vergüenza para el apellido Hatake…Simplemente no podía rechazar…al menos en espíritu estaré limpio-** respondió pausadamente aun sin voltear ni parar de caminar **–La próxima vez que me veas… será para intentar matarme…aun sabiendo la verdad…este secreto debe morir con nosotros- **volvió a hablar, antes de por fin sumergirse en la oscuridad…desaparecer hasta el día de la misión para poder evitar aquella chica que simplemente parecía están inmiscuida en el destino del de cabello plateado.

Pero no podía preocuparse por eso, ahora su familia era primero Sasuke…y Shusui debía buscar la manera de arrastrarlos fuera del vecindario Uchiha…antes de ese día.

**2 Días antes de la misión**

**-Bonito lugar-** dijo observando los detalles de aquel destruido templo, hace tiempo había sido habitado por posiblemente uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konohagakure, aquel emblema de remolino sobre la entrada lo indicaba, el Templo Uzumaki, a pesar de que Kushina era la única sobreviviente de este clan, nunca habían remodelado el lugar dado que la kunoichi era considerada Namikaze.

Al entrar rodo los ojos por las paredes, ciertas marcas y clavos en las paredes le revelaba que eran cierto los rumores de la gran colección de mascaras del clan Uzumaki, solo que ninguna de estas se encontraban en su lugar, contaban leyendas que grandes técnicas de los Uzumaki eran elaboradas gracias a la utilización de espectros provenientes de las mascaras.

**-Entonces…si cumplirás con la misión- **escucho a su espalda una voz temblorosa pero no precisamente de miedo, si no de ansias, el Hatake giro el rostro para ver una figura encorvada usando un kimono negro, cubierto de vendas en su totalidad, con una cicatriz en su barbilla en forma de X con un solo ojo libre pero curiosamente cerrado.**-Tengo un encargo que hacerte-** dijo sonriendo mirando fijamente a Kakashi que simplemente analizaba todo con sus ojos en busca de aquellos perros falderos que siempre protegían al hombre, sin mucho esfuerzo localizo a dos de ellos sobre los pedestales y otros dos entre las sombras parecían escanear cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kakashi**-No pienses si quieres moverte…están muy entrenados- **dijo arrogante seguidamente bufo como muestra de superioridad **–A partir de ahora, quiero que me informes de cada movimiento de Akatsuki, es una orden-**antes de dar la vuelta e intentar alejarse.

**-Kuchiyose no Jutsu…-**susurro Kakashi ante él una espada aquella que siempre había usado en sus misiones como ANBU, enterrada en el suelo la cogió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

Los ANBU alertas se lanzaron en defensa de Danzou, este giro con molestia su rostro, en búsqueda del Ex – Shinobi de la aldea, solo para verse rodeado por sus propios guardias, que protegían cubriendo cada punto siendo imposible para él ver donde estaba este

**-Raiton: raiken (Espada de luz) –**brillantes destellos de luz aparecían en muchas direcciones, mientras un desbordante chakra aparecía, un instinto asesino…uno que hace mucho había olvidado…Sakumo Colmillo de Plata.

**-Doton: Doryuu Heki no jutsu-** dos de los ANBU realizaron el jutsu provocando que grandes muros de piedra los rodearan protegiéndolos del impacto, el cual hizo temblar el lugar y destruir el primer muro, intuitivamente los 5 ninjas saltaron a un lado, visualizando a dos hombres de cabello plateado, Danzou usando uno de sus Sharingan Ocultos logro ver que ambos eran copias, cosas que no pudieron identificar los ANBU, los otros dos realizaron sellos **-Doton: nae no jutsu-** uno de los ninjas envío chakra al piso el cual se volvió liquido, atrapando a ambos clones en él, mientras que el otro lanzaba un jutsu - **Suiton: Ja no Kuchi-** un torbellino de agua se formo volviéndose una serpiente de agua con sus grandes fauces abiertas, estrellándose contra los clones, los cuales explotaron con algunos rayos acompañados que se dirigieron directo a tierra debido a la conducción.

Las fauces y el gruñido repentino de uno de los famosos perros de caza de Kakashi, se cernieron el ANBU que había usado el jutsu Doton, seguidamente unas segundas fauces se cerraron sobre el cuello de este mismo, e inmediatamente desgarro la garganta.

Con varios saltos el segundo anbu, (el que uso suiton) se alejo, lanzando shurikens en dirección a los perros, los cuales los esquivaron con audacia, el tercer de los anbu (de los que usaron el muro) creo uno nuevo muro, protegiendo la espalda del segundo, el muro estallo en pedazos mostrando nuevamente a dos clones, que inmediatamente lanzaron kunai's y shuriken en dirección al segundo anbu, el cual se defendió con maestría y esquivo aquellos que no podía bloquear, respondiendo de igual manera haciendo estallar los clones, de nuevos los gruñidos fueron escuchados, intentando atacar al segundo, el cual inmediatamente lanzo un jutsu en contra de ellos **- Suiton·Suiryudan no Jutsu- ** un dragón de agua se formo arrasando con el suelo a paso, pero siendo esquivado por los animales, que nuevamente se adentraron en la oscuridad. Danzou percibió de nueva cuenta un atentado a sus espaldas, ahora él saltando a un lado de su manga broto un gran árbol el cual cubrió el ataque de Kakashi, esta vez pudo notar como ambos clones chocaban ferozmente sus espadas cargadas con chakra eléctrico, cortando profundamente el árbol, pero no lo suficiente para partirlo a la mitad, con rapidez arrojo 2 kunai que se clavaron en los clones haciéndolos explotar.

-Doto doryui- uno de los anbu que lo defendían mando una gran ráfaga de piedras a una velocidad media hacia los sabuesos que de nueva cuenta lo esquivaron y procedían atacar al segundo ANBU, este esquivo difícilmente intentando cortar a uno de los sabuesos, este con gran agilidad mordió el sable, partiéndolo a la mitad, haciendo saltar al ninja hacia atrás; el tercer anbu trato de cubrir su espalda creando otro muro, solo que esa vez no blandieron la espada si no que atravesó la piedra con ella como si de un aguijonazo de tratara, empalando al segundo ANBU al muro, la espada clavada a nivel de su clavícula haciendo emanar grandes cantidades de sangre de esta, mientras que grandes espasmos causados por chakra eléctrico en la espada, hacia convulsionar al shinobi, el clon se hundió en las piedras como si de agua se tratara.

**-Demonios, Brock.- **dijo uno de los protectores de Danzou, antes de saltar para esquivar el ataque proveniente bajo tierra, siendo la espada cargada con chakra de rayo**-Doryudutaiga no jutsu- **un camino se formo en dirección a la espada, volviendo fango todo el suelo, y seguidamente endureciéndose de nuevo, destruyéndola en el acto, un nuevo gruñido lo tomo de sorpresa, esquivando por centímetros el ataque de ambos sabueso, solo que ahora un tercer perro ataco mordiendo fuertemente la pierna del anbu, este saco su katana para intentar cortar al animal, para que un cuarto can le mordiera el hombro, finalmente de entre las sombras corriendo ágil y velozmente un quinto animal…un lobo, de color blanco, y una mirada de fiera en su rostro, en cuestión de segundos había alcanzado la distancia necesaria y lo último que vio el ninja fueron las grandes fauces del lobo, viendo aquellos colmillos…plateados.

Danzou giro su rostro para ver como aquel enorme can destrozaba el rostro de uno de sus anbu, jamás había visto a ese entre todas las invocaciones de Kakashi ni las de Sakumo, era primera vez que lo veía y ya le temía, sin pensarlo dos veces se quito su túnica revelando la existencia de varios sharingan's, de nuevo un ataque lo puso a la defensiva, girando su rostro solo para ver como el último de sus guardianes esquivaba un ataque doble de clones **–Raikiri- ** de entre las piedras un tercer kakashi ataco atravesando el cuerpo del ANBU manchándose por completo en su sangre y seguidamente explotando en una gran corriente eléctrica.

**-Chidori- **escucho a su espalda, intento activar uno de sus sharingan y evitar el ataque, pero nunca supo que paso antes de que su rostro fuese atravesado por el ataque partiéndole la cabeza a la mitad. Bañando al Kakashi original en un mar de sesos y sangre.

**-Presa alcanzada- **gruño el lobo blanco antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo junto a los demás canes.

Kakashi solo quedo ahí de pie mirando el escenario de 5 ninjas rango S, totalmente descuartizados, no sería el mismo…ahora era un Criminal… y actuaría como tal.

La masacre del clan Uchiha había llegado rápidamente a sus oídos, nunca pensó que un solo criminal fuese acabado con tantas personas sin siquiera ser notado hasta el día siguiente, la noticia de tres sobrevivientes era bastante buena, ya que no sabrían que sería del mundo con todos los Uchiha muertos, sería un comienzo para un nuevo clan…seguramente el Hyuuga tomaría el lugar.

Por suerte, aquellos dos conocidos ninjas habían sobrevivido Itachi Uchiha y Shusui Uchiha, el otro si no mal recordaba se llamaba Sasuke…**-Que nombre tan afeminado-** dijo el hombre mientras colocaba la carnada en aquel anzuelo para la red de pescar.

Su cabello naranja era agitado por el viento, mientras que sus ojos castaños parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos.

A veces sus informadores le daban noticias inútiles, pero por lo menos esta vez algo interesante, aunque las únicas que verdaderamente le importaban eran "Akatsuki", habían desertado hace ya cerca de 10 años, y para ese tiempo su pequeño sobrino se había vuelto muy fuerte…pero aun no era lo suficiente para enfrentarse a ellos.

Su piel se erizaba al pensar que tan fuerte podrían llegar a ser, pero realmente era inimaginable… uno de ellos había luchado a la par contra el Rey de los Shinobis, además de perdurar cien años o más….y aun estar vivo…oh bueno…"VIVO", en lo que cabe la palabra, recordando aquel cadáver que habían visto antes de intentar acabar con Tobi.

Lanzo el anzuelo lo más lejos posible cayendo a centímetros de un chico sin camiseta, con el cabello rojo tapando su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y el estaba sentado en posición de loto, Meditando…

Inmediatamente el anzuelo pico y consigo trajo a un pez que rápidamente guardo en un recipiente con mucho hielo **–Energía Natural…hasta en labores caseras puede ser muy útil- **dijo mientras preparaba otro anzuelo, fijándose de nuevo en aquel chico en medio del lago, era invisible pero las grandes cantidades a su alrededor atraía a los seres vivos, por eso era inevitable que alguno mordiera el anzuelo, ya que seguramente todos en el lago estarían concentrados cerca de él.

**-Aprovechando la oportunidad ¿eh?- **dijo una voz conocida a su espalda, realmente lo había sentido segundos antes de que llegara pero este encuentro no era casualidad **-¿Dónde está Nagato, Yahiko-san?- ** el hombre se paro junto a él, un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones con el torso desnudo, con el pecho sólo cubierto por una banda a la que adjunta su Kubikiribōchō,, con pantalones holgados con el patrón de rayas típicas de Kirigakure y muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combinan con los calentadores de piernas con diseño de camuflaje típico de kiri, su rostro cubierto por una serie de vendas hasta un poco más arriba de su nariz y su banda de kiri diagonalmente en su cabeza.

**-no está…¿Y Haku?- **pregunto Yahiko mirando hacia los ojos de Zabuza que parecían divertidos con algo.

**-Están mejorando mucho- **dijo Zabuza señalando al lago haciendo que Yahiko girara el rostro para fijarse en que aquel al que buscaba estaba parado junto a Jiraiya vestido con un kimono verde oscuro; Realmente no había sentido pasar al ninja junto a él, a pesar de solo tener 12 años era muy sigiloso

**-Vaya…que pasar tanto tiempo con el demonio de la neblina…le ha hecho mucho efecto-** le sonrío al hombre moreno que simplemente se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzado.**-Ahora…infórmame-** repentina su semblante paso a ser serio cosa que no extraño en lo más mínimo al ninja.

**-Tenemos dos identidades, la localización del tercero y la ubicación de una persona interesante- ** dijo Zabuza erguido frente a Yahiko que aun no se levantaba de su puesto.

**-¿Interesante?...Explícame- **le había pedido que encontrara la ubicación de los ocho restantes…pero nadie había ordenado buscar "Alguien interesante".

**-Una Uzumaki- **dijo en susurro a Yahiko para intentar pasar desapercibido, pero una explosión de Chakra les dio a entender que no había funcionado, ambos giraron el rostro viendo una destello amarillo atravesar el lago en cuestión de segundos y detenerse junto a los dos ninjas.

**-Zabuza-sensei… dijo … ¿Una Uzumaki?- ** la respiración acelerada y la sonrisa de lado a lado les hacia entender que realmente le emocionaba la idea de encontrarla; Yahiko maldijo por un segundo a Zabuza por investigar eso…y luego maldijo al Kyuubi por alterar los sentidos de Jiraiya… aun a 200 metros los oídos de este eran extremadamente agudos.**-¡Hay que buscarla!- **perfecto ahora que lo sabía no hay manera de evitar su búsqueda.

**-Pero Jira-kun…primero debemos buscar a tus hermanos…-** Yahiko intento tocar la parte madura y lógica del pelirrojo, el cambio de ánimo en el le dio a entender que realmente no le agradaba la idea de no buscar a su familiar…sus ojos se aguaron un poco pero inmediatamente el chico se giro y camino de nuevo al lago…realmente no podía dejar al chico así.

**-Quizás entre Haku-san y Jira-san, podamos buscar a la chica… mientras tú, Nagato y Konan van por alguno de los objetivos- **las palabras de Zabuza lo tomaron de sorpresa y una nueva explosión de chakra lo altero al ver nuevamente al chico frente a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El Demonio cayó primero que él, quien lo diría.

Fin capitulo 5

Próximamente en El Renacido Rikudou Sennin Capitulo 6: Misiones Extremas Parte 1

Notas Autor: Bueno este capítulo al igual que el anterior fue básicamente sobre Kakashi…pero ya esta…por fin comenzaremos con Jiraiya (Naruto) como principal los próximo capítulos serán sobre él VALE? Jejeje

**HiNaThItHa.16241: Pues espero que te este gustando el fic ¿Por qué frente a Itachi? para informarle de una vez que no era necesario que el eliminara al clan, si no que ahora era responsabilidad de otro.  
**

**Sheward: Estoy feliz que te guste, y si intentaré mejorarlo capitulo a capitulo. **

**PREGUNTA! ¿Les gustaría a Fû en el Harem? ¿El segundo de los Hermanos quien quieren que sea? obviamente el primero será Fû, ¿desean que haya incesto con Karin? yo si quiero amo a las pelirrojas xD. **


	7. Misiones Extremas Parte 1

Capitulo 6 Misiones Extremas Parte 1

**-"Esto no puede ser posible"-** pensó un pelirrojo mientras caminaba dentro de una neblina muy densa…el suelo estaba helado, a pesar de usar sandalias Ninja…el infernal frío abrazaba sus pies, a pesar que Nami no Kuni era caracterizado por ser un país caluroso en esa época del año, no podía evitar poner la piel de gallina dado lo helado del ambiente; viro su rostro en dirección a la persona de al frente, una chica de cabellera negra, larga y suelta, de aproximadamente su edad…1 año mayor para ser exactos, vistiendo un kimono tradicional azul a pesar de que le esta dando la espalda, sabía perfectamente como lucía…la imagino mirándolo con aquellos ojos castaños…tan alegres que expresaban una sonrisa sin que la comisura de sus labios llegará ha arquearse.

A su espalda caminaba el mayor del grupo, que por primera vez en su vida veía usar camiseta… una camisa sin mangas negro con pantalones a juego, y una vez más, la muñeca de rayas de Kirigakure y calentadores de piernas.

A pesar de ser uno de los más famosos desertores de Kiri, aun le tenía gran amor a su Aldea, puesto que cada trabajo era una cifra para sus fondos en su intento de acabar con el actual Kage.

Fijo su vista a sus pies, y de no ser por su capacidad visual con el Rinnegan…ver sus dedos sería imposible…pero veía todo claramente, un sendero de 2 metros de ancho y acababa justo frente a Haku y se derretía tras Zabuza; Era el "**Hyoton Mei", **básicamente era una ventisca helada creada al combinar un jutsu de viento y agua…pero dado el Kekkei Genkai de la chica, no necesitaba ninguna de las dos, agregando el control de chakra de la kunoichi, crear un sendero gracias a la ventisca era sumamente fácil… y eso explica el porque del frío extremo.

**-Vamos Jira-Chan…apura el paso**- la voz suave de Haku lo saco de sus pensamientos, mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco más rápido, el intuitivamente la igualo en velocidad y el mayor aun callado pensando en sus propios asuntos los seguía.

Llevo sus manos dentro de su tunica…casualmente idéntica a la que usaba su Onii-chan, Yahiko y Konan en su organización anterior a Akatsuki era Totalmente negra; de uno de sus bolsillos cocidos por dentro, saco la foto que le habían dado sobre aquella persona a la que buscaba.

La chica de su foto tenía largo cabello rojizo y sedoso con una pollina puntiaguda tapando mucho el emblema de su banda, la llevaba atada a su frente, curiosamente llevaba unas lentillas en sus ojos, que servían para ver mejor, aunque tenían un nombre ridiculizante **-"GAFAS"-** recordó como le había dicho Kurama que se llamaban; era bastante guapa… aunque no entendía con que motivo había llegado a trabajar para esa serpiente de Orochimaru… recordó aquellas historias que le contaba Yahiko de uno de los compañeros del antiguo maestro de ellos tres.

A pesar de ser muy fuerte, había decidido serlo aun más, traicionando a su propia aldea para su cometido.

**-Jira-cha…apúrate…vamos muy lento…-** nuevamente la voz de Haku lo saco de sus pensamientos, ciertamente estaba caminando lento…es que nunca había tenido que caminar sobre hielo…y concentrar chakra lo suficientemente estable para eso…no era tan sencillo; pero valdría la pena esforzarse un poco más…dado que no podían usar un barco… o algún modismo por el hecho de que ellos dos eran grandes criminales y él era buscado posiblemente por el villano más fuerte de la historia shinobi…no podían ser descubiertos…además llegar a un pueblo y ser vistos era otro problema…por eso ocultaban cada movimiento…con neblina… y rapidez.; aunque sería sumamente extraño ver un tumulto de gas gélido condensado en un punto estáticamente… por eso debían moverse con rapidez.

Luego de varias horas caminando por fin llegaron a tierra ya un poco oscuro debido a que pronto anochecería, sin pensarlo mucho Haku se dejo caer de bruces al suelo, usar consecutivamente aquel Jutsu la había dejado agotada a pesar de haberle proporcionado varias veces una cantidad aceptable de chakra gracias a Kurama…el cansancio físico no se recomponía tan sencillamente.

Zabuza por su parte, aun más callado de lo normal se adentro en el bosque en búsqueda de comida…posiblemente…era raro ver al demonio de la neblina tan callado.

El por su parte subió la capucha de la gabardina y camino en dirección opuesta al mayor, **-"Investigar a fondo"- **pensó sonrojado al recordar como Yahiko llamaba a la labor de aquel escritor mayor con su mismo nombre.

Gracias a su Rinnegan pudo divisar las aguas termales a 500 metros…pero debido al cansancio no podía ver con claridad…quizás un poco más cerca y sería pan comido.

A escondidas de Konan, Onii-chan y Yahiko-kun… le habían dejado echar vistazos aquellos libros con cubierta naranja…y entendía el porque de las risas tontas y el enfado de Konan.

Al avanzar unos 200metros pudo notar una nueva entidad a escasos metros de las aguas termales…pero lo que preocupaba al chico…no era la casualidad…si no el terrible olor a sangre…y odio que había en esa persona, apuro más el paso ocultando su presencia con el chakra que aun le restaba si llegaba a necesitar más Kurama se lo brindaría, pero no podía permitir que una se sumiera en la oscuridad estando frente a él…siendo el próximo Rikudou Sennin…no debía fallarle; en un pestañar estaba a metros de aquella persona.

**-Ey tú…-**le dijo suavemente al encapuchado escondido entre las ramas de aquel árbol frente, que a pesar de estar bien ubicado no pudo evitar caer estrepitosamente y huir del lugar, sin pensarlo ni meditarlo lo siguió, no por solamente estar interesado en saber quien era…si no por el bullicio perteneciente de las chicas en las aguas termales…quedarse era condenarse.**-¡Espera por favor!-** grito nuevamente aun pisándole los talones al hombre, definitivamente era un Ninja, esa velocidad no era para nada normal.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, fue en un claro un poco alejado de las aguas termales…ya definitivamente no podía siquiera visualizar a Haku…sería problemático el volver con ella.

El encapuchado giro su torso rápidamente encarando al pelirrojo, de entre la oscuridad dentro de la capucha un destello rojizo le hizo estremecerse, nuevamente el odio se intensifico y el olor a sangre se hizo más notorio aun.

Dio un salto atrás evitando mucha cercanía a no ser que le atacara**-Esto…¿Qué deseas?- **escucho decirle "amablemente" aquella persona, se descoloco un poco al fijarse en el rostro de aquella persona, toda su boca y nariz cubiertas estaban cubiertas por un overol negro, una cicatriz que surcaba verticalmente una raya sobre su ojo izquierdo que curiosamente era el único con Sharingan, y el otro de color azabache, mientras que mechones de cabello plateado tapaban la insignia en su banda shinobi…pero no podía ocultar la franja horizontal que le tachaba**-"Un Renegado"-** pensó al escuchar de Konan que la mayoría de los Shinobis que aun sentían un orgullo por su aldea o simplemente la odiaban y buscaban difamarla portaban la banda con una franja que atravesaba el emblema de cuya Aldea.

**-¿Qué hacías espiando?- **realmente no había pensado en que decirle cuando lo alcanzará y eso era básicamente lo único que se le ocurrió al instante

-**Investigar a Fondo- **dijo encapuchado relajándose un poco al notar que simplemente era un niño…muy rápido, se sonrojo un poco por su excusa…pero ya tenia la edad para saber a que se refería

Los ojos de Jiraiya se dilataron por la emoción y una sonrisa surco sus labios señalando al hombre **–Icha Icha…- **dijo emocionado casi en grito al darse cuenta de la extrema casualidad…casi pasando por alto que aun el odio irradiaba de aquel hombre…aunque por la reacción del chico, esta se suavizo un poco.

-**Paradise…¿Te gusta?- **complemento el hombre cerrando los ojos al sonreír bajo su mascara, el pelirrojo solo asintió varias veces aun emocionado **–Espera…¿No eres muy pequeño para leerlo? ¿Qué dirán tus padres de eso?-** por primera vez en años había sido responsable al reprender a un menor por sus acciones, se sentía un poco gratificante dada la condición en la que se encontraba

**-Esto…no conocí a mis padres…pero Kurama-sama dice que fueron personas muy importantes- **nuevamente el mayor se sintió estupido al volver a dañar a una persona…aunque fue extraño que todo aquello lo dijera con una maravillosa sonrisa **–A todo esto…¿por qué hueles a sangre?- **aquello también lo tomo de sorpresa intuitivamente olio las mangas de su vestimenta y olfateo…"nada" pensó el shinobi al no percibir ningún olor…

**-Kuchiyose no Jutsu- **instantáneamente un lobo blanco de casi la estatura del pelirrojo, con una banda atada al cuello con el emblema de Konoha tachado en el**-Gakuto...¿huelo a sangre?- **inmediatamente el lobo olfateo algunas veces para simplemente negar.

**-Sugoii…es un perrote- **dijo emocionado el pelirrojo lanzándose sobre el lobo que gruño al contacto poniendo en alerta instantáneamente el menor que solo lo solto alejándose algunos pasos

**-Calma Gakuto…es solo un crío- **el hombre acaricio un poco la cabeza del lobo que dejaba de prestarle atención y se centraba en el placer de ser consentido por su amo.**-Chico te presento a Gakupo…el Líder del Contrato Canino- **el nombrado bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto – **Y yo soy Kakashi Hatake…El Ninja Copia- **el chico no parecía inmutarse por el mote ni siquiera por su nombre…a pesar de que seguramente era el más nombrado últimamente debido a la masacre Uchiha; nuevamente el odio a los que le obligaron a eso creció…su maestro lo había traicionado.

**-Yo soy Jiraiya Uzumaki el Próximo Rikudou Sennin- **dijo alegremente el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Un Uzumaki, como no lo había notado el cabello rojo con ese tono de color, era característico de los Uzumaki al ser una de las pocas familias con ese rasgo…esto era algo que Kushina había estado esperando…un miembro de su familia con vida y si aun esta vivo debe tener algún familiar con él…a pesar de detestar a su sensei en ese momento…la señorita Uzumaki…no era culpable…debía hacer algo para su encuentro.

**-Oye chico…te interesa saber el paradero de un Uzumaki…tengo entendido que estáis esparcido- **la sonrisa del pelirrojo pareció agrandarse mucho por el hecho, y un asentimiento del pequeño le reconforto al sentir que estaba haciendo algo bueno por alguien…al menos esta vez; Un mareo lo debilito en exceso obligándolo a caer de rodillas…instantáneamente giro su rostro al punto de dolor más cercano viendo unos insectos bastantes conocidos- "**Kikaichu" – **aplicando Chakra elemental fuego, quemo a los insectos que robaban su chakra sin afectar su piel, de entre las sombras 2 ANBU de Konoha salían cargando en su contra…y posiblemente en la del pelirrojo al seguramente asociarlo con él…aunque era extraño no verle siquiera agotado al notar algunos de los insectos en su cuerpo **–Chico escóndete- **señalo a los ANBU cosa que el chico no dio importancia y seguía sonriendo inocentemente, sin paciencia Kakashi bufo y saco su katana de entre su ropaje **–Raiton: Raiken- **de nuevo su espada se incendio en chakra eléctrico como aquella vez en la que mato a Danzou y durante su lucha contra los Uchiha.

Estrello espadas contra el primero de los ANBU al cual reconoció como el Aburame, al sentir como esos molestos insectos se acercaban **–Raiton: Motoi (Armadura Electrica)**- los Kikaichu caían como mosca debido a la electricidad a su alrededor obligando al Ninja a alejarlos esperando una apertura, el intercambio de espadas era constantes con un Kenjutsu bastante igualado…o al menos debido al cansancio del Hatake… realmente no había podido descansar de tanto ajetreo en la aldea.

En un despiste del ANBU al fijarse como el pelirrojo esquivaba torpemente un golpe de su acompañante, Kakashi aprovecho y lo corto a nivel de la yugular, esperando simplemente lo que imagino… cientos de insectos cayeron al suelo "**Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu", **pensó de cabello plateado al acabar con los insectos antes de que se reagruparan y lo atacaran.

**-Kakashi 2 en punto- **la voz del pelirrojo lo tomo de sorpresa y aun más ver como el ANBU salía de su lugar lanzando unos kunai en su dirección, que esquivo fácilmente- **Ese es el real..woop- **de nueva cuenta el menor esquivaba un tajo, tirando al suelo y rodando para esquivar los golpes siguientes, tan torpemente pero a su vez con maestría al hacerlo a tal velocidad y precisión, se podría decir que chico solo jugaba un poco.

Sin pensarlo Kakashi se lanzo contra el Aburame que rápidamente formo uno sellos -**Hijutsu: Mushitatsumaki(Tornado de Insectos)- **cientos de Kikaichu salían velozmente del cuerpo del ANBU formando en remolino que se dirigía con velocidad hacia el.

**-Kage Bushin no Jutsu- ** 5 encapuchados aparecieron y realizaron sellos individuales cada uno- **Katon Hosenka no jutsu (llamas del fenix) - ** la misma cantidad de aves de fuego se estrellaron contra los insectos quemándolos en el acto **– Kawamiri no jutsu- **en un instante una gran suma de insectos se estrellaban contra un tronco con una nota explosiva, volando en pedazos al instante

-**Raikiri-**susurro Kakashi atravesando aquel Aburame con su mano electrificada, sin dar tiempo a dar su ultimo suspiro, corto su cabeza con la katana sostenido con su otra mano, luego atravesó el pecho con el filo de esta y usándola de apoyo saco su mano, tras un mar de sangre que cayo al suelo en un coagulo fundido por la presión del ataque.

Viro su rostro hacia el otro Shinobi que miraba atemorizado la escena junto al niño…que lo veía asqueado…en un abrir y cerrar de ojos uso una copia de la tecnica de su maestro y empuño su katana para cortar desprevenido al shinobi, este con habilidad pudo esquivarlo pero el ataque siguiente no**-Rasengan-**grito antes de que una esfera de chakra golpeara el torso del ANBU y lo mandase volando a varios metros de distancia. Nuevamente usando la técnica de su maestro recorrió la distancia en la que mando al shinobi y volvió a lanzar a otro tajo.

-**Alto-** escucho susurrar a su espalda para luego sentir un golpe en su estomago, bajo la mirada para ver al pelirrojo de pie frente a él, con su puño en el abdomen; a pesar de su tamaño el golpe había sido muy fuerte **–Alto- ** una patada continua del pelirrojo lo hizo cubrirse con el dorso de su katana, cosa que no funciono ya que la potencia fue tanta que salio arrojado en el sentido de la patada, al caer al piso giro su rostro en dirección al chico pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ya frente a él **-¿Por qué tuviste que matarle?- ** una nueva patada lo obligo a cubrirse nuevamente siendo arrojado contra los árboles chocando estrepitosamente contra uno, sin cerrar sus ojos observo como una estela de color rojizo se movía en su dirección y nuevamente en cuestión de milésimas de segundo el chico estaba frente a él preparando un nuevo ataque, solo que esta vez lo pudo ver con su Sharingan y lo detuvo con algo de esfuerzo lanzando al pelirrojo de vuelta a su sitio con un puñetazo que dio de lleno en él.

El chico cayo de pie sin ningún problema, con la cabeza gacha**-¿Por qué apestas a sangre?...- **pregunto extrañando al peli plateado **-¿Por qué tanto odio?- **no entendía de que hablaba el chico, solo le podía observar y esperar un próximo ataque…**-¿Por qué te gusta lastimar a las personas?- **le estaba cabreando que dijera aquellas cosas…pero que podría hacer…era solo niño…o no lo era.

Sus preguntas fueron solventadas al ver como de piel un extraño chakra rojo surgía…inmediatamente le recordó aquel Demonio que había desaparecido hace 10años o eso creía…ya que este parecía…no ser malvado… si no…¿Bondadoso?

Esta vez el resplandor en los ojos del chico fue lo único que pudo ver al momento que su cabello se movió hacia atrás por la velocidad que tomaba, ojos morados… sin esclerótica definida…con aros simétricos y continuos…-** "Sabio de…"- ** no termino si quiera de pensar cuando un golpe en su mandíbula le mando a volar hacia los árboles rompiendo más de uno en su camino, aun con un poco de conciencia se fijo en la silueta del chico, que se acercaba con un paso apresurado y sobretodo rígido, el color de su cabello había cambiado, y ahora un color amarillo claro estaba en su lugar, igual de alborotado que aquel que le había enseñado todo lo que sabia y sorprendentemente sus ojos parecían titilar justo para cambiar de aquellos tenebrosos ojos ancestrales a un azul cielo tan relajante que realmente pensó ver a un ángel, Era la viva imagen de Minato…y aun más era la imagen más noble que había podido ver en tiempo, segundos antes de caer acostado agotado pero aun consiente pudo ver la sonrisa de este y la aparición de unas marcas en su mejilla…con forma zorruna…esto lo aclaraba todo…no podía haber otra razón…no había que investigar ni pensar en ello… este era sin duda alguna Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… el hijo de su antiguo sensei…**-Chico…ve a Konohagakure…allí encontraras una Uzumaki- **dijo antes de caer inconciente y ver borrosa la imagen del chico parado frente a él.

Fin Misiones Extremas Parte 1

Realmente antes de que piensen que se ha vuelto Sayayin o algo…no…simplemente debido a la interferencia de tanto chakra el hengen avanzado de Nagato se rompió, tenia más material para este capitulo…pero lo perdí todo debido a un problema con mi ordenador…lo reescribí muy distinto al original… y un poco apresurado ya que tengo como meta terminar la saga de Misiones Extremas que serán cerca de 4 capitulos o 3…este fin de semana… =) ¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gusto? A mi si xD jejeje.

Pues otra cosa, es obvio al ver a Naruto pensar que su padre es Minato por eso no entre en tanto enredo con su identidad, y bueno ya se imaginarán que pasará…el problema es ¿Cuándo sucederá?...pues sigan leyendo hehe

Proximamente en El Renacido Rikudou Sennin Capitulo 7: Misiones Extremas Parte 2


	8. Misiones Extremas Parte 2

Capitulo 7 Misiones Extremas Parte 2

**-"Demonios…"- **se recrimino mentalmente el chico viendo avergonzado como el de cabellos plateados desfallecía en el suelo, se había dejado dominar por la ira y a pesar de haber fraternizado con Kurama…aun podía ser corrompido por su chakra…aunque no era normal que sucediera, sabía el motivo por el cual su visión había empeorado…y el porque su cabello no estaba tapando sus ojos…paso varias veces antes cuando usaba en exceso el poder de su Bijuu.

Mientras esperaba que el efecto del Hengen volviera debía llevar al Shinobi a un lugar más oculto, ya sabía que era un criminal…esa sed de sangre que irradio al momento del enfrentamiento contra el shinobi de Konoha…era claramente de un asesino.

Pero le sorprendía que a pesar de eso…se preocupo por su seguridad al momento del ataque de los anbu, un poco defraudante al ver que matarían a un chico por solo socializar.

Se acerco al shinobi desmayo y con mucho esfuerzo lo subió en su espalda…**-como pesa…-**se dijo en voz baja, solo tenia 10 años…a pesar de ser más maduro que la mayoría… su cuerpo aun estaba en desarrollo y este hombre…debía estar entre los 1,80 o 1,87 de estatura y seguro pesaba 70 kilos; lo acomodo nuevamente en su espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las aguas termales.

Se detuvo un momento al ver a los shinobi con los que habían luchado y se fijo en las heridas de ambos… el primero totalmente irreconocible tenia el pecho destrozado, ese Raikiri estaba sumamente perfeccionado, se fijo en el otro sorprendiéndose al ver igual de muerto…supuso que lo había salvado al detener el golpe de Kakashi…pero esa esfera de chakra parecía ser…más peligrosa de lo aparentaba…-**Con que…Rasengan…-** parecía muy sencilla a simple vista, pero gracias a su Rinnegan noto que la concentración extrema de chakra era algo que agotaría a cualquier Ninja…quizás d veces usándose…y con su simple dinámica…el combinarla con chakra elemental seria sumamente sencillo; Sonrío un poco ante la idea de una arsenal de jutsus…basándose en la simpleza de una esfera.

Algunos mechones rojizos comenzaron aparecer en su cabello, quizás en dos horas más su hengen volviera a la normalidad, realmente prefería el cabello rubio…y sus ojos azules…fue asombroso poder controlar el rinnegan, activándolo y desactivándolo a placer…todo gracias a los consejos de Kurama.

**-Chico…recuerdo a este Shinobi-** la voz rasposa de Kurama en su mente lo distrajo un poco**-Era el alumno de tu padre…-** sin poder evitarlo, la mirada del rubio se apago… realmente no podría permitirse hablar más con este hombre…no podía permitir que le reconociera, con un poco más de esfuerzo y usando nuevamente chakra del Kyuubi comenzó a correr para encontrarle refugio al hombre…

Al llegar a las aguas termales, pago con el poco dinero que tenia una habitación de hospedaje que amablemente las señoritas rebajaron el precio, el con una sonrisa llevo al hombre dentro del cuarto…y allí lo dejo escapando por la ventaja con …posiblemente un objetivo luego de este…-"**Entonces…en Konoha…hay otra Uzumaki"-** con esos pensamientos del rubio Kurama no pudo más que gruñir…al saber a quien se refería el hombre…no podía permitir ese encuentro…

Al llegar junto a Haku, la expresión sonrojada que tuvo al verlo con cabello rubio, fue rápidamente sustituida por una de horror, sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo sobre el rubio y tapo su cara con la mascara anbu que llevaba en su ropaje, luego de unos minutos, vendo todo su rostro incluyendo los mechones de cabello con una vendaje de repuesto que cargaba en su maletín de primeros auxilios.

**-Demonios Jira-chan… ¿Qué paso?-** parecía un poco molesta, pero sinceramente solo se estaba preocupando por su seguridad…era lindo el sentirse querido…a pesar de ser regañado.**-¿Por qué te alejaste tanto?- **

-**Estaba investigando a fondo Haku-chan…- **fue la respuesta del rubio, no podría decirle que intento espiar en los baños…y que había peleado contra un maravilloso Ninja…y muchos menos que había presenciado 2 asesinatos…por aquel a quien considero genial…por unos segundos en su pelea.**-Haku-chan…¿y Zabuza-sensei?-** pregunto al notar que aun no había vuelto, giro su rostro y efectivamente ni el ni su gran espada se encontraban cerca…y con su chakra al mínimo… no podía usar su Jutsu como de rastreo.

**-Se fue de nuevo a cazar…esta un poco alerta y ha estado vigilando la zona…-** dijo Haku preparando lo que parecía ser la pierna de un antílope seguramente casado por Zabuza-** creo que se sentiría culpable si algo te pasase en sus días cuidando de ti-** parecía que la chica se divertía un poco con la situación…nunca si imaginaría a su maestro…preocupado por alguien que no fueran ellos mismos…y ahora también se preocupaba por Jiraiya…realmente le alegraba que el espadachín expresará esos sentimientos…al menos en esa manera.

**-Así que volviste…-** dijo apareciendo Zabuza, se fijo en sus vendas ya que eran similares a las que el mayor usaba para tapar su afilada dentadura…este sin mucho que decir tomo asiento junto a Haku esperando comer

No pasaron muchos instantes antes de que ambos chicos se dieran cuenta que la gran decapitadota no se encontraba con su dueño, el mayor parecio darse cuenta de la preocupación de ambos e intervino antes de cualquier cosa; ** -La he sellado en mi brazo-** dijo señalando una espacie de tatuaje con forma de tiburón en su brazo-**Me delata el portarla a vistas de todos…-**termino de decir antes de quitarse la banda de la cabeza…-**debemos pasar como aldeanos… o simples mercenarios…- **guardo su banda en la mochila que cargaba en ese momento.**-Pueden descansar…yo haré la primera guardia…3 horas cada uno…será suficiente…para que Haku se recupere- **rodó los ojos viendo el cabello y las marcas en el rostro de Jiraiya y arrugando un poco el seño añadió-**y para ti también-** el acusado solo sonrío nerviosamente al saber que había hecho mal.

Las horas habían pasado volando, Zabuza lo había despertado luego de 6horas de sueño, para que ocupara la segunda guardia y última de 3 horas más para que Haku pudiese descansar, inmediatamente el mayor cayo dormido...había estado cazando y cuidando los alrededores por más fácil que sonará… cansaba.

Al momento de partir Haku parecía completamente recuperada mientras que él y el mayor estaban muy estables pero con algo de sueño, la chica reprocho por haber ser excluida de la guardia y acuso a ambos de machistas, pero en el fondo sabía que fue necesario para que esta recupera su chakra.

En esta ocasión era mucho más sencillo para los tres desplazarse llegando a Kusagakure a los 3 días, curiosamente los grandes árboles con tanto hongos gigantes como casas anexadas estaban por todos sitios… parecía más bien "La aldea oculta en los árboles"… que en la hierba, sin mucho más que hablar Zabuza encargo a Haku encontrar un sitio para hospedarse mientras el investigaba la ubicación de las mazmorras de orochimaru entre sus espías.

**-Que hambre…Haku-chan- **se quejo el ya cabello rojizo, caminando a la par de la nombrada, esta era un poco más baja que él a pesar de llevarle 1año…Jiraiya era alto para su edad…debido a sus entrenamientos y las dietas alimenticias a la que los sometía Anko; en otras palabras llevaba un muy buen desarrollo.**-Vayamos a comer….Hakuu-chan- **el hambre ya le estaba afectando haciéndolo comportarse un poco acorde a su edad…caprichoso…

**-Esta bien, Jira-chan…¿Qué te gustaría comer?-** pregunto la chica sonrojada por la intimidad que les había brindado el mayor al dejarlos solos…podrían parecer una pareja…si no fuera por los caprichos del menor

**-Eto…no se- **respondió el chico adoptando una pose pensativa rozando su dedo índice por su barbilla, un olor llamativo llego a su nariz haciéndolo salir de su debate mental, gracias a sus instintos desarrollados el olor llego perfectamente y reconoció casi todos los ingredientes pero…no conocía la receta, sin mucho que pensar camino en busca del platillo misterioso siendo seguido de cerca por Haku, quien lo veía con curiosidad, ¿Quién no cuando olfateaba a cada segundo? Hasta parecía un can rastreador.

El olor condujo al chico a un puesto un poco pequeño, el vapor salía casi por cualquier sitio del local, seguramente preparaban la comida frente a la barra, sin detallar mucho más entraron y observaron el menú…

-**¿Ramen?...¿Qué es eso…?-** pregunto el pelirrojo llegando a oídos del chef y dueño del local, que volteo sorprendido de lo que escucho, el menor dio un repingo por la sorpresa y más cuando observo al hombre acercarse, algo mayor quizás de 40 años o más

**-¿Nunca has probado el Ramen cabeza de tomate?-** el insulto saco una vena en la frente del chico, nunca le había gustado que se metieran con su nombre, pero antes de reclamar el anciano volvió hablar-**Pues tienes suerte ¡Uno de los mejores chef de ramen esta frente a ti!-** grito provocando un nuevo repingo en el chico **–Te recomiendo el de miso…así que ¿Cuál pediréis? –** el menor solo bufo y leyó el menú, realmente habían tantas opciones Miso, Rex, Cerdo, Langosta, Mariscos, Verduras, Salsa de Soya, Sal entre muchas otras…

**-Déme…una de rex- ** dijo el chico por fin decidido, dirigiendo una mirada inocente al anciano quien simplemente no pudo ver sus ojos, debido al cabello tapándoselos, el hombre poso su mirada en la chica quien simple pidió la recomendada, Miso.

A los pocos minutos y mostrando su experiencia al preparar varios platos a la vez no solo el de ellos dos, puso los platillos frente a ellos y luego de guiñarles el ojo atendió a los demás clientes recién llegados.

Jiraiya con nerviosismo copio los palillos y los pico a la mitad…y probo el primer bocado…

Haku había acabado su platillo y fue suficiente para ella, pero aun llevaba cerca de 2 horas esperando que el menor acabará de comer, aun impresionada por todo lo que podía consumir el chico, eran 2 platillos…de cada uno de los tipos de ramen, y al parecer por fin estaba complacido…sonrío un poco antes de pagarle al anciano quien veía aun sorprendido al chico-**Guao chico…en serio comes-** dijo con una sonrisa viendo la pose de satisfacción que el menor había adoptado**-¿Os quedaréis más tiempo en Kusa?- **pregunto el hombre intentando saber un poco más de los chicos, que viendo sus vestimenta…definitivamente no eran de allí…

**-No realmente, tenemos la esperanza de partir hoy mismo…somos viajeros-** respondió la chica intentando parecer creíble a ojos del señor…que parecía ser más astuto que eso, que ahora los veía con ojos de desconfianza.

**-Mi familiar ha estado por años aquí… y hasta hace poco la hemos localizado, pero creemos que la persigue un tipo malo- ** dijo todo eso tan rápido que ni Haku pudo reaccionar, le había dicho prácticamente todo lo que vinieron hacer

-**¿¡Qué!?...¿Cual familiar?- **el hombre parecía hasta más inmaduro que el chico, de repente Jiraiya saco la foto que le había entregado hace días y el hombre coloco un semblante serio y luego uno de felicidad.-**Karin-san…¿cómo no me di cuenta? Hasta comiendo sois idénticos, con gusto te diré donde vive-** sin mucho más entro dentro de la cocina y con un lapicero les dibujo un mapa muy detallado de cómo llegar a casa de la chica, luego de terminar se los entrego y despidió del local –**Ayuden a mi querida Karin-san- **les dijo casi en susurro, antes de volver al puesto.

Haku se preocupaba un poco de a donde se dirigían por lo que parecía era el bajo mundo, al igual que en las demás aldeas los chicos sucios jugueteaban con los medios que tenían, mientras que algunos adultos trabajaban como herreros, lavanderos y demás para los de clase media y alta sociedad, le recordaba en extremo a su vida antes de Zabuza…siendo considerados el Clan Maldito…vivieron muy alejados de la sociedad…a pesar de posiblemente ser el clan más fuerte de las generaciones de la aldea, revolvió su cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos que siempre la hacían poner..."HELADA"

La vivienda que buscaban era un poco chica, con techo de madera un poco podrida, y paredes en igual estado, el de cabello rojizo toco apresuradamente la puerta, sin mucho resultado puesto que la chica no se encontraba-**Jira-chan…será mejor ir a buscar donde hospedarnos…luego vendremos- **el chico solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo

Un impulso minúsculo de chakra se sintió en el chico e inmediatamente supo que había activado el Rinnegan-**Tú puedes adelantarte…cuando yo me rinda…te alcanzaré-** dijo con una sonrisa…algo a lo que la chica realmente nunca pudo resistirse, sin más que hacer que sonrojarse…comenzó a caminar lejos no si antes darle un beso en la mejilla al chico, que al igual que ella tomo el color de su cabello y volvió a brindarle una de esas grandiosas sonrisas que lo caracterizaban.

-**Que frío…-** dijo para si misma, mientras con sus manos frotaba las partes descubiertas de sus brazos, había vuelto muy tarde de las mazmorra de Orochimaru, le había encargado experimentar con su chakra…por primera vez la había mordido y pudo brindarle algo de chakra…al ser primera vez más de la mitad se perdió en el ambiente en un gran desbordamiento, pero sabia que con el tiempo… podría usarlo como jutsu medico…y reservas continuas de chakra…

Por otro lado, el molesto chico agua había sido transportado a otra mazmorra, por fin se sentía liberada de ese idiota, aunque admitía que lo extrañaría un poco…sería un trabajo aburrido nuevamente…pero valdría la pena… con eso podría comer seguido hasta por fin terminar la academia, aquella banda que portaba en su cabeza era una de las que había robado de los laboratorios de Orochimaru… la dejaba usarla dentro de los laboratorios pero fuera…no podría usarla…ya quería poder usar la suya…y ser oficialmente una shinobi.

Un estornudo acompañado de moquillo, la hizo exasperarse tanto que casi deseaba estar aun en la mazmorra…a pesar de ser aburrido…era mejor que la casa que le esperaba

En su visión ya estaba aquella pocilga a la que debía llamar hogar…pero un bulto sentado en la puerta, le pareció desagradable…seguramente esos idiotas que le decían demonio por sus grandes reservas de chakra habían vuelto a echar basura frente a su casa, con un poco de amargura se acerco más pero sus habilidades como censor la colocaron al tanto al sentir una cantidad de chakra aun mayor que la suya…o la del kage frente en el bulto, al estar casi frente a el, noto un melena de cabello rojizo y luego reconoció que era un chico.

**-Esto…¿Quién eres?-** pregunto tocando el hombre del chico a ver si este reaccionaba, instantáneamente el chico se levanto alterado viendo hacia todos lados muy desubicado…luego de unos instantes se le quedo viendo y sonrío

-**Karin-Onee-sama- **la voz un poco aguda del chico la estremeció pero al ver la sonrisa tan calida que le brindaba el chico, su sangre subió a su cabeza e instantáneamente pensó –**"Que guapo"…- **ignorando hasta su propia pregunta en el descuido

Fin capitulo 7

Próximamente en El Renacido Rikudou Sennin Capitulo 8: Misiones Extremas Parte 3


	9. Misiones Extremas Parte 3

Capitulo 8- Misiones Extremas Parte 3

-**Karin-Onee-sama- **la voz un poco aguda del chico la estremeció pero al ver la sonrisa tan calida que le brindaba el chico, su sangre subió a su cabeza e instantáneamente pensó –**"Que guapo"…- **ignorando hasta su propia pregunta en el descuido.

-**No pensé que fueses a llegar…-** la voz del pelirrojo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos lujuriosos, recapacitando sobre su pregunta ¿Quién era ese chico?.

**-¿Disculpa?...¿Nos Conocemos?-** el chico sonriente negaba con la cabeza y aunque fuese muy sospechoso, era posiblemente el primer chico de su edad en hablarle dentro de la aldea.

**-Onee-sama, Me llamo Jiraiya…Te he querido conocer desde hace unos días-** el joven llevo sus manos dentro de la gabardina asustando un poco a la pelirroja, aliviando a la chica luego de mostrar que solo era una foto, Karin se acerco sujetando la foto y viendo sorprendida que era una foto de ella…pareciéndole más extraño…ya que no recordaba haberse tomado alguna

**-"Un acosador…Pervertido"-** eso era insano…era un niño…tenia su edad, ¿Cómo había obtenido esa patética costumbre de tomarle foto a las mujeres sin su consentimiento?

**-Karin Uzumaki…he venido por ti-** aquello si le espantaba, podría tratarse de un pervertido psicópata…o por fin habían decidido en raptarla…Claro como no considerarlo…teniendo en cuenta que era tan guapa…no los culparía…pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso…Este chico tenia escrito "Problema" por todo el cuerpo.

**-Creo que te equivocas…yo no me llamo Karin Uzumaki-** el pelirrojo frunció el seño inmediatamente y curiosamente inflo sus mofletes.

**-¿cómo que no eres?...Eres idéntica…además el agradable señor del ramen me ha dicho que vives aquí-** esto ultimo lo dijo señalando la casa.

Ahora si que estaba acabada…hasta el señor Tetsuki le había traicionado, estaba furiosa realmente ya no se encontraba de humor para tratar con ese chico.

**-Lo siento…Jiraiya, pero la chica que buscas no soy yo…Adiós-** dijo pasando por un lado del chico e intentando entrar a su casa, justo al momento de cerrar la puerta, una mano se adelanto a impedirlo-**¿Qué sucede contigo?-** el chico pelirrojo ahora serio y con aun sus ojos tapados parecía mirarle detalladamente.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguno decía una palabra, ella intentaba cerrar la puerta, siendo imposible ya que el chico parecía tener mucha más fuerza que ella…y eso era sumamente extraño…dado que hasta Suigetsu era vencido por ella constantemente en las pulsadas.

-**Definitivamente eres Karin Uzumaki…Tienes el mismo chakra que yo-** eso realmente no lo entendió, ¿El mismo chakra que él? Eso era imposible, pero parecía ser cierto…no se había percatado de eso…se recrimino mentalmente dado que el reconocer y rastrear chakra era la labor de los Rastreadores…y ahora que se fijaba…no solamente noto el mismo chakra en el chico…sino dos chakras adicionales circulando por el sistema del chico…

**-¿Quién eres?-** el chico dirá que hablaba con una reproductora…pero aquello si que la estaba inquietando…este tal "Jiraiya" le traería problemas…eso era indiscutible.

**-Ya te lo dije…Soy Jiraiya…Uzumaki Jiraiya…posiblemente tu primo-** esto ya pasaba los estándares de soportable, primero acosador…luego la intenta secuestrar y ahora quiere engañarle…pero…¿Y si de verdad era un Uzumaki?.-¡**Karin-onee-sama!-** la voz del chico parecía preocupada…y como no estarlo…inconcientemente había desfallecido y hasta ahora se daba cuenta…que se estaba desmayando.

-**"Esta chica…definitivamente es rara…"-** fueron los pensamientos de Jiraiya luego de sujetar a la inconciente Karin, sin mucho esfuerzo la cargo y se adentro completamente en la casa de la chica…restos de comida instantánea, como basura y desperdicios por todos lados, un hedor incomparable…realmente la chica vivía sola…y por lo que parecía…lo único limpio era su propia cama…y no es que estuviese en buen estado.

-"**Parece que ser****á complicado convencerla"-** la voz de Kurama le distrajo justo después de depositar a la chica en la pequeña cama.-**¿Qué harás?-**

Una sonrisa tan grande que podría decirse que hasta el propio biju pudo deslumbrarse con ella, se formo en su rostro-**Sencillo…simplemente me la llevaré- **aquello no era sencillo…sería tomado como criminal…seguramente los aldeanos lo reportarían y nada por lo que había estado trabajando Nagato y los demás tendría sentido.

-**No puedes…recuerda las palabras de Yahiko… "No sobresalgas ni llames la atención"-** el chico bufo pero parecía estar convencido de aquello…aunque sinceramente el no resaltar le era imposible…siempre causaba una impresión por su vestimenta y su curioso cabello…era sumamente extraño conseguir a un humano de cabello rojo.-**Además… Orochimaru la usa de juguete…si no lo recuerdas, es un Sannin, podría acabar contigo sencillamente- ** a pesar de lo fuerte que sea el chico la inexperiencia era algo que seguramente al otro shinobi le sobraría…sabía perfectamente que en circunstancias de fuerza o velocidad el pelirrojo no tendría rival…pero el nunca haber enfrentado la muerte…no lo ayudaba.

-**Entonces…derrotaré a esa serpiente, vamos-** se recrimino mentalmente el zorro mientras trataba de detener al chico con gritos mentales…pero ya el daño estaba hecho…el chico se enfrentaría a la serpiente.

La velocidad que tomo el chico hacia las afueras fue abrumadora superaba con creces aquella velocidad por la que Yahiko estaba tan orgulloso, saltando varios metros de un solo empujón, luego de activar el Rinnegan rastrear ninjas alejado no fue un problema, sin mucho esfuerzo los derrotaba y buscaba un patrón en sus ubicaciones…al cabo de 2 horas por fin encontró la Mazmorra que tanto buscaba, aun estaba lejos de amanecer pero el chico no podía perder el tiempo entro estrepitosamente volando las puertas a su paso, los ninjas que pasaban eran eliminados en alternados de Shinra Tensei y Basho Tennin.

Finalmente el chico un poco agotado encontro aquella habitación donde curiosamente surgía más chakra, tan solo con el hecho de entrar una docena de Kunais se estrellaron en el suelo, que gracias a su velocidad y reflejos evadio sin inconvenientes, otra oleada de armas fueron arrojadas esta vez esquivo saltando a un lado, justo donde un chico de cabello plateado aparecia e intentaba golpearle, el pelirrojo agachandose esquivo el golpe y respondío- **Shinra Tensei-**con fuerza el chico de cabello plateado y anteojos se estrello contra un muro, pero nuevamente otro chico apareció a su espalda con una espada e intentando cortarle, el chico con esfuerzo esquivo el golpe y otros que arrojo intento dar el chico, nuevamente otra horda de shuriken's se enviaban a él, cosa que no pudo esquivar tan sencillamente recibiendo 2 en sus piernas, y los demás siendo esquivadas.

Con un gruñido de dolor volvió a esquivar un golpe del chico de cabellos plateados que esta vez llevaba sus manos cargadas en chakra azul, en respuesta lanzo un golpe que el chico paro pero no contaba con la fuerza del pelirrojo arrojando al otro unos metros atrás aunque sin causar más daño que un punzante dolor en el brazo del chico con lentes-**Esperaba romperle el brazo-** dijo el chico mientras paraba con un kunai los golpes del chico con la espada, en un descuido del otro chico el pelirrojo lanzo un shuriken que atravesó el cuerpo del shinobi, pasando sin dejar una gota de sangre en su lugar, gotas de agua –**¿Qué demonios?- **Jiraiya nuevamente esquivo el golpe, y otro tanto de armas, giro su rostro al chico que los arrojaba que curiosamente era un clon del de cabellos plateados...

-**Basho Tennin-** lo aplico sobre el clon y fugazmente saco un kunai atravesando al clon, este exploto en una nube de humo y en su lugar un kunai con una nota explosiva…-**Shunshin no Jutsu- ** a pesar de haberse movido rápidamente del lugar, una quemadura en su mano estaba al ardiendo, aun humeante, con suerte había escapado de perder el brazo, giro su rostro al peliplata que volvía a comenzar una secuencia de sellos y nuevamente 3 clones aparecían… -"**así que ese es el jutsu que le permitía hacer clones sin necesidad de agua"-** pensó recordando la técnica que le había enseñado Zabuza tiempo atrás, sin esfuerzo reprodujo el jutsu creando 10 clones de si mismo…realmente gastaba chakra…pero no lo suficiente para siquiera cansarlo.

Los clones instantáneamente se lanzaron al ataque esquivando cada uno de los golpes de ambos chicos que esta vez parecían poner una cara de preocupación y cansancio…fueron bueno rivales… cuando lo tomaron por sorpresa pero ahora el tenía la ventaja, sin más que pensar desapareció y reapareció a unos metros detrás del de cabellos plateados, justo al instante parecía que un clon pensará lo mismo que él, este uso el Shinra Tensei mandando al chico directo hacia él, quien golpeo violentamente su nuca con una patada investida, el chico en un espasmo cayo al suelo...vivo…pero posiblemente no despertaría en varias horas, a diferencia el otro chico no parecía ceder antes los golpes, cada uno lo atravesaba y este instantáneamente atacaba pero demasiado lento para la velocidad de los clones, era un ciclo…del cual seguramente ya sus clones se habrían dado cuenta, dos de los clones atacaron por su espalda, ambos golpeando al chico clavando sus puños en el, justo al instante en el que el chico comenzaba a girarse ambos aplicaron un justu-**Chidori- **haciendo que el chico sufriera un fuerte shock eléctrico aunque no lo suficiente para matarle.

Unos aplausos en el fondo se hicieron presente a su ves el chakra que había rastreado desde hace rato, aparecía entre las sombras, la imagen de un hombre alto pálido y con una cabellera larga y negra lo sorprendió un poco, pero lo que más le impacto fueron aquellos ojos rasgados de color miel tan intimidantes que por un segundo pensó en si mismo como una presa.

-**Así que eres tú el del alboroto-** dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente, parecía siquiera estar intimidado por su presencia…pero como estarlo el hombre era un asesino-**Permíteme presentarme…Soy Orochimaru el Sannin de las Serpientes-** un sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras se inclinaba en una pose de caballero-**¿A que se debe tu…"Visita"- **el sarcasmo en su ultima palabra le dio a entender que siquiera lo tomaba como una amenaza.

-**Mi nombre es Jiraiya …Uzumaki…Futuro Rikudou Sennin-** realmente se pensó mucho el decir su apellido dado que no quería sobresalir pero… necesitaba explicar porque comenzó con esta lucha; las facciones en el rostro del hombre de calmadas pasaron a ser de sorpresa y luego de burla.-**Y…-**

-**Menudo nombre tan estupido…no pudieron darte uno más "Honorable"- **de nuevo con el sarcasmo que sacaba de quicio, ahora se metia con su nombre.

-**En fin…Solo quiero que te alejes de Karin-Onee-Sama… o tendré que encargarme de ti-** una risa estruendosa de parte del hombre sobresalto al chico que rápidamente tomo una posición de ataque, aquello no enorgullecería a Konan-onee-sama...intimidarse tan solo con una carcajada… no era algo de lo que enorgullecerse

-¿**Has dicho Encargarte de mi?** – Nuevamente la risa sobresaltaba más y más al chico-**Hazlo ahora- **el hombre a una velocidad casi tan rápido como la de Yahiko se lanzo sobre el chico, quien esquivo por centímetros a pesar de ser más rápido, cayo estrepitosamente al suelo al ser jalado por una serpiente que se enroscaba en su pierna, y estaba unida al brazo del hombre, con rapidez corto el animal liberándose a tiempo para bloquear una patada proveniente del sannin, el pelirrojo salio arrojado unos metros, cayendo ágilmente al suelo luego de una voltereta, gracias a sus reflejos e instintos, salto a un lado para esquivar un corte de la espada del hombre que grotescamente cargaba con su lengua , que parecía estar envenenada…la reconoció gracias a los textos que leía a diario, era la Kusanagi .

Los cortes iban y venían difícilmente siendo esquivados pero más de uno había rasgado su vestimenta pero sin cortarle siquiera-**"Pareciera que leyera mis movimientos"- **pensó el chico siendo reprendido por el Kyuubi de haber empezado esa pelea.

**-Piensas muchos que hacer… solo ten…instintos-** le respondió Kurama, los clones que aun estaban se lanzaron al ataque dificultando un poco la movilidad del hombre pero sin siquiera golpear a pesar de ser más rápidos…aquel hombre era demasiado ágil.

-**Basho Tenin – **atrayendo al hombre que había saltado para esquivar a uno de los clones, este se giro rápidamente y estirando su cuello intento propinarle una entocada en el pecho, el chico con esfuerzo esquivo sin recibir siquiera un corte, pero no pudo esquivar una patada que le dio de lleno en su espalda-**¡Demonios!- **grito saltando para esquivar un nuevo ataque de la espada, que a pesar de haber fallado se redirecciónandose a uno de los clones atravesándolo y explotándolo en el acto. –**"¿Qué hago?"-** se pregunto mentalmente mientras observaba al hombre acabar con cada uno de los clones con un baile bizarro de Kenjutsu.

**¿Qué demonios hago?-** dijo sacando un Kunai mientras una nueva entocada del hombre se dirigía hacia él.

Con agilidad la esquivo, y lanzo el kunai en dirección al cuerpo quien inmediatamente rechazo el ataque con un golpe con el torso del brazo, la cabeza junto a la espada se estrellaron en el suelo y segundos después una explosión a su espalda lo sobresalto, con rapidez se giro saltando a su vez al lado contrario, Inútilmente mientras era empalada por la espada del hombre…**-¿Qué hago?...-** el inmenso dolor en su pecho le daba a entender…que este podría llegar a ser su fin…estaba envenenado.

Próximamente en El Renacido Rikudou Sennin Capitulo 9: Misiones Extremas Parte 4

Sisi...es el capitulo más corto...pero es que no me gusta escribir mucho de un solo personaje...me quedo sin ideas xD jejeje así que apuraré un poco el proceso y llegaremos a lo que nos gusta a todo "NaruXHarem"


	10. Misiones Extremas Parte Final

Capitulo 9 Misiones Extremas Parte Final

…**-¿Qué hago?...-** el inmenso dolor en su pecho le daba a entender…que este podría llegar a ser su fin…estaba envenenado.

Con fuerza salto al frente lo suficiente para que la espada se saliera de su cuerpo, reviso rápidamente la herida agradeciendo que esta empezara a cerrarse velozmente, giro su rostro para ver con algo de rabia al Sannin de las serpientes, este parecía divertido por el momento, aunque la expresión de este cambio de burla a sorpresa al percatarse de la ausencia de hemorragia en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, en cambio un ligero destello rojo de chakra puro se condensaba en su lugar.

Jiraiya sonrío por lo bajo luego de ver la reacción del hombre e inmediatamente tuvo que cubrirse por un inesperado ataque por su espalda, viro el rostro apresuradamente y respondiendo con una patada que tan fugazmente voló que al rival no le dio siquiera tiempo de cubrirse recibiéndola de lleno, de nuevo aquel chico de cabello plateado se había unido a la batalla pero esta vez no volvería; la eficacia del golpe fue tanta que seguramente ni lo sintió al quedar inconciente.

Por inercia salto lejos del chico agradeciendo a sus instintos dado que segundos después de haberse salido del sitio, un ataque en picada del sannin abrió un cráter de varios metros; mordió su labio por la impotencia, aquel hombre definitivamente era otro nivel en comparación a sus antiguos rivales, al principio sintió una leve excitación al enfrentarse con alguien fuerte, pero ahora…podría considerarse más un temor.

**-Lo admito…no debí enfrentarte-** dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo mientras esquivaba de nueva cuenta un ataque del hombre, inmediatamente cubriéndose dado que la flexibilidad y alcance del hombre parecían fuera de lo humano; El brazo del pelinegro choco estrepitosamente con sus antebrazos que cubrían su tórax, mandándolo a volar varios metros más-**"¿Cuántas colas serán necesarias?"-** pregunto a Kurama quien parecía preocupado y pensando en una respuesta.

**-…-** el silencio no le daba una buena sensación-**Esperemos…que con todas sea suficiente-** inmediatamente el chakra cubrió al chico, como de si un manto se tratase, su piel comenzó a caerse poco a poco mientras sus facciones se volvían más bestiales, su cabello rojizo comenzaba a cambiar de color mientra sus ojos titilaban-**no pierdas la conciencia…recuerda el hengen-** con un poco de esfuerzo pudo mantener el jutsu hasta que la transformación termino, todo su cuerpo había entrado en el modo bijou controlado se permitió romper el justu, su cabello suelto y cubierto por le manto de su bijuu tan dorado como todo su cuerpo llameante de Chakra, con grabados en su pecho hasta sus hombros y unas marcas verticales en sus mejilla muy zorrunas.

La expresión de Orochimaru cambio a una de terror al ver por primera vez aquellos ojos tan espeluznantes…**-Rinnegan…- **logro articular mientras cubría el primer ataque del ahora Jinchuriki publico, la velocidad del chico lo hacia casi invisible para sus ojos, pero con esfuerzo podía leer sus próximos movimientos…le hacia falta experiencia en combate y probablemente aquello le diera la batalla al sannin.

Los ataques constantes ponían en aprieto al hombre quien solo podía cubrir y defenderse de los golpes al instante de responder, el chico desaparecía tal como llegaba, el hombre llevo sus manos a su boca y sin pensarlo más invoco a su aliado- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Yamata no Jutsu)- **una serpiente de 8 cabezas color blanca comenzaba a destruir el techo de la mazmorra en su intento de escapar de un segundo a otro las estrellas y la luz de la luna alumbraban lo poco que no fue repleto de escombro dentro, sin mucho esfuerzo Jiraiya había esquivado cada uno de los escombros que atentaron contra él, luego con prisa y saltando el brecho del suelo a la salida creada por la serpiente, giro su rostro en búsqueda del sannin pero se sorprendió al notar que estaba unido al cuerpo de la gran Yamata.

El combate se estaba alargando demasiado ya con esa serpiente hasta Zabuza podría localizarlo ya que seguramente lo estarían rastreando al no llegar a casar y comprobar que en casa de Karin solo debía encontrarse ella, sus reflejos lo hicieron esquivar por los pelos un ataque a gran velocidad de una de las cabezas de la serpiente, pero nunca espero ser abatido por otra, estrellándose con fuerzas contra una hilera de árboles destruyéndolos en su camino.

**-"Con que es verdad lo de…2 cabezas es mejor que 1…8 debe ser la combinación perfecta"- **Kurama río nervioso por el comentario mental del chico que en ese momento escupía un poco de sangre que se acumulo en su boca-**¡Aquí vamos!- **grito el chico desapareciendo del sitio pero al parecer no lo suficientemente rápido para las serpientes que bloqueaban la mayoría de los ataques de este con la parte dura de sus cuerpos respondiendo con bestiales envestidas que arrojaban al chico a la espesura del bosque que los rodeaba, gracias a sus habilidades como sensor podía notar como los Ninjas de Rango alto se aproximaban armados con el fin de deshacerse de la serpiente pero estaba seguro que no pasarían por alto que un chico estuviese luchando sin tener banda y lo tomarían como un espía seguramente e intentarían capturarlo o en el peor de los casos acabarlo…y con este cansancio cualquier era factible.

-"**Vamos…Kurama…una carga más"-** los segundos pasaban mientras esquivaba los constantes golpes de la serpiente, y aun no recibía ninguna respuesta del Bijuu, es más desde el último impacto había dejado de sentirlo dentro de él…como decirlo…lo sentía…pero ¿Aprisionado?.

-**"Veo que eres perspicaz…."-** una voz más siniestra en su cabeza, incluso peor que Kurama en sus primeros días conociéndose, de inmediato entro en su subconsciente para notar como el Bijuu se encontraba aprisionado por varios tentáculos de ¿Obscuridad?, frente a él una persona…la primera persona que veía en esas circunstancias, de cabello negra, con un abrigo tan oscuro como el cabello, con una cierta pelusa blanca adherida a la capucha; el hombre giro lentamente la cabeza con un movimiento que le transmitía un cierto egocentrismo, con su rostro tapado con una mascara blanca con diversas franjas de color rojo con una extraña similitud a un zorro.**-¿Quieres un poco de ayuda? -** escucho el pelirrojo acercándose lentamente hasta el, que curiosamente no movió ni un dedo…algo le decía que esa persona no era "MALA", por así decirlo.

Cuando el chico estaba frente a él, de su misma estatura y la misma corpulencia…que en su caso eran delgados pero bien torneados, el chico llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas del pelirrojo y entre una ligera risa-**Si que hay similitud-** dijo antes de desaparecer volviendo a la realidad a Jiraiya…-"**Dejame usarte…"-** la voz del chico apareció de nueva cuenta en su cabeza pero esta vez más fuerte.

-**Esta bien-** respondió casi sin control de sus palabras y al instante, su forma Biju Mode dejo de esparcir chakra rojo y dorado…sino que ahora era negro puro…

-"**Fijate en esto"- **las palabras salían de su boca…pero el no las articulaba, de un momento a otro hasta su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse sin el poder tener el control, "él era un espectador…", - **Dai Rasenringu (Gran Anillo en Espiral)- ** una esfera similar a la creada por aquel Ninja de nombre Kakashi aunque de color negra se formo en su mano y seguidamente la lanzo en dirección a la serpiente que al no poder verla por su diminuto tamaño se estrello contra él…

Una explosión de dimensiones incalculables se abrió paso despedazando y desintegrando todo a su paso, tanto a la serpiente como posiblemente al Sannin, al instante recupero el control de su propio cuerpo pero no evito ser arrojado por el impacto de la explosión alterando en demasía sus sentidos.

**-"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!"- **nuevamente un silencio sepulcral en su cabeza lo altero.

-**"Se ha ido"-** la voz del Kyuubi lo tranquilizo un poco…pero realmente ese sujeto…ya no le traía buen presentimiento-"**Escapa de ahí"-**

Realmente debería hacerle caso, esa técnica termino de agotar su chakra y peor aun lo termino de agotar a él…ya los ANBU lo deben estar rastreando, como ultima ojeada viro su rostro en dirección a donde debía estar Yamata solo para ver la terrible destrucción de la técnica...ni rastro del sannin ni de la serpiente…que escalofriante.

Sus pensamientos a pesar de ser rápidos fueron un retraso lo suficiente como para que 3 ANBU de Kusa lo rodearan.

El primer ANBU el aparentemente Líder se acerco con voz áspera y demandante- **Queda arrestado en nombre del Kusakage(1) por destrucción y sospechas de atentado en contra de la aldea- **el hombre desapareció de la cansada vista del rubio, que solo sintió un metal frío en su cuello seguidamente arrojado con fuerza al piso, no pudo más que hincarse e intentar amortiguar la caída, turbando todo su cuerpo al chocar contra el piso, aquello lo había abrumado al punto de ser un poco exasperante, el sujeto le cogío del cabello mientras que bruscamente ataba sus manos con aquellas aleaciones de metal especial de los ANBU; seguido a esto los demás se acercaban para cargar con él, que sin dudar a pesar de ser un joven lo cargaron con rudeza zarandeándolo haciéndolo oprimir gemidos de dolor disimulándolos con unos murmullos**-Llévenselo…directo a la Torre del Kusukage- **El líder se quedo inspeccionando el área mientras que los demás con paso acelerado emprendían camino al lugar indicado.

Los minutos pasaban, a pesar de ir muy rápido como debían arrastrarlo su paso era un poco más lento de lo usual, por lo cual aun no llegaban, parecían ser jóvenes quizás 10 años más que él, intento siquiera moverse pero el fuerte agarre de los Ninja lo mantenían oprimido, estos al sentir la leve resistencia lo zarandearon un poco más-**Quieto chico…- **dijo el de la derecha aplicando algo de fuerza demás en el agarre, provocando un dolor en los hombros causados por la presión.

Gruño por lo bajo mientras de nueva cuenta dejaba de resistirse…realmente se encontraba débil.

-**Que frío- **aquellas palabras lo hicieron salir de los pensamientos tomando en cuenta aquella afirmación, realmente hacia demasiado frío…giro el rostro en todas direcciones notando como una ligera cortina nublada desprendía del bosque a su alrededor, esta se arrastraba lentamente hacia ellos…como si fuese manipulada-**Joder…¿En que temporada estamos?-** decían sin aun percatarse de aquella extraña neblina… mejor para él…eso quería decir refuerzos.

-**Si quieren vivir…sugiero soltar al chico ahora-** ahí se iba su oportunidad de salirse de esta sin derramar mucha sangre…adiós ataque sorpresa…maldita nobleza de Haku, en efecto los pasos ligeros de la chica resonaban en la tranquilidad del bosque mientras ella con un kimono azul oscuro, su cabello recogido en un chungo y la mascara que la caracterizaba en las batallas.

**-¿Un ANBU de Kiri?-** la preocupación sonó en la voz del chico… al parecer era posiblemente un nuevo recluta de los elite y aun no estaba del todo seguro de sus habilidades.

**-No te preocupes Kotachi…solo es una cría, acabaremos con ella rápido- **el otro soltó al pelirrojo dándole el agarré solo al más chico, mientras que él aprendía camino a la lucha contra la chica.

-**Se los advertir…Hyouton, Kaze Kori- ** al terminar de realizar sellos con las manos tan rápidos que era hasta impresionante, una fuerte ventisca rodeo al ANBU que inútilmente lo intenta evitar saltando hacia los lados, sus extremidades comenzaban a congelarse- **Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishō (Jutsu secreto: 1000 agujas mortales)- **seguido a esto las partículas de agua creadas por la humedad de la ventisca se congelaron formando diminutas agujas que seguidamente se lanzaron contra el ANBU quien tristemente no las puedo esquivar; el pelirrojo cerro los ojos al ver tal escena, cientos de cristales hermosos hechos de hielo, se incrustaban con firmeza en el cuerpo del Ninja, atravesándolo y destruyendo cada órgano y músculo, dejan tan agujerado el cuerpo que hasta luego de investigaciones sería casi imposible reconocerlo…-**El no merecía esa muerte…no me hagas provocar otra igual…-** le dijo fríamente la chica al otro Ninja, este tembló un poco por el susto e inmediatamente soltó al chico pelirrojo.

Realmente Haku daba miedo-**Oh así que estabais divirtiéndose- **esa voz gruesa y arrogante era de aquel espadachín que tanto miedo daba irritado, los tres ninja ahí giraron el rostro hacia el Ninja que venia cargando en su hombro a el Líder ANBU y a una chica en el otro hombro.

-**¿por qué la traes así?-**pregunto Haku un poco molesta por el trato a la otra chica.

-**Se resistió luego de sentir desaparecer a la serpiente-** dijo en burla, tirando al suelo al otro ANBU que aparentemente respiraba sin muchos problemas-**Solo fue un pequeño obstáculo este "Ninja"-** la risa egocéntrica que a veces lo molestaba pero mayormente admiraba por estar llena de tanta seguridad.-**¿No te dije que no te metieras en problemas?-**pregunto al pelirrojo que solo se hundió de hombros ante el comentario.

-**Soy un Uzumaki…simplemente es imposible no estar en problemas- ** respondió con una risa -**¿Por qué la trajeron?-**

-**Era prioridad llevárnosla…luego de esta explosión será imposible quedarnos acá- ** al decir eso giro el rostro hacia el ANBU que acompañaba a su Líder herido y con un ligero cabezo le indico que se alejara del lugar.-**Bien…hora de volver-**

-**Esta bien-** ambos menores asintieron caminando de regreso a casa.

Fin Capitulo 9

Próximamente en El Renacido Rikudou Sennin Capitulo 10: Nuevos Equipos

Espero les haya gustado la Saga de Misiones Extremas…realmente no termino como quise, pero estaba atrasado y me estaba aburriendo un poco con los capítulos solo basados en Jiraiya(Naruto) por lo tanto, lo termine rápido. LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANCIA


	11. Nuevos Equipos

Hacemos recuento de personajes con punto de vista propio.

1-Naruto

2-Hinata

3-Kiba

4-Shino

5-Shikamaru

6-Ino

7-Sasuke

8-Kakashi

9-Anko

Se que aun 3 de ellos no han tenido su parte pero pronto…. Me gusta escribir desde varios puntos de vista.

Capitulo 10 Nuevos Equipos

Ya han pasado 13 años desde que vi el mundo por primera vez, 3 años de haber perdido a mi madre…junto a más del 90% de mi clan, Los Uchiha…a pesar de ser considerados el clan más fuerte de la aldea, fuimos casi erradicados a manos de un solo hombre…aquel con hebras plateadas…hijo de un cobarde, portador de los mismos ojos que masacro, El Copy-nin Kakashi Hatake el nuevo colmillo de plata.

Entre espasmo y su respiración agitada despertó en aquel cuarto que había pertenecido a sus padres, completamente cubierto de sudor…de nuevo soñó con aquella noche, a pesar de solo haberlo visto por segundos, aquel Ninja había quedado grabado en su memoria ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?...totalmente bañado en sangre…la sangre de su familia, sin heridas aparentes, acompañado de aquel endemoniado lobo plateado que le doblaba la altura a los 10 años; se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño…una ducha fría lo relajaría un poco.

Luego de desprenderse de toda su ropa, entro en la regadera abriendo el grifo y dejando caer el agua directo en su cabello azabache, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así hasta que su adormilado cuerpo se acostumbro a la temperatura del agua, una pequeña ventanilla se asomaba un poco más arriba de cabeza, dado que estaba situado en un segundo piso, que le espiasen mientras se bañaba no era un problema, en cambio el podía vislumbrar en su totalidad lo que era conocido como el conjunto Uchiha, el consejo había optado por situar nuevos habitantes en las casas vacías, pero gracias a la influencias de su hermano y primo habían optado por apartarlas para futuras generaciones, tanto Itachi como Shusui fueron anexados a un programa para restablecer el clan y desafortunadamente tendrían que compartir su vida con más de un útero, a decir verdad se alegraba de que siquiera este obligado a formar parte de esto ya que aparentemente el clan había aceptado que solo ellos dos estuviesen en el plan, mientras que el y su prima podrían elegir al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Salio del baño ya seco y con la toalla amarrada en su cintura y con otra secándose el cabello sin pensarlo mucho vistió aquel conjunto de ropas que había usado desde su más reciente etapa de desarrollo.

En fin, la idea de renacer el clan estaba en manos de Shusui e Itachi…posiblemente también de Sunako, la hermana de su primo…por lo tanto, su prima; mientras que él se concentraría y hacerse más fuerte para poder enfrentar a Kakashi y vengar a su familia, tampoco es que le desagradara la idea de ayudar a restablecer el clan…pero en todos estos años lo único que ha sentido por cada espécimen del genero opuesto…es un rencor que no podía explicar…a excepción de a cierta pelirrosa…a ella si le odiaba y como no hacer cuando era tan pedante y acosadora, también aquella Hyuuga…demasiado reservada pero al no ser de esas FanGirl no le parecía molesta, aunque estaba fuera de su alcancé en sentido romántico, tanto ese Kiba como Shino la mantenían sobreprotegida y la Namikaze idiota nunca dejaba que hablara con ella, aunque al parecer ella tampoco tenia interés de hablarle, tampoco es que le molestara no conseguirla, ni siquiera sentido atracción.

Sujeto con fuerza aquella banda que le habían otorgado al convertirse legalmente en un shinobi…un Gennin, para el no era un honor…aun no, pero se sentía un poco realizado al ser el Número 1# Entre los graduados; ato con fuerza la banda en su cabeza y dando una ojeada en el espejo sonrío al ver como había crecido físicamente…ya casi podría considerarse un digno Uchiha.

Bajo con rapidez las escaleras esperando ver a su hermano sentado en el comedor…pero nuevamente solo el olor a café y tostadas impregnados en el ambiente junto a su desayuno ya preparado…era así siempre…nunca estaba en casa.

Tomo relajadamente el café mientras comía las tostadas para luego salir de su hogar, el camino desde su casa hasta la academia no era muy largo…un poco tedioso si…pero ya no más…esta sería la ultima vez que lo hiciera, El día de ayer había pasado la prueba y hoy…les indicarían en que equipo estaba.

Al llegar a diferencia del resto de los días, hoy la academia estaba en silencio, era día sin clases pero aun así los habían citado allí, al entrar solo estaban algunas fan girl, varios chicos sin importancia, el extraño Sai, y el trío de Kiba, Shino y Hinata.

Rodó la vista y al parecer su prima no había llegado, siguió caminando hasta un puesto medio en el salón bastante alejado de los demás justo a un lado de Sai, que le saludo con una sonrisa bastante hipócrita**-Hola pene pequeño-** al parecer en algún libro de los que había leído, el trato con confianza logra reforzar un lazo de amistad inquebrantable, el problema es que no entendía el concepto básico de confianza e insultos.

-**Hmnp-** el murmullo que lo caracterizaba como posiblemente una de los sonidos que más provenía de su boca, tomo asiento junto al pasillo, evitando tener contacto con cualquier fangirl, solo tenía que soportar los "ocurrentes" comentarios del singular shinobi, un gran ajetreo se hizo presente en los pasillos, siguiéndole dos chicas bastante agotadas entraban con rudeza al salón, primero pasando la rubia hija del Yondaime y tras ella la pelirrosa Haruno, esta última quejándose con la rubia por haber hecho trampa.

-**Vamos Frentona, sabes que si hubiese querido habría llegado horas primero que tú- **fue un poco egocéntrico el comentario, pero bastante elocuente…todos estaban concientes que no había nadie más rápida/o en la academia que la Namikaze, no por nada era hija de quien era.

-**Sasuke! ¿Puedo Sentarme a tu lado?-** la pelirrosa nuevamente con esa voz chillona alejándose de la rubia y acercándose a él, rodó los ojos evitando verla y hacer como si no le oía…de eso de encargaría Sai.-**Vamos paliducho, hazte a un lado- **su voz chillona y tan alarmante resonó en su oído tan fuerte que era imposible como explicar el porque no había quedado sordo con anterioridad.

El joven de tez pálida junto al Uchiha solo rodó los ojos al azabache y suspiro, Sasuke supuso que esta sería la última vez que Sai le haría de guardaespaldas-** ¿Y si no quiero Perra Fea?- ** respondió el chico aferrando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

Una vena palpito en la frente de la chica justo antes de alzar su puño e intentar golpear al chico, este simplemente detuvo el puño con su mano, luego la jalo hacia él y con la otra mano apretó con fuerza el pecho de la pelirosa; en respuesta esta chillo antes de volver a lanzar un golpe que nuevamente fue detenido por el chico y esta vez, respondido con un puñetazo que voló a la chica hasta una hilera de sillas más allá.**-Aparte de fea, eres tan débil y plana-** dijo con una sonrisa completamente fingida –**Mira que no fue ni necesario moverme de mi silla…¿Cómo puedes pensar en emparejarte con un Uchiha?-** aquello realmente le había dolido a la chica, pero era cierto, jamás estaría al nivel de alguien tan fuerte, como para anhelar ser su pareja, conteniendo aquellas amargas lagrimas y se sentó en el mismo puesto en el que había ido a estrellarse, mordiendo sus labios debido a la impotencia.

Sasuke solo bufo ignorando actitudes que comenzaban a tomar los demás debido al trato dado a la Kunoichi, es cierto, Sai nunca llegaba a los extremos de golpear a las acosadoras, simplemente se enfrascaba en una lucha verbal de la cual siempre salía victorioso, era sin duda la primera vez que este había golpeado algo fuera de las practicas; sentía un poco de pena por Haruno…pero así era el mundo, si no te vuelves los suficientemente fuerte para protegerte, los demás solo pasarán sobre ti.

La Namikaze veía con un poco de molestia en sus ojos…ciertamente ¿Quién no?; bufo por lo bajo para luego apartar su vista, realmente aquello no le podría importar menos.

Los últimos en llegar fueron el Nara y el Akimichi, el más delgado arrastraba sus pies como señal de cansancio mientras el otro, nuevamente atacaba con desesperación una bolsa de frituras condimentadas.

Poco tiempo después el Maestro Iruka entraba con una sonrisa en su boca, a veces lo incomodaba casi tanto como las risas de Sai.

-**Buenos días-** grito Iruka animado, abriendo la carpeta que llevaba consigo-**Muy bien… a partir de hoy, seréis conocidos como el Rango más básico en la escala shinobi, Enhorabuena- **un aplauso de su parte motivo a los demás a seguir, realmente no encontraba razón para tal emoción, pero estaba un paso más cerca de su propósito- **Ahora asignaré los integrantes de cada equipo y al final esperareis a un Jounin que será su sensei a partir de ahora- **luego de eso fue nombrando a cada uno-** Equipo 6, Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, Sai- **ambos chicos voltearon con inercia hacia la pelirrosa que aparentemente se encontraba en una especie de shock, posiblemente al igual que ellos pero con cierta felicidad que no cruzaba por la mente de ninguno, seguramente pensando que esto sería una oportunidad para cumplir su meta de ser cercana al Uchiha.

**-¡Objeción! Es imposible para mí estar con alguien tan inútil-** dijo un poco alterado el más pálido, siendo golpeado por un borrador de Pizarra lanzado por Umino, este instantáneamente se quedo callado ante la dura mirada del sensei.

-**Seguimos…Equipo 8 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Namikaze Ino- **estos se sonrieron entre si, definitivamente estaban destinado a grandes cosas, no por nada habían llegado a estar entre los mejores del curso- **Finalmente Equipo 10, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino- **los raros y la orgullosa Hyuuga…sería un equipo mediocre con una posible genio, pero seguramente morirían en la primera misión difícil, a no ser que mejoren…

Luego de eso cada sensei fue llegando uno a uno, al equipo 8 una mujer de voluptuosa figura, ojos rojizos y cabello negro, iba vestida usando un curioso conjunto conformado por vendas en todo el cuerpo sobre una camisa roja de una sola manga, la derecha, mientras que la izquierda completamente desnuda de prendas.

Al equipo 10 los vino a buscar un hombre de gran estatura y bastante fornido, llevaba una barba que conectaba con sus patillas, y el tipo uniforme Jounnin, al segundo de entrar en el salón un apestoso hedor a Cigarro se impregno en el ambiente…eso seguramente le pasaría factura después.

Finalmente llego la persona que menos esperaba ver como sensei del equipo 7, usando un curioso uniforme jounnin que pocas veces había visto usarlo, con el cabello tan azabache como el suyo, de ojos iguales, con curiosas arrugas bajo sus ojos que a pesar de hacerlo ver mayor…atraía demasiado a las chicas.

-**Yooh Equipo 6- ** dijo sonriendo un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos, típico de él- **Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, y a partir de hoy seré su nuevo sensei-** otra sonrisa de él, que a pesar de parecer falsas, eran muy reales…lo malo de ser un Uchiha sentimentalista, aunque aquello no lo hacía para nada débil.-**Bueno Chicos los esperaré en la terraza…necesito conocerlos mejor- **dijo antes de desaparecer en una llamarada negra.

Sin mucho que decir los 3 corrieron hacia él, al llegar este los esperaba sentado en la barandilla frente a una de las bancas del lugar, los tres tomaron puesto frente a él esperando que hablase.

**-Bien primero, quisiera saber sus nombres…y me digan algo acerca ustedes…¿Qué os gusta, disgusta y sueños a futuro? ¿Os parece bien?-** los 3 asintieron mientras el carraspeaba su garganta un poco- **bueno primero yo…Hmm Me llamo Itachi Uchiha…aunque ya lo he dicho…amo las bolas de arroz, me gusta entrenar y cuidar a mis hermanos y primo, detesto el bistec y a las acosadoras, mis sueños a futuro…a demás de proteger a la aldea con cada gota de mi sangre…no tendría otro sueño, ahora tú la chica.-**dijo señalando a Sakura quien se estremeció un poco.

**-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura… me gustan..hmmmmmm…eh…me disgusta ¡Sai!, y mis sueños a futuro sería…..-** todo aquello entre murmullos realmente era patetico, la decepción en los ojos de Itachi no podía ser más clara…y como no estarlo…entrenar a menudo estorbo no sería nada fácil.

-**Ahora tú…-**dijo señalando a Sai

**-Me llamo Sai…y solo así…sin apellido ¿Entiendes?, Me agrada el sabor del Queso de Soja Tofu y cualquier verdura es mi enemiga, mis sueños a futuro serían…enfrentarme contra Kakashi Hatake-** dijo incomodando notoriamente a ambos Uchiha…quien dirían que escucharían ese nombre pronunciado tan a la ligera.

-**ahh ok…por último…cabello de culo pato- ** dijo ganándose una mirada severa de este.

**-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…Me gusta entrenar y dar paseos…el omusubi con Okaka y tomates es mi comida favorita…detesto cualquier cosa dulce…Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad. Voy a reestablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico.-** Realmente Itachi ya sabía aquello…e intentaría cambiar esa mentalidad…aunque no podía revelar…el verdadero propósito de kakashi tras esa masacre, por más injusto que sonase…todo por el bien de la aldea.

-**Bueno…dado que realmente quiero entrenarlos…y debo aplicarles una prueba para ver si realmente estáis preparado para lo siguiente…Os sumergiré en un Genjutsu…y debéis encontrar la manera de salir de él.- ** dijo activando su Sharingan que curiosamente era el Mangekyo –** os veré pronto…eso espero…- **lo siguiente en el rango de visión del Uchiha menor fueron brazas negras por doquier.

**-MENTE SASUKE- Varias horas después.**

Aquello se había vuelto un incesante martirio, la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, como un bug interminable, nuevamente observaba en primera persona aquellos sucesos de años atrás, sabía a donde iba…e intentaba detenerse, pero él simplemente no podía…su cuerpo se movía solo…esto hacia más grafica la frase de "Ver y no poder hacer nada".

La espesura del bosque por doquier, aunque no era del toco como recordaba...se notaba las intenciones de su hermano, al intentar hacer sus recuerdos más escalofriantes de lo que realmente fueron…

El cielo con una ligera tonalidad escarlata, como se de una bolsa plástica se tratase y al ser rasgada esta esparciría una espesa manta de sangre, los árboles adquirían los rostros desiguales de aquellos a quienes recordaba y fueron asesinados en la masacre.

Luego de minutos corriendo por la espesura del bosque las siluetas desteñidas de los tejados de aquel vecindario que le solo en aquello época le podrían causar temor, incesantes destellos eléctricos acompañaban la imbatible lluvia en limites de ser una tormenta acoplada en todo lo que abarcaba el Antiguo Barrio Uchiha; tan solo al entrar noto como su rostro se desfiguraba del horror al ver nuevamente aquellos cadáveres conocidos, mutilados, carbonizados y hasta decapitados…como era de esperar el autor de la masacre no se hizo con paciencia apareciendo sin cautela frente a él.

Su brazo destellante era lo único reconocible de él, ya que con aquella tunica negra nada en él era reconocible, a excepción de mechones rebeldes de color plateado que se asomaban en la capucha, y aquel ojo inconfundible de los Uchihas, tan carente de buenas intenciones, solo odio y rabia.

-**En el m****as allá espero que tengas mejor suerte- **esta vez no huiría como las demás veces, con esfuerzo tomo control de aquel débil cuerpo de cuando tenia menos edad, y con furia ciega se lanzo contra aquel culpable de a escasos centímetros de aquel hombre, logro ver aquellas facciones que siempre recordaría, luego la mano incandescente en dirección a sus ojos…"esta vez no huiría" se dijo mentalmente antes de atravesar su mano en al trayectoria del Jutsu del otro shinobi, y en respuesta enviar una patada que efectivamente dio en su blanco.

Sin más, la ilusión desapareció y ahora se encontraba nuevamente frente a su hermano que lo veía con una expresión bastante satisfecha –**Felicidades…Desde hoy sois el primer equipo de Itachi Uchiha…espero mucho de vosotros- **sonrío ante la mirada expectante de Sasuke, este giro a ver a sus compañeros, para lograr ver a Sai respirando algo acelerado pero con una sonrisa que por primera vez parecía real…y a Sakura recostada en la silla mirando expectante al cielo…-**Ambos terminaron la prueba…aunque la señorita Haruno no pudo terminarla 2/3 me parece suficiente…y como os dije…realmente quiero entrenarlos-** era raro ver a Itachi tan emocionado…pero de algo estaba seguro…si el lo entrenaba…acabar con Kakashi no sería un Sueño…si no una premonición. –**Os veré mañana para comenzar con algunas misiones aburridas-**

Sin más…sonrío con grandes expectativas para su futuro…

Fin Capitulo 10 Próximamente en El Renacido Rikudou Sennin Capitulo 11: Confusiones y Neblina.


	12. Misión en Nami

Capitulo 11-Misión en Nami

**-Esto no puede seguir así-** los gruñidos incesantes de su compañero realmente eran molestos, pero sabía que sin ellos nunca podría sentirse cómoda.

-**Vamos Kiba…cálmate- **le respondió una mujer de cabellos negros y excelente figura, a pesar de intentar relajar a su alumno, pero en su rostro se notaba la tensión por la situación.

"**Meow", **el culpable de todo esto, Tora el gato mimado de la Esposa del señor feudal, había descubierto una forma efectiva de burlar la seguridad de la mansión del Lord, escapando frecuentemente, obligando a los novatos gennin a capturarle siempre que sucedía…a pesar de ser muy generoso el pago, el ser monótono con esta misión comenzaba agotar a todos.

**-Maldito animal del demonio- **gruño el joven mientras miraba con rencor al animal, el cual respondía curiosamente con aquellas miradas y se acurrucaba aun más en el busto de la chica-**Si tan solo no fuera un crimen…te daría de comer a mi Akamaru, ¿No es cierto amigo? –** dijo mientras acariciaba al can sobre la cabeza del chico, un pequeño perro de color blanco, bastante activo que respondió con un sonoro ladrido.-**así se habla- **su sonrisa era realmente encantadora, era cierto lo que decían, "Nadie comprende más al hombre que el animal que comparte su vida "…

Acaricio un poco el pelaje del felino entre sus pechos, que a pesar de ser considerado un animal poco racional…podría decir que cierta lujuria se avecinaba en esos filosos ojos, de no ser porque era una corazonada, ese gato sería postre de Akamaru- **jeje- **río por lo bajo mientras imaginaba aquella escena.

-**¿Qué te causo risa Hinata?- ** la voz taimada de su otro compañero le llamo la atención haciéndola girar un poco su rostro, si bien se encontraba apenada no lo demostraría.

**-Imagine un Postre Tora- **respondió animada, mientras observaba las pocas facciones visibles de su compañero, realmente era imposible saber que pensaba…de no ser porque lo conocía, sabía perfectamente que en ese momento estaría levantando una ceja por la intriga.

-**Ya veo…-** le respondió en un tono apacible que realmente pegaba perfectamente con su manera de ser y apariencia, ajusto ligeramente sus gafas, no porque estuviesen flojas si no que se había vuelto una costumbre el hacerlo.

Al final del día habían entregado nuevamente al felino, causando un gran alboroto al volver a escapar minutos después de que la señora del feudal junto a sus guardias abandonaran el salón del Hokage, afortunadamente la misión fue asignada a otro grupo de novatos que esperaban ansiosos una oportunidad de una misión decente siendo defraudados estrepitosamente.

Mientras observaba al escandaloso equipo 8 salir con la cabeza gacha de la habitación, con la tediosa tarea de capturar nuevamente al gato, noto cierta cercanía un poco más allá de lo común entre el Nara y la su amiga, Ino; normalmente solía pensar que estos se llevaban muy bien para ser amigos, ahora gracias a los años entendía que clase de "amigos" eran...o serán.

A veces envidiaba esa clase de relación, pero sabía que realmente no conseguiría lo que quería, ser la futura líder del clan le impedía sentir sentimientos tribales.

-**¡Hokage! Cre...ooo que es hora de tomarnos más.. en serio- **la voz apresurada del Inuzuka saco de sus pensamientos a la oji jade, en el titubear del chico demostraba la el terrible nerviosismo en el que se encontraba, pero como no hacerlo "no todos los días le exiges al jefe mejores trabajos". -**Mi equipo y yo estamos hartos de misiones tan insignificantes –** grito nuevamente, siendo azotado por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kurenai, que inmediatamente comenzaba a reprenderle por su atrevimiento, pero era cierto... hasta ahora solo habían hecho misiones de rango D, siquiera lograban a tornarse como un verdadero reto, y no era para eso que había pasado tantos años entrenando.

-**Si...me perdona...opino lo mismo que Kiba, Hokage-Sama- **se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero de algún modo debía expresar su inconformidad.

-**Tú también Hinata-**la voz de Kurenai sonaba un poco defraudada, aunque en cierto punto orgullosa por los avances con su posible mejora en actitud.

-**Estoy de acuerdo.-** algo que ni siquiera Kiba espero, era tener el apoyo de Shino en este tipo de cosas, pero a veces pasan cosas que nadie espera.

-** Y yo también- **respondió animado el rubio Hokage, mientras que su asistente asentía ligeramente-** estoy de acuerdo en que están listo para una misión sencilla de rango C-** con calma Minato dio una señal, e inmediatamente paso el equipo 6 acompañado de su sensei- **Aunque más vale prevenir que lamentar- ** dijo entre risas sacando una gota de sudor tras la cabeza de los presentes- **Iréis a Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas), con la misión de escoltar al cliente y protegerle de cualquier amenaza inoportuna en el periodo que tome culminar el puente- ** entrego el pergamino a Itachi, dando a entender que el Jounnin a cargo sería él, mientras que Kurenai era la segunda al mando- **Hazlo pasar.**

La asistente del rubio salio del cuarto con un paso entre caminar y trotar, para entrar segundos después con un anciano de apariencia deplorable y un tanto obesa, con posiblemente suficientes grados de alcohol para someter a la legendaria Sannin de las babosas.

**-Así que estos mocosos serán mi "grandiosa" escolta- **grazno escupiendo saliva con suficiente sustancias etílicas paras adormecerlos con el contacto-** La caballería en pañales y un pulgoso miniatura, al menos esta de uñas negras y la exhibicionista- **el hombre se tambaleo un poco teniendo que recostarse de la ayudante del Hokage, que lo ayudo a estabilizarse sin mucho problema.

-**Al menos podemos estar de pie sin ayuda de otra personas ¿Cierto Akamaru?- **solo Sakura y El Hokage rieron por el comentario, sin contarla a ella que simplemente sonrió para mantener su imagen de "señorita"

Por su parte Sai no dejaba de reír tan falsamente que hasta cierto sentido de entumecimiento se hizo presente en sus propias mejillas, Sasuke siquiera tenia la mente en el lugar, Shino miraba todo expectante, los Jounnin miraban con curiosidad la escena y Tazuna y Kiba se enfrascaban en una tediosa lucha de insultos.

**-Bien niños es suficiente, partirán mañana a las 4am, pueden retirare- **el rubio cambio su semblante infantil a un serio en cuestión de segundos, para luego sentarse y continuar con su chequeo diario de la documentación de la aldea.

Luego de salir de ahí, Itachi dio unas pequeñas indicaciones, las cuales Kurenai termino de detallar, al finalizar cada quien tomo su propio camino.

Itachi y Sasuke, se fueron sin despedirse (o más bien sasuke, e Itachi se despidió velozmente por los dos, Sakura había decidido seguirle pero perdió el rastro de ambos, Sai solo "vago" desinteresadamente como solía referir a sus caminatas controladas, Kurenai se esfumo, dejando solo a Shino y a Kiba con ella.

-**¿Quieren ir a comer algo?- **Realmente no habían tenido tiempo de Almorzar decentemente, así que sin pensarlo mucho acepto, por cuestiones de azar decidieron ir a comer Ramen en aquel viejo puesto de tallarines Ichiraku's Ramen si recordaba bien.

No habían pasado más de 30 minutos, cuando 3 grandes tazones de Ramen caliente, con cuidado probo bocado seguidamente y con tranquilidad acabando de ultima su plato, pero como quien diría "la más satisfecha y decente", mientras que Shino comiendo de grande bocados termino más rápido pero como su actitud lo demuestra, con cierta elegancia, mientras que Kiba compartía curiosamente del plato con Akamaru.

**-Bueno Equipo...nos veremos mañana- **dijo el Aburamente, luego de pagar e irse con un paso lento a su residencia, Kiba igual con fuertes gritos y corriendo seguido de su fiel acompañante y finalmente Hinata, respondiendo con sencillas a las despedidas se encamino a la mansión.

La noche paso tranquila, había despertado con dos horas de antelación suficientes para sacar filo a sus Kunai's y Shurikens, bañarse y preparar su equipo, por costumbre Shino esperaba fuera de la mansión a que ella saliera, tomándolo por sorpresa al salir justo cuando el llegaba.

-**Buen día, Shino- **saludo amablemente la Hyuuga, mientras que este solo respondía asintiendo la cabeza; La comunicación no era algo que realmente se le diera al Aburame.

El camino hacia la puerta sur, fue silenciosa pero en cierto modo reconfortante, algo que solo podía disfrutar con su amigo poco conversador, mientras que con el Inuzuka podría asegurar una que otra sonrisa.

No se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke y ambos Jounnin esperando, minutos después llego Sai y luego Sakura quien comenzaba con un incesante acoso sobre ambos Uchiha, que simplemente se limitaban a ignorarle; Finalmente Kiba llego con un equipaje un poco más grande de lo requerido, pero no fuera de los estándares, Tazuna llego exactamente a las 4, sorprendiéndose por la extrema puntualidad de los ninjas.

**-Bien, Espero que ustedes Caballería en Pañales, no me dejen morir- **dijo altanero el anciano, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Podremos ser chicos, pero la misión esta asegurada en éxito, Anciano- **la seriedad & seguridad de las palabras del Inuzuka alentó los ánimos de los ninjas, haciendo sonreír a los mayores, y refunfuñar al civil.

"Bien aquí vamos, Padre te demostraré que soy digna de ser la Líder del Clan", fueron los últimos pensamientos de Hinata antes de salir de la aldea.


	13. Confusión y Neblina

Capitulo 12 Confusiones y Neblina.

Sin duda Tazuna era un hombre molesto, afortunadamente el haber consumido tanto alcohol la noche anterior le había causado un malestar lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener la boca cerrada durante el camino a Nami.

Por otro lado, la suerte no lo acompañaba la inmadura Haruno, no paraba de saltarle encima y acosarle verbalmente mientras se desplazaban, a veces le gustaría estar en un grupo de solo hombres...o por lo menos con alguien más normal.

Sai no dejaba de sonreír, y tomar nota de todos los sitios lo suficientemente hermosos para ser dibujados.

Su hermano, Itachi solo caminaba seguramente escaneando el sitió pero sin levantar sospechas ni llamando la atención, un verdadero ninja bajo términos reales.

El equipo 8 siempre pensó que estaba conformado por un grupo de estúpidos y Hinata, de cierto modo había cogido un deje de respeto por ella, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos zoofilicos; así que le sorprendía enormemente verles tan centrados en su misión de verificar el perímetro.

Shino había soltados varios de sus insectos, en un radio desconocido para él, que aparentemente le informarían al Aburame, de cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Kiba y Akamaru pasaban olfateando el ambiente, en busca de algo que les incomodara..."rastreando enemigos", bajo sus estándares.

Kurenai al igual que Itachi, no dejaba su guardia baja ni un segundo, los años y experiencias habían forjado las actitudes de los dos mayores.

Por su parte Hinata, cada 100 metros activaba por fracciones de segundos, su Byakugan registrando toda el área e informando cada movimiento, aunque todo esto para nada porque seguramente en caso de algún ataque, un mercenario sería el mayor de los problemas, el viejo Tazuna no podía ser tan importante como para esperar a alguien decente.

El por su parte solo se había dignado a caminar e intentar recolectar información de sus propios camaradas, su hermano le había dado la idea; posiblemente requeriría saber las habilidades de ellos, en casos de emergencia...o simplemente para dominarlos en el examen Chunnin, que supuestamente no estaba muy lejos.

-**Dos enemigos escondidos en un genjutsu a 50 metros...¿Un charco de agua?-** informo Hinata, haciendo que todos se colocaran en guardia, inclusive Sakura había dejado de acosarle y tontamente llevo su mano al porta kunai, con rapidez Sai logro sujetar su mano, para luego y susurrarle algo; seguramente algo como "Mantén la guardia en alto, pero no hagas movimientos bruscos", seria favorable, esperar su ataque y contraatacar, para poderles tomar como rehenes y sacarles información-**Nivel de chakra Chunnin-Bajo- ** aquello sin duda derrumbaba su teoría de misión fácil sin probabilidades de alguien decente...aunque todavía no representaba suficiente amenaza.

Justo al pasar junto al charco Sakura y Tazuna se estremecieron de los nervios, seguramente esto fue percibido por ambos chunnin, que instantáneamente salieron del genjutsu saltando sobre ellos, con suma rapidez algunas cadenas se enroscaron al rededor de Kurenai e Itachi, y como si se tratase de mantequilla las cadenas atravesaron sus cuerpos convirtiéndolo en un montón de rodajas.

-**Sakura, Sai cuiden al Cliente- **y como si se tratase de una orden de un superior estos hicieron caso tal cual, mientras que por su parte Shino actuó voluntariamente cubriendo a Tazuna.

Por su parte, Hinata se había enfrascado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los dos, que sorprendido había recibido más de 3 golpes por parte de la chica y aun no podía acertar ninguno de los zarpazos con sus garras metálicas.

Por su parte Kiba y Akamaru, estaban empleando una dupla de ataques veloces que le eran muy difícil esquivar al otro, recibiendo algunos cortes en su ropa, y una que otra herida superficial.

En un grito de desesperación el que luchaba contra Hinata, logro conectar uno de sus golpes, quien simplemente se cubrió con un Kunai siendo arrojado algunos metros hacia atrás, en secuencia el hombre corrió en dirección a ella con intenciones de rematarla.

Él por su parte, con suma precisión logro lanzar un Shuriken y un Kunai, los cuales incrustados en un árbol sujetaron las cadenas que colgaban de las garras de ninja, quien con la guardia baja, no se percato recibiendo un fuerte jalón al estar extendidas las cadenas.

Sasuke con rapidez elimino la distancia entre ellos, para luego lanzar una fuerte patada en el rostro del ninja quien rodó algunos metros para luego ser azotada por la tensión de las cadenas en su garras.

-**Atenta Hinata-** dijo Sasuke poniéndose frente a ella con un nuevo kunai en su mano, podría acabarlo en ese instante en el que estaba el enemigo en el suelo, con algún jutsu, pero necesitaban información y ellos se las darían.

La peliazul instantáneamente se puso en pose de lucha a un lado de Sasuke y activo de nuevo de Byuakugan, parecía estar bastante segura y bien a pesar de ese golpe pero era mejor abajar esto rápido antes de cualquier descontrol.

Kiba por su parte, parecía llevarlo bien con otro que simplemente se dignaba a recibir cortes y puñetazos del dúo canino, que al instante de intentar responder, era repelido y abatido.

-**Me las pagaras- **grito su propio enemigo, mientras soltaba la unión de sus garras con las cadenas, con fiereza se lanzo contra ellos, dejando a su espalda su arma para dar una embestida con más fuerza y ganar algo de tiempo

-**Suficiente- **la incomprensible voz Shino se hizo audible e instantáneamente ambos shinobis cayeron al suelo con una expresión de terror en su rostro- **Kiba, Hinata amarrenlos- ** volvío hablar y tal cual ambos mencionado cumplieron la ordén-**Sensei's ya pueden salir.**

Su propia mirada se descoloco al ver salir de entre los arboles a ambos jounnin con una expresión de cómplices en sus rostros -**Te dije que era imposible engañar a los chicos- **con sorpresa giro a ver a sus compañeros, para verlo aspectos relajados, seguro conscientes de la jugarreta de sus sensei, mientras que él y su equipo aun pasaban el trago amargo de haber sido engañados.

-**Ya veo...no por nada sois del equipo de reconocimiento y rastreo-**su hermanogiro a ver a todos con una sonrisa –** también los felicito a ustedes muchachos, no cayeron bajo la presión de un ataque y el impacto al perder a un compañero **con una palmada en el hombro le hizo entender que estaba orgulloso, si no era suficiente con el pequeño discurso.-¿**me dejas los honores? **dijo señalando a los ninjas apresados

**-Adelante- **respondió con tranquilidad para luego dirigirse hacia su equipo, y felicitarle por su actuación, a decir verdad no esperaba realmente que fuesen tan fuertes, como para hacerles frentes a dos ninjas superiores.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que entre gritos ahogados y suplicas por parte de ambos ninja, cayeron rendidos e Itachi con una sonrisa de satisfacción volteo a ver a los demás, en especial a cierto constructor que se había confinado a estar un poco alejado del resto, seguramente consiente de lo que venia.

-**Entonces...¿nos contaras tus motivos...o tendré que indagar?- **la voz curiosa y la sonrisa de Itachi, hacia sentir a todos incomodo ya que entendían que el cinismo con el que usualmente trabaja el Uchiha mayor.

Sin tomar mucho respiro Tazuna explico la situación con la que se enfrentaba Nami, que había sufrido constantes extorsiones por parte de un mafioso de nombre Gatou, despojándoles de cualquier producto de valor, y sumiendo la aldea en una crisis económica deplorable, deliberadamente algunos aldeanos unieron sus ahorros para hacerse con la ayuda de una aldea ninja para solventarse, pero al estar frente a los precios de las aldeas cocientes de la situación de Nami, daban precios demasiado elevados, optando por engañar a una aldea inocente que cabe destacar fue Konohagakure no sato.

-**Con que esa es la situación...bien...dado que esto esta fuera de jurisdicción, la mejor opción seria volver a la aldea- **hablo Itachi luego de unos segundos pensando, haciendo que Tazuna se sumiera en sus pensamientos con una expresión de desesperación- **A no ser...que los Gennin se sientan dispuesto a este cambio drástico..- **su rostro se dirigio hacia ellos con una tranquila expresión -**¿Estan dispuesto a enfrentar una misión rango A por el precio de una C?-**

-**Por mi no hay problema-** respondió instantáneamente Kiba, para ser seguido por Hinata y Shino; él al comenzar a sentirse inferior también acepto, y Sakura que había comenzado a negarse cambio de opinión -**¿y tú que piensas paliducho?-**

-**En que tu aliento apesta- **soltó el joven, haciendo reír a todos, las expresiones de todos cambiaron al instante en el que justo a unos pasos una persona se paro frente a los dos chunnin amarrados.

**-Que lastima, como acabaron- **dijo entre risas mientras veía a los ninja, todos voltearon para ver a una persona de baja estatura, usando zapatillas de madera, un kimono largo, con una mascara de forma de zorro con tela que lograba ocultar en su totalidad su rostro y cabello. **-Siento el inconvenientes ninjas de Konoha- ****Yottsu no kigō shīru –** dijo luego de hacer sellos tan rapidos que eran casi invisibles para él...ambos ninjas desaparecieron para luego dar paso a un pequeño pergamino a los pies del chico, que simplemente lo recogió y guardo en su ropaje

-**¿Quien eres y que haces con ellos? -** grito estresado Kiba, colocandose en una pose de lucha frente a esa persona.

-**¿Quien soy?...La Futura Habanera- **dijo para luego desaparecer una calurosa ráfaga de viento en llamas, visible y llamativa.

¿La futura Habanera?...eran demasiadas cosas para un día, luego se percato que siquiera Itachi se movió de su sitió ante la aparición de la ahora desconocida chica.

Fin Capitulo 12 Próximamente en El Renacido Rikudou Sennin Desesperación.

Algo corto lo se...pero realmente solo son una espacie de Omake, para poder escribir de lo que quiero rápidamente, siento si no les gusta.


End file.
